Bells Story
by White wolf of death
Summary: Bell (Bella) tells the story of his life, love, Hate, and much more that goes on in his life. Transgender FTM
1. Meeting Someone New

(Bells pov)

I might seem like an asshole to many people. I may seem like I'm also an idiot to simple things when I'm not. I may seem like I don't know what love or hate is but I do, it's just different for everyone else. I may seem like I know nothing when I know more than what you think. I live my life how I want to live it, just like many others live their life how they want.

I know what it feels like to lose someone special, to love someone and would do anything to get them anything, even if it means I get hurt or even die.

I'm Bell Swan, and this is my story.

 **-Chapter 1: Meeting Someone New-**

My story begins in a small little town called Forks. Why it's named after a utensil, I don't know and I don't ask. Anyway, I was hanging around LaPush with my "brother" Jacob Black. He was more like a younger brother to me and I his older "brother".

I'm transgendered, I was born a girl but I'm transitioning into a man, I'm not gonna go into much detail about this till later on in my story. This situation is different from most people actually not always the same.

Anyway I was with Jacob, we were currently drinking a couple of beers at Lapush Beach listening to some old songs, what can I say we're a couple of teens still stuck in the early 2000's.

"Hey Bella….. are you gonna tell Leah about…. You know?" Jacob asked as I looked out into the water, the waves hitting the beach gently as if not to disturb the sand.

"I already told her….. she didn't take it to well, but I'm giving her some space." I told him as I took a swig of my beer. Leah is mine and Jacobs friend, but me and her didn't become friends till after I already had my bottom and top surgery so I looked like a boy to her. She had feelings for me and I told her the truth before she tried to ask me on a date or anything.

"I can talk to her and try to explain if you want." He said and I looked at him and shook my head.

"Leah is a big girl, let her come and ask me if she has any questions or anything." I looked over to the road and saw some of Jacobs "friends" I took that as my cue to leave his friends consists of Sam, Paul, and Jared. Let's just say we have gotten into a couple of fights, for….. Reasons and well, it's just they don't like me, for me. That and I guess I'm part of the reason of why Sam and Leah broke up, or that's what Sam said, I shouldn't listen to him but I honestly don't know anymore.

"See you tomorrow Jacob." I said as I headed to my truck. It's a big old rusted red truck, I like it, Jake and me built it back to its, somewhat formal glory to which we are very proud of, I mean we have a ways to go but we're proud of what we have accomplished.

"See ya later Bell." He called out as I got in my truck. I waved to him as I drove away, and headed to my fathers home. His name is Charlie, he's ok with me and my change he wished I had changed my name to Charlie Jr, but we have a laugh about that. I finally got home and parked the truck in the driveway, shut it off and headed to the front steps. But before I went in a took a breath and looked at my childhood home just a bit.

My mom and dad divorced once I was born, they were pretty young when they got married, and the only reason they did get married was because they were gonna have me. My mom didn't want to stay in Forks all her life but my dad wanted to stay. So they broke it off and my mom is currently in Jackson Florida with her new husband Phil, a Major League Baseball player. He's an ok guy, as long as he doesn't say anything bad about me, to be fair he has learned to keep quiet when I'm near by due to the fact that I broke his nose when he thought it was a great idea to call me a sinner and that I should burn, all because his daughter had taken a liking to me.

"Hello Bell." I heard and saw my neighbor Mrs. Paterson wave to me. I smiled and waved back at her as she started to walk to me and I met her halfway.

"Hello Mrs. Paterson how's Mrs. Paterson doing?" Yes Mrs. Patterson has a partner who is also a woman.

"She's doing just fine, she's out back gardening, I thought it would be nice for you to come over and talk with us, since your dad isn't home right now." She said and I nodded and followed her. You see these two ladies are in their 60's, they're very kind and they do care a lot about me, I think of them as my other grandmothers since my real grandparents are gone.

"How are you Bell?" I heard and saw Mrs. Paterson in her gardening outfit, that consisted of a big floppy hat, she likes to be called by her first name which is Lilly.

"I'm doing fine Lilly and you?" I asked as I sat next to her and looked at her beautiful roses. How she can keep them alive in this town is a mystery to me.

"I'm doing great, took a nap not to long ago and it helped perk me right up." She laughed and I smiled a bit as I watched her work on her beautiful flowers.

"Can I ask you something…. You and Mrs. Patterson?" I asked and she looked at me.

"What seems to be on your mind dear?" She asked and I rubbed my arm.

"I know my situation isn't really the same as yours, but….. how would you cope to losing a friend just because you're….. different?" When I had asked that she pat me on the head gently and Mrs. Patterson came out with some lemonade and handed us each a glass and sat on the ground with both of us.

"Well it's different with everyone…. I wouldn't think they were meant to be my friend if they couldn't accept me, and Mrs. Patterson believes that they would one day realize that we aren't all that different and kept the idea that if they want to be friends again then they can be." Lilly said and I sighed a bit and looked at the ground.

"I don't know….. I mean I told them I was different because I didn't want them to….. like me in that way and then get mad later on for not telling them earlier."

"Honey just keep a positive mind, if they ask questions then help them understand why you do what you do." Mrs. Patterson said and I nodded and drank some of her lemonade.

"Alright, keep a positive attitude and just wait….. for it." When I said that Mrs. Patterson gave me a hug. I'm not much of a hugger but when they hug me I just can't help but let them. It's calming in a way.

"Has your mom called you or anything?" Lilly asked and I shook my head no. My mother isn't really a bad woman she just chooses to take the wrong side from time to time, she's a bit of an airhead but that's her. It's not that good of a feature to her but you can't change my mothers mind on much things.

"No but I wouldn't blame her I mean I did break her husbands nose." I said and they both laughed, I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"That boy deserved it, saying you need to burn just because of who you are is like me saying he needs to burn for getting a divorce with his last wife." Lilly said and I couldn't help but smile a bit. She means well, trust me she does.

"Well, thank you for helping me a bit." I said and they smiled as I got up and handed Mrs. Patterson her cup back and I headed home after Lilly gave me a hug. I went to my room and laid in my bed, and looked at my phone, I saw a message blinking on the dating app I had downloaded a while back, so I opened the app and clicked on the messages and looked to see a photo of a woman with short spiky black hair. I got to admit she does look like a little kid, so I messaged her back.

 _Bell: "Ok tell me you're older than what you look."_ And in an instant I got a message back.

 _PixieGirl: "Yes I am older than what I look like, I'll take that as a complement though."_

 _Bell: "Lol sorry I had to ask, I didn't want to get in trouble or anything."_

 _PixieGirl: "That's fine, it's ok to ask, just to be on the safe side, now how old are you?"_

 _Bell: "I'm nineteen, I'll be twenty this summer, actually."_

 _PixieGirl: "Oh man you're actually older than me."_

 _Bell: "Really? How old are you?"_

 _PixieGirl: "I'm eighteen but I'll be nineteen next month."_

 _Bell: "So you're in high school like me, it says you live close by, do you live in Forks?"_

 _PixieGirl: "Yes I'm in high school, a senior like you, and actually I do live in Forks of course."_

 _Bell: "Small world, so you'll be attending Forks High than, maybe we can actually meet in person and talk, if you want that is."_

 _PixieGirl: "That would be nice to actually talk to you in person, me and my family just moved here to so it would be great to know someone there already."_

 _Bell: "It's good to know someone when you go to a new place, I kinda had that when I moved back here."_

 _PixieGirl: "You mean you've moved back from somewhere else? Oh where were you do tell."_

 _Bell: "Well, I've been to Germany I only lived there for a year, I've also been to Italy, and then Arizona before I moved back here to Forks."_

 _PixieGirl: "Why did you have to move?"_

 _Bell: "My uh, mother had remarried and the man she married is a Major League Baseball player, so we had to move around."_

 _PixieGirl: "Your parents are divorced?"_

 _Bell: "It's weird that I'm telling you all this, but you also aren't telling me anything about yourself, why did you and your family move to this boring old town?"_

 _PixieGirl: "Understandable, well we moved here because my father is a doctor and they had transferred him here, but before that we use to live in Alaska, and before that, Russia, basically cold places."_

 _Bell: "Wow, no wonder you're a bit pale, well you could come with me to LaPush, they get some rays of sun there."_

 _PixieGirl: "Well thanks for the offer, I'd just have to bring my siblings with me."_

 _Bell: "How many siblings do you have?"_ I was a bit curious of this, how big of a family does she have, are they really nice? What is it like to have siblings, I had a lot to ask on this matter, with me being an only child it's lonely at times.

 _PixieGirl: "I have three older brothers and an older sister."_

 _Bell: "So with four siblings added with you and your parents that's seven family members in total, that's a lot to be honest, how does your mom do it, it must have been hard."_

 _PixieGirl: "Well, we were already in our teens or a year younger when they had adopted us."_ I froze at those words on my screen.

 _Bell: "So they aren't your real siblings? Do you know what happened to your real family? You don't have to answer if it's a personal issue, I'll understand."_

 _PixieGirl: "I honestly don't want to talk about that till I know you more…. So why the nickname Bell?"_

 _Bell: "Understood, trust needs to be earned, and it's just a shorter version of my name, for now, so why the name PixieGirl?"_

 _PixieGirl: "Shorter version of your name? What is your name? Oh and well… I got the nickname Pixie from my older brother Emmett, I could have gone with Tinkerbell, but I went a different route."_

 _Bell: "Don't laugh but….. My real name is, Bella, or Isabella actually."_

 _PixieGirl: "So you are a girl?"_

 _Bell: "Well-"_ I stopped as I heard the door so I got up and set my phone on the table yes it's rude of me not to finish but I will apologize later, as I headed to the kitchen to see my father taking off his jacket.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Bell, how was the visit with Jacob?" He asked as he put his jacket on the hook.

"It was great, well I had to cut it short when Sam and them came, you know how Jacob changes around them." I said as I rubbed my neck and looked at the table.

"That boy needs to know better, he knows those are bad kids to be around and how they treat you, I should talk to Billy about this." He said and I shook my head.

"No it's fine dad, we can talk like adults when it comes to this."

"Jacob is acting more like a child, and you're older than him." He said and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"We can talk about this later, how was work?" He smiled a bit.

"Nothing new, just the average Drunk, nothing new really happens here." He said and I nodded.

"Right, with a small town like this, it's hard to commit a crime without people knowing." I said and we sat at the table as my dad grabbed some old takeout menus.

"Ok so we have the option of-" but before my dad could ask my phone went off a couple of times and I looked at it, seeing messages from PixieGirl, so I hurried and sent her a message apologizing for my absences and told her that I will be looking for her at the school parking lot tomorrow.

"Make any new friends today Kido?"

"Sorta, I get to see her at school tomorrow, her and her family moved her."

"Hm then she must be Dr. Cullen's daughter, one of them at least, I got to meet him today, nice man." He said and I nodded.

"Alright so Take-out or diner?" He asked and I thought.

"Diner."

"Good choice." He said then went to go get changed and I grabbed my jacket and waited for my dad.

"Alright Bell, lets go." I then got up and we headed to the old town diner, once there we sat in our usual spot and we got the usual food, hamburgers with seasoned fries for me, steak with fries along with potatoes for my father.

"So you're gonna meet one of Dr. Cullen's kids, do you know who?" He asked and I froze. I never asked her name.

"I um…. I didn't ask her for her name, all I know is that she has short black hair that… That all spiked up in every direction, it's cute really." I said and rubbed my arm.

"Got a crush already?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I just think it's cute that's all, no feelings for anyone, none at all." I said and we were given our food and ate in silence for a bit.

"So no crushes at all?" He asked and I chuckled a bit.

"When did you want to be involved in mushy things like crushes?"

"I'm your dad, I have to know what's going on with you." He said and I smiled a bit.

"Don't worry about it dad, if I do get into a relationship you're gonna hear it from some random person in town."

"Well, that's true but to be fair I would like to know before I hear it from someone in town two weeks later." I looked at him and nodded.

"I'll make sure to tell you when I do end up in a relationship dad, I promise." We both smiled at each other and I rubbed my neck, we then finished our food, and we got peach cobbler for desert, to take home. Once home we went to our separate rooms for the night, I was just about to close my eyes before a beeping sound was made, and I looked at my phone, to see a message from PixieGirl.

 _PixieGirl: "Sorry to bother you but I have no idea what you look like, you didn't put a profile photo of yourself."_ Well she was right, I didn't put a photo of myself on there only a photo of my old husky. So I got up and looked for an image of myself on the phone, realizing I never take photos of myself I got up and took a photo of me real quickly in the full length mirror not really thinking on what I look like, I just sent it and went back to bed, wondering what tomorrow will bring.


	2. Becoming Friends

**~Chapter 2: Becoming Friends~**

 **Warning: go look at my profile for that.**

(Bells Pov)

 ** _BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!_**

The sound of my alarm going off was annoying but a needed sound to wake me up in the early morning times. I shut off the alarm and hopped out of bed to go into the bathroom and do my business. I used the bathroom, took my shower, dried my hair a bit, brushed my teeth, and went back to my room to put on a pair of black workers jeans, along with a white tank top, a loose fitted button up shirt, and then my old work boots.

"Bell you ready?"

"Yea dad just grabbing my bag." I called back as I put my backpack over my shoulder and went down the stairs to grab some orange juice from the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting at the table reading the papers, drinking his coffee and just mumbling to himself.

"Something new in the papers?" I asked as I took a drink.

"Hmmm apparently there was a murder the next town over, so I want you to be extra careful when going to school today." He said and I nodded.

"I'm serious Bell." He said once more and I looked at him.

"I know dad I promise I'll be careful."

"Please Bell." He said and I rubbed my neck and sighed.

"I'll use the pepper spray and pocket knife that I have in my car, dad trust me when I say I'll be fine, you don't have to worry about me." I said and looked at him, he seemed a bit sad. Like he wanted to cry.

"You're my only kid Bell, I don't want anything bad to happen that's all." He said and I hugged him.

"I'll be fine." I reassured him and he nodded and I pulled away and headed to my truck. Once I was able to start up the beast I headed strait to school, where stupid kids think it's a fan-fucking-tastic idea to just stand in the parking lot as if they were game characters and could just be brought back to life even when hit buy a car or truck.

"Oh god how long will I last this year?" I asked myself as I parked my truck and rubbed my head and got out.

"Hello Bell, how was your summer?" I heard and turned to see Angela and I smiled.

"Been good, I got to work at the lake with one of my dads friends, also worked on some awesome motorbikes with Jacob." I said as I leaned on my truck. Not gonna lie but I had a crush on Angela, but she's already taken by Eric Yorkie don't know why but he is a good guy, when he's not in reporter mode.

"Oh that must have been fun." She said and I grabbed my bag from the back of the truck and looked at her.

"How was your family vacation to Japan?" I asked and she smiled.

"It was amazing, we went to all the historical places, and the museum, and I'm sounding more and more like a nerd." She laughed and so did I.

"Join us Angela Nerds are cooler than Jocks." I joked and she laughed more as I tried it in my "Best" Darth Vader voice. I then saw something in the corner of my eye and turned to see a silver Volvo pull into the parking lot.

"Who owns a Volvo in this town?" I asked out loud and Angela looked at me.

"That's the Cullen family, they just moved here." She said and I saw a guy come out of the drivers side of the vehicle. His hair was a bronze like color, and it honestly looked like his hair was trying to defy gravity.

"That's Edward Cullen." Angela said and I nodded then saw another man come out from the passenger side. He had short, blond, curly hair and looked like he was in a bit of pain.

"Jasper Hale." She said then a HUGE bear like man came out of the car, how he fit I will never know. He had very short black hair, and was wearing all white clothing.

"Emmett Cullen." She named off yet another family member and then a Red Corvette came and parked next to the Volvo.

"Nice fucking Corvette." I said out loud and Angela smiled a bit and shook her head.

"That's Rosalie Hales car, and I don't think she would enjoy you eye fucking her car." She said and I shook my head and saw a blond bombshell get out of the drivers side and I gulped. I swear she could scare anyone if she wanted to, she looks a bit mad but also a bit, "I'm all that" attitude all around her.

"And last but not least, Alice Cullen, the youngest and shortest Cullen family member." Angela said and I saw, the short black hair that was all over the place and smiled, she was more beautiful in person, I swear.

"I got to talk to that beauty?" I said out loud and Angela looked at me but I looked at Alice, who was talking to the bear man also known as Emmett.

"You got to talk to her?"

"Yea, we talked on this um…. Dating app." I said and I heard Angela gasp and I looked at her.

"Are you two?" She didn't finish cause I shook my head no.

"No we just talked that's all." I said and looked back to the family of five, and the bell rang. Sighing I headed to class. First period Math, cause who doesn't want to learn math at six in the morning.

"Alright class, today we will be going around introducing ourselves and just talk, since this is the first day of school." The whole class sighed with relief upon hearing that no work will be done, for now. We all got up and said our names, what we like, what do we want to do in the future, and basically whatever we could think about. This basically happened for two more classes, I had a class with Edward actually it was Bio class, I got to learn a fun fact about him…. He's really gay, and he didn't even hide it, when it was his turn he just got up, said his name, what he liked and near the end said. "Oh yea and I'm Gay." Like it was nothing. I mean it's hard for me to even admit that I'm trans, how the hell could he do it like it was nothing?

Next class I had was U.S. History, and I had yet another one of the Cullen family member, well his last name is Hale, it was Jasper, and guess what, HE'S GAY TOO! He did the same thing as Edward but admitted that they were both dating each other, for fuck sake I need to learn from these two, maybe I could talk to them…. One day.

"So you're in a relationship with a sibling, that's gross." I heard on the other side of the class room. It was none other than Mike Newton.

"I mean that's fucking sick." He complained and I rubbed my neck a bit. I was getting irritated by his lack of basic learning skills.

"They're adopted you fucking moron." I said out loud and I covered my mouth as some people gasped and looked at me.

"Bell I don't appreciate that language in this class." Now I got pissed.

"Oh but fuck boy Mike can say fuck all he want's just because he can throw a damn ball and catch it from between some dudes legs, fuck off." I said and people began talking, hell I was on a roll, I've had it with teachers and their "let jocks get away with anything" policy that they made up.

"Bell do I have to call your father?" The teacher said as he gave me a stern look.

"Oh no, calling my dad on me, just cause you can't handle swearing coming from someone who doesn't play sports, and isn't having to fuck a teacher just to get good grades, yea teachers having sex with students ain't no better isn't that right?" I said and I swear to all the gods that may or may not be real, he turned so red he looked like he was going to have steam coming out of his ears. It was quite comical.

"PRINCIPAL NOW!" He yelled and I sighed as I grabbed my bag as he wrote me a slip and I snatched it from him. I headed to the office and sat in the office as I waited to have a LONG and BORING talk with the principal. As I waited I saw a Cullen walk in, and it was none other than Alice Cullen herself.

"Hey." I said and she turned to see me and she looked back to the secretary and then looked back at me. Her head turned so fast I thought she was gonna get whiplash.

"Are you Bell?" She asked and I nodded.

"Sorry the image you sent to me... Let's just say, nice boxers." She said and I blushed and laughed a bit to myself as she came and sat next to me.

"Heart boxers? Did you have a girlfriend over or something?" She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"I uh...No, No girlfriend, um...uh." I couldn't talk, I just lost the brain function to form words.

 _"WORK BRAIN!"_ I eternally screamed and shook my head.

"Sorry, I don't take pictures of myself a lot... You're the only person in this town that has seen me like that…. Well besides my dad when we have our lazy days…. And my brother when we go swimming." I said and looked at her and she smiled.

"Well I feel honored then, but to be fair, you looked half asleep when you took the photo, so we can blame it on sleep." She said and I nodded.

"Yea blame the sleep heh, so um… What are you doing in here?" I asked and she smiled a bit.

"Changing a class, they have me in biology, when I should be in chemistry." She said and I nodded.

"And why are you in here?" She asked and I sighed and then chuckled as I rubbed my neck and leaned back in the chair a bit.

"I um…. Your brother Jaspers said he was in a relationship with, your other brother Edward, and Mike said it was sick for siblings to be in a relationship…. And I said that you guys were adopted, swore and basically went off on the teacher…. I don't think my dad is gonna be to happy about this." I said as I looked at the principals door.

"Well thank you for defending my brothers, I'm sure they will say the same thing later." She said and I nodded.

"I hate people who can't think before they talk…. That's being a bit hypocritical but it does bother me depending on the situation."

"We've dealt with it before, it's nothing new, besides people forget about that after a while and still fawn over us." She said and I looked at her.

"Do um…. Want to hang out for a bit after school? I promise I'm not a crazy killer." I joked and she giggled, it sounded beautiful.

"Sure, but you have to meet my siblings first." She said and I nodded.

"Well it is half a day so we can meet in the parking lot, or by a classroom, it's up to you guys."

"We can meet by my families cars, I'll tell my siblings." She said then I heard a door open and looked to see the principal looking at me and I rubbed my neck once more as I got up.

"Talk to you soon." I said and she nodded as I went into the principals office. He closed the door and sighed as he went to his desk.

"This is the first day of school and already I have to deal with stupid teens." He mumbled.

"To be fair, teachers are stupid as well, and so are you, you don't know everything but you don't know nothing either." I said and he looked at me.

"And that mouth of yours got you in to big trouble." He said as he sat down.

"And why isn't Mike in here, I mean he swore too, only seems fair, but wait if you suspend him you'll lose the first football game, facts hurt you more in the future then in the present." I said and he rubbed his face.

"You were sent here for foul language, and talking about sexual accusations against a teacher, Bell your father wouldn't be to happy with this, him being the chief and all, this could hurt him." He said.

"Oh just like having multiple DUIs, purchase of a prostitute, and sex allegations with a student isn't gonna hurt you? We all know about this stuff, Mr. Jefferson it's a small town we live in and people talk, the question is, is it the truth or not." I said and he looked at me and sighed.

"I will not suspend you, and we will never speak of this again understood, and the next time you come back in here I will have you suspended or expelled." He said.

"Then I best better see anyone else who is sent here twice to be suspended or expelled as well, Mr. Jefferson especially Mike, cause we all know he's gonna be sent here one day or a few hundred days." I said as I got up once the bell rang and left his office. School went on as usual and it was the end of the day as I headed to the Cullen's cars and saw Alice who smiled and waved at me as I came up to her.

"Well hello bad boy." She said and I chuckled.

"Bad boy? No, smart ass, yes." I said and she smiled as she took me to her family, not gonna lie here but they seemed very good, but Rosalie was the one who was unsure about me.

"So explain yourself, you don't know anything about us yet you defended Jasper and Edward in a snap?" She asked.

"I know how it feels to be picked on for being different, when I lived in Arizona, I was picked on and bullied everyday, till I moved back here, no one helped me there, and I could have been an ass and not help, but hey, I wouldn't be any better." I said.

"Oh?" She asked and I nodded as I rubbed my neck.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys, but I must be going." I said and Alice looked at me.

"Oh wait let me give you my number." She said as she grabbed a pice of paper and a pen and wrote it down for me. Once she handed me the paper I nodded and smiled a bit.

"Thanks." I said and I gave her my number as well. After that they went into their respective cars and headed out of the parking lot.

"Not dating Hu?" I hard and jumped a bit as I looked to see Angela behind me.

"We aren't dating." I said and she laughed bit as I groaned and headed to my truck.

"I'm just playing with you Bell, besides she actually might be into you." She said and I looked at her.

"No she's just really nice, that's all." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"She gave you her number."

"So we could text on our phones and not use the dating app anymore, and I gave her my number too." I spoke as I opened the door and placed my bag inside.

"She called you a bad boy, why is that?" She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"Got in trouble for swearing and making allegations on a teacher, principal let me go when I spilled out his not so dirty secrets." I said and she laughed a bit.

"Wow, the Bell I knew wouldn't have done that what have you done with him?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Nothing, I'm my same old self, just…. More cocky….. Not like that." I said once I saw Angela smile a bit and we both laughed.

"So how's your dad going to take it?" She asked and I sighed.

"It could go a few ways, and one of those ways is grounding me until I apologize to the teacher and principal, or maybe, if I'm lucky I could get off scotch free." I put my bag in the back of the truck.

"I hope you get option two." She said and I nodded, then I heard my phone beep and looked to see a text from Alice already.

 _"You should come hang with me and my family some time, just give us a date that you're free."_

"Again, are you sure you two aren't dating?" I groaned as she laughed more.

"Some people would be annoyed by the constant asking but I can tolerate it because of Jacob, and yes I pretty sure we aren't dating, she's probable not into guys like me anyway, and I will respect that decision."

 _"I'm free on Saturday._ " I responded back and got into my truck and looked at Angela.

"Need a lift? We can hang at my home." I said and she nodded as she got in the passengers side and I drove to my home.

"Hope Eric doesn't get mad." I said.

"He's busy with the school paper already, said he needed to get a start on the info now before all the good stories are taken."

"Hmm, speaking of news, did you hear about the killer?" I asked.

"The Port Angelus Killer? Yea I read the paper this morning, those poor girls." She said and I looked at her.

"Yea…. You know…. I think I should drive you home when Eric can't take you." I said.

"Don't worry about little old me."

"Can't, besides you're my best friend, look I'll just take you home when Eric can't, my dad worries about me, but if we have a buddy then I think he'll calm down a bit." I explained.

"True, but I don't think the killer would come here, it's a small population here people would notice….. And I think I know why your dad worries a lot about this." She said as she looked at her phone.

"Why?"

"Well there's an update on the story, seems the killer goes after people in the gay community, those girls they went after were transgendered." She said and I gulped and slouched.

"It's a good think I'm not confident about telling people I'm trans then Hu?" I gave a weak laugh.

"Honestly, yes, but it's also sad in a way that you have to keep it bottled up." She said as I parked my truck in my driveway, then helped Angela in my home.

"Ah, I write things down and talk to a councilor online, so it's fine…. So lunch… Want a sandwich?"

"Sure." She said and I began working on our lunch, after it was done we sat at the table and ate.

 _"Hey, you said something about a place called LaPush, correct?"_ I looked at the text and nodded as I replied back.

 _"Yea it's like a beach, but a little colder, and it has a cliff you can dive off of."_ I texted.

 _"Awesome, we can meet there Saturday, if that's fine with you."_

 _"Yea, that's great actually, I needed to see my brother anyway, we can meet up at around noon, that's the best time to go."_

 _"Alright then, it's a date."_ Alice texted and I turned red and shut my phone off.

"Oh did Bell get a nude photo already? No one can resist the Swan charm Hu?" Angela said and I rubbed my neck.

"No nude photos and no I know a few people that can resist the Swan charm, and I'm friends with one of them." I said as I looked at her.

"True, oh by the way, next week you and I are going to have some fun."

"What kind of fun are you talking about? Cause usually your fun, involves nerd games like dungeons and dragons." I said and she looked at me.

"Video marathon will be the choice of fun for next week, DD is next month when I can get more new players to join in." She said and I nodded.

"What kind of video marathon?" I asked.

"Zombies, Romance, Comedy, doesn't matter what it is." She said and I heard a car door close and sighed as I rubbed my neck.

"Dad's home." I said and my father entered the house and waved to Angela.

"What are you two up to?" He asked.

"Having lunch and talking about nerd things." I said and he went and made himself a sandwich.

"Got a call from the principal today, Bell…. Mind explaining what happened?" He asked.

"Depends what did you hear from the principal?" I asked back.

"Foul Language, and something about sex allegations at a teacher." He said.

"Hmm, ok, foul language was at Mike Newton, making fun of one of the Cullen family members, and I did swear at the teacher and spoke of his sexual counters with a student, which wasn't a secret at all, and yea I did blackmail the principal too, I will admit to that even though he didn't mention it to you." I told him.

"Hmm ok well you are honest, you were trying to help someone, but I still have to punish you." He said and thought.

"No riding motorbikes for a month." He said and I nodded, a bit sad but the guy knew what I love to do, can't blame him though.

"Yes sir." I said as we all talked a bit longer and finished our food.

"Well I should be going home, thanks for letting me visit Mr. Swan." Angela said as I helped her get to the truck.

"You can come by any time Angela." He said and I took Angela home. After I dropped her off I decided to take a little detour into town for a bit since it was still a bit light out, I headed into the market and looked around, for something I could make tomorrow. School lunches aren't that bad here, but that's only if you get it from the Ala Cart line.

"Um excuse me, could you help me real fast?" I heard and looked to see a woman in her thirties with long brown hair, she was a bit short compared to me but had a motherly look to her.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked.

"I can't reach the box up on the top shelf could you help me?" She asked and I nodded as I grabbed the box of rice for her and handed it to her.

"Thank you very much, young man." She said and I nodded.

"Anytime…. My Name is Bell." I said and I swear the woman smiled at me.

"Oh, you must be the Bell that goes to my kid school right? My family just moved here." She said.

"Oh you must be Mr. Cullen's wife, yea I go to school with your kids, I have a few of them in my class." I said.

"Oh yes, Jasper told me about how you helped him in his history class, thank you dear." She said and I couldn't help but smile.

"No problem, I uh, didn't like the guy who was picking on him anyway, so least I got to blow off some steam from him." I said as I rubbed my neck a bit.

"Well thank you, oh my daughter Alice said that you would be coming with us to this place called LaPush with us on Saturday?" She asked and I nodded.

"I mean if you want, I uh…did't think to ask you and your husband about my company being there." I said a bit nervous.

"Oh no we don't mind, besides we wouldn't know where the place is, so we would love for you to come join us, to be honest with you, Alice is happy she made a new friend so quickly here, and what makes her happy makes us happy." She said.

"That's really nice….um well I should let you finish shopping Mrs. Cullen." I said.

"Please call me Esme, and my husband Carlisle Mr and Mrs, makes us feel old." She said and I chuckled a bit.

"Alright, it was nice meeting you Esme." I said as she went off to finish her shopping and I got a few bags of food for tomorrow and I headed home. Once home I put the food in the fridge and saw my dad on the couch watching tv.

"Heading to bed, dad." I said.

"Alight, nite Kiddo, oh and I won't be home tomorrow, so no parties." He said and I shook my head and smiled as I patted his head.

"Even if I invite Lilly and Mrs. Patterson?" I asked and he pretended to think.

"Hmm as long as they make their Apple Pie then all can be forgiven." He said and we chuckled and I headed to bed. But before I could sleep I got a text message.

 _"Hey sorry to bother you, if you're asleep, but I hope we can be great friends and that we can hang out more in the future."_ It seemed strange to get a text like this at all, but hey everyone is different.

 _"Yea of course we can be friends and hang out more, well good night, see you tomorrow Alice."_ I texted back then I shut my phone off put it on the charger and I fell asleep.


	3. Meeting The Swan Family

**-Chapter 3: Meeting The Swan Family**

(Bells Pov)

I hear the sound of the alarm clock going off so I roll over and turn the alarm off. I open my eyes and look at the ceiling for a bit before I hear a knock on the door.

"Bell it's time to get up for school." I heard my father say.

"I'm up Dad." I mumbled as I got up and did my morning routine. I decided not to shave this time wanting to try a new look. I come down the stairs and grab my keys then I pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"Well you seem happy this morning." My father said and I looked at him.

"Well….. I get to see Alice today, I suppose she makes anyone happy really." I said as I grabbed some bread and put it in the toaster. I looked at him as he looked at me with a smile.

"I know you have to have a crush on this girl Bell." He said and I grabbed the jam.

"Let's say I hypothetically like her….. would you be ok with me dating her?" I asked as I looked at him.

"I wouldn't mind at all." He said and I nodded.

"She is a cutie, I'll admit to that….. and I wouldn't mind dating her myself, but I don't know if she would really be interested in myself….. like if she wants kids with a real man or if I'm…. man enough for her." I said and the toast popped up and I grabbed it then spread the jam onto it.

"Hmm…. Look there are other ways to have kids, adoption is an option, then with the whole are you man enough for her, I'll tell you that there are people born as men who aren't real men themselves, they hurt women for power, or do other things." My Dad said and I looked at him as I bit into the toast.

"That is true but I don't know if Alice is actually into me…. I can't explain it sorry." I said and looked at the ground and rubbed my neck.

"It's fine Bell." He said and then came up and patted me on the shoulder.

"You're a great man Bell, trust me, she'll like you." He said and then left the house. I looked at the newspaper and read it a bit. Another murder had happened to close to Forks for my comfort. My phone went off and I answered it.

"Hello?" I asked as I got up and grabbed my bag.

"Bell how are you?" I heard and I was a little choked up.

"Mom?" I asked.

"Hello dear how are you?" She asked and I rubbed my neck a bit.

"I'm fine um… why are you calling me right now? Is something wrong?" I asked as I set my bag down.

"Actually I wanted you to know that me and Phil will be in Forks by this afternoon." She said.

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked.

"Well Phil is bringing Maria as well." She said and I groaned.

"I'm not gonna deal with this right now I have school, if Phil is gonna start this shit with me I don't want to hear it right now." I said as I rubbed my head.

"I know, I know, Bell just." She said and I stopped her.

"Don't start this now, Mom I have to go to school when you two get here then we will talk but right now is not a good time." I said as I hung up and headed to school. Once there I saw Alice and I couldn't help but smile as I got out and she came up to me.

"Hello Bell." She said as she hugged me and I hugged back.

"Hello Alice." I said and we pulled apart. She looked up at me and I chuckled a bit.

"And what has tickled your funny bone?" She asked.

"You um…you heh…. Sorry but you're just so darn cute." I said and she blushed a lot.

"Oh wow someone is easily embarrassed." I chuckled and she hit my chest.

"And someone didn't shave today." She said going off topic and I laughed a bit.

"Thanks for the laughs today." I said and she looked at me.

"You're morning not going so well?" She asked and I sighed as I rubbed my neck a bit.

"Just my mom and her husband coming to visit this afternoon." I said and she nodded.

"So no shaving today?" She asked and I nodded.

"Wanted to try something new." I said and she hugged me as the school bell rang and we headed to our classes. After a few long hours lunch finally rolled on by and I went over to Alice and we sat with her siblings.

"So how's everyone doing?" Emmett asked and I ate my burger.

"Going well so far, we're learning about genetics all over again." Rosalie laughed and I nodded.

"They re-teach many things don't know why though especially when it's something you learned in the fifth grade." I mumbled and Alice patted my back a bit.

"So are we gonna do anything interesting today?" Jasper asked and they all said what they were planning on doing.

"And you Bell?" Edward asked and I looked at him.

"Gonna deal with my scattered brained mother and my stupid fucking stepfather." I said and they looked at me.

"Sorry I just dislike him." I said.

"A lot of kids don't like their stepparents." Edward said and I laughed a bit to myself.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"I don't like him not because he married my mother….. I hate him for a different reason."

"And what reason is that? If you want to tell us that is." Alice said and I looked at her and rubbed my head a bit.

"You already know but they don't and I don't want to say cause I don't know how they would feel." I mumbled and she rubbed my back. The bell rang, ending lunch. We headed back to the classrooms and done the work that was needed to be finished. Once school was over I looked at my old red truck.

"Do you need someone to talk to?" I heard and turned a bit to look at Alice.

"I do but…. I don't want to go home." I said.

"We could go to mine." She said.

"My Mom is expecting to see me."

"I could come with you."

"Would you be scared if I started fighting with my stepdad?" I asked.

"Maybe, depends on who started it and why."

"….. you do know what I'm afraid to tell your siblings right?" I asked.

"About who you are in your past."

"You um…. You haven't shown signs of disgust." I said and she looked at me.

"Why should I?"

"Cause I'm a freak."

"You're not."

"That's What my stepdad says I am."

"He's wrong."

"How?"

"He's not a doctor, and neither am I but I know you aren't and you know you aren't." She said and I rub my neck a bit and take in a deep breath.

"Would I be an asshole if I asked you…. to come with me?" I asked as I rubbed my hands on my jeans.

"Not at all." She said and gently took my hand and I held it a bit. I looked at her and sighed.

"He's gonna call you a sinner and all that stupid shit." I told her.

"And I'll call him an asshole with no life." She said and I chuckled and covered about my mouth. My phone went off and I sighed as I answered it and took Alice to my car.

"Hello?" I asked as I opened her door.

"Bell where are you?" I heard my mother ask as I closed Alice's door.

"I'm still at school…… I'm gonna stop at the store real quick and be on my way home."

"Alright, oh your father just got home." She said and hung up and I got on my side of the truck. I looked at Alice as I got inside.

"You might want to tell your siblings you're coming with me." I told her and she sent a text to her family. I drove into town and headed to a grocery store.

"It's so beautiful here." She said and I looked around a bit.

"I guess…. I mean I hadn't really taken in the beauty of this town but I haven't taken in the beauty of most places I lived in Cause I would move away once I actually had the time." I said as I drove up to the store.

"Maybe one day you can." She said and I smiled.

"Yea…. One day." I said as I parked the truck and we went inside. I looked around the store a bit.

"You need something in particular?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Healthy diet foods….. Mom would hate to know I've been eating burgers and pizzas…. Junk food really." I said as I grabbed some greens.

"But she isn't watching you anymore." She said and I nodded.

"I know, but still don't want her to worry to much." I said as we got some fruits, along with some vitamins.

"So she's a health nut?" She asked and I chuckled as I looked at some drinks.

"Yea but she means well especially when it comes to me being healthy." I told her as I set some drinks down.

"Sorry for prying into your life."

"Not really prying if I'm telling you things and not keeping them hidden." I said as I looked at her.

"Do you want anything to drink or snack on?" I asked and she looked at me.

"No thank you." She said and I nodded then went and paid for the food. Once done I took the food to the truck, got in with Alice and I looked at the wheel.

"If you want we can go to my house." She said and I rubbed my head a bit.

"I need to go home."

"You can tell your mom you're at a friends house."

"She would call me till I came back home." I said as I began to drive.

"Do you not want to see him?" She asked.

"I don't want to….. I'm not afraid if that's what you're thinking." I said as I got closer to my home.

"Never said you were."

"I broke his nose, just like I broke Sams' nose before." I said and looked at her.

"Why?"

"……my stepdad said I should burn for what I have done to my body." I told her as we got into my driveway and I looked at the door as my mother came out and ran up to the truck. I got out and hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Hey Mom." I said as I leaned back onto my truck door.

"Hey yourself, how's my big man doing?" She asked and I rubbed my neck as Alice came over to my side.

"I'm doing fine Mom and you?" I asked and she looked at Alice a bit then at me.

"Doing fine, I see that there's no healthy food in the house."

"We just ran out this morning I told Dad I was going shopping." I lied as I went and grabbed the bags and showed her.

"Alright…. Good, so you didn't introduce me." My Mom said and she nodded her head to Alice.

"Mom this is Alice." I said and she looked at me.

"Girlfriend?" She asked and before I could say anything Alice spoke up.

"Yes I am." She said and I looked at her and then at my mom.

"Y-Yea my girlfriend." I said and Alice helped me with the bags as we went in. I saw Phil in the living room talking to my dad.

"Hey Bella." Phil said and I glared at him a bit and took Alice to the kitchen and we put the food away.

"So who's this lady?" Phil asked and I looked at him.

"My girlfriend." I said and looked at him.

"Got a problem?" I asked.

"A bit Yea." He said and I rolled my eyes and finished putting the food away. I grabbed a water for me and Alice and we both took a drink.

"So Bell how was school?" My Dad asked and I handed him a beer.

"It was fine, just relearned things I already know."

"Yea right." Phil mumbled and I held Alices' hand.

"So how long have you dated my son?" My mother asked and my dad looked at me confused.

"For a week."

"Oh so you don't know that Bella is a." But I cut him off.

"She already knows about me Phil and she is ok with it, and if you start your bullshit right now then you can just leave." I said and glared at him.

"You'll never have kids with that freak you know." He said and I rolled my head to the side and then looked at him.

"Phil right? I've only met you for twenty minutes and already you're showing me that you're a complete and total asshole that only wants to make himself feel good by trying to hurt others." Alice said and I saw him look at her in shock, and then anger.

"You little." He said and I pulled her behind me.

"Mom." I said and she grabbed Phil's hand and I looked at him.

"Tell your bitch to shut up." Phil said and I glared at him.

"I'd suggest you watch what you say here Phil this is my home." I heard my dad say and he looked at Phil.

"Whatever." Phil said as he walked out and I looked at Alice.

"So……. Dinner?" My Dad asked and I nodded.

"Yea um….. Alice want to help?" I asked and she nodded as we went to grab some food. As we cooked a bit and I heard my parents talking.

"Did you know about Bells girlfriend?" I heard my mom ask in a low voice.

"I knew he had a crush on her I just didn't know they were dating till now."

"Well do you know if they're…… you know?" I heard my mom ask and Alice giggled a bit and I looked at her.

"Wanna joke around?" She whispered and I looked at her and nodded. Why not I could use more laughs today. I felt Alice grab my hand gently and I lifted it up a bit and kissed her hand.

"So Bell, last night was really fun." She said. I know she was joking but I still blushed a lot and heard my parents stop talking, so we pretended not to notice.

"Yea it was….. maybe we can do it again tonight?" I asked and she smiled at me.

"If you're up to it." She said.

"You best better wear protection." I heard and looked at me Mom and I raised my brow a bit.

"But my elf doesn't have a protection spell." I said and Alice busted out laughing as my mom looked at me weird and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Elf?" She asked.

"Dungeons and Dragons kinda thing….. nerd stuff, Angela got me hooked on it and Alice wanted to know how to play." I lied and my mom looked at me a bit.

"Well….. carry on than." She said and left to the living room and I looked at Alice who had a smirk on her face.

"Oh my god." I chuckled and she patted my back as she giggled.

"That was to good." She said and I nodded.

"Yea… Hey um… do you want to um…. Hang out tomorrow as well?" I asked and she nodded. I heard footsteps coming down from the stairs and I turned to see Maria.

"Who's this Bell?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"This is my stepsister Maria, Maria this is my….. girlfriend Alice." I said and Alice rubbed my back and Maria looked at me.

"Really?... you have a girlfriend?" Maria asked and I nodded.

"How long?"

"A week." Alice told her and I look at the food.

"You work fast Bell." She said.

"I asked him out." Alice said and I heard Maria laugh a bit.

"Not trying to be rude but did Bell say anything?" Maria asked.

"No need to worry little sis she knows about me and a bit of my past." I told her and she nodded. Maria is a good kid, she's just looking out for me.

"So What's for dinner?" I heard my dad ask and I looked at him.

"Some steaks, salad, spinach, carrots, and also a few slices of apples, and I have to cut the melon." I said and he looked at me.

"You know mom's not to big on steak." He said and I nodded.

"I know I….. um…. Got her some fish, and no I'm not gonna fry it Dad." I said and he nodded.

"You mom doesn't like the taste?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"I know people that don't like turkey, and Lilly our neighbor she doesn't like ham but Mrs. Patterson loves it." I said with a chuckle.

"Oh are they old friends living together?" She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"No they're married….. they're like my grandparents, my cool ones that is….. I talk to them and ask for their advice when I can't talk to my dad." I admitted and looked at Alice.

"Trust me when you meet them you'll love them, they kinda spoil me." I said and she smiled at me.

"I'll um…. Set the table." I mumbled a bit and grabbed everything we needed and grabbed a beer for my dad, juice for me, my mom and Alice, then got milk for Maria.

"Hey why do I get milk?" Maria jokingly asked.

"You're not gonna be like Edward Elric little sis." I said and she laughed. My mom and Dad came and so did Phil.

"Where's my plate?" He asked.

"You're a big boy make it yourself." I said as I helped Alice into her chair and everyone sat down and he glared at me.

"So is your dad." He said and I sighed.

"Phil don't start." My Mom warned him and I sat next to Alice and me and Dad started to eat.

"Figures pigs can't wait to eat before prayers." Phil said and I looked at him.

"You can still say them, but I'm hungry, my dads hungry and we will eat." I said.

"And that's another reason you'll go to hell." He said as if it would hurt me.

"Phil, me and Bell have our own life, we still go to church when we want to, we don't have to go every Sunday like you, what me and Bell do in MY home mind you is our routine as well, just like you have a routine at your home, and do not try to be little my son again or you'll be packing your bags and sleeping in a motel." My Dad said and I looked at him kinda shocked. Not shocked that he defended me just shocked that he basically talked more than usual and for telling Phil to basically fuck off.

"But I bet Alice prays right, your family is religious so you know what you're doing is wrong." He told Alice and I slammed my hands on the table as I stood up.

"You can leave her the fuck out of this Phil don't bring her into this." I said.

"Bell it's ok, and Phil yes my family is religious but we're all different religions, I'm not the same as my adoptive parents and I don't know what my birth parents faith was, but in my views we do not discriminate those who are different unless it's for murder, Bell is a fine young man, far more of a gentlemen than you, he kindly pulled a chair out for me, he helped me with dinner, he listens to me and I do the same for him. Now you on the other hand, cannot sit the woman you're married to, you bash on your stepson for being himself, but you would never belittle yourself. No you would take pride in yourself and pride is a sin in your view correct? So don't you dare say anything bad about Bell if you can't even say bad about yourself." Alice said and we all looked at her with wide eyes and I shook my head and smiled.

"Jesus fucking Christ." I said and she actually blushed a bit.

"You're nothing but a." Phil tried to say.

"Word can go around this town like a fire Phil so I would suggest keeping your mouth shut unless you want people to start talking." Charlie said as he ate his food and I looked at Phil.

"Oh that's right, word does go around fast, tell me Alice how pissed would your brother Emmett be if he heard a grown man call his sister a sinner, or even tell her that she should burn in Hell?" I asked her and she smirked a bit.

"Trust me, Phil wouldn't be playing baseball anymore if Rosalie hears about that." She said and I ate and so did she.

"Phil you can go stay at a motel, I'm not going to waste this visit with my only child just so you can act like a complete and total asshole to him and disrespect my ex-husbands way of living." My Mom said and I looked at her, then at Phil who basically huffed like a child and walked out the house.

"Another entertaining dinner." Maria said and I chuckled.

"This happens a lot?" Alice asked and we all nodded.

"Ever since Phil was a boy he was raised to believe in his faith and he takes some things out of context or doesn't really do the whole, what would they do kinda situation…… but he's not going to do that to my son and Charlie in Charlie's own home." My mother said and I nodded.

"To tell you the truth when I first met Phil he was a good guy but ever since I wanted to change….. the outside of me…… he didn't take it to well." I said and drank my juice.

"Alright so let's talk about something else, Alice sweetie what are your hobbies?" My mother asked and I saw Alice smile.

"Art, drawing, sketching, painting, photography, sculpting, anything to keep my hands busy." She said and I saw Maria smirking and I almost chuckled. Dirty minds.

"Are you going to attend an art college?" My mother asked.

"Yes, but I'll also be going for my teaching and nursing degrees as well." Alice said.

"Oh that's so nice maybe you and Bell can play Doctor." My Mom said and both me and Charlie spit out our drinks and Alice was rubbing my back a bit.

"That was blunt." Maria laughed and I looked at both of them.

"Why would you say that Mom?"

"Payback for earlier sweetie." She simply said as she smiled and took a sip of her drink. I looked over to Alice to see she was blushing a lot.

"I think you broke Bells nurse Mom." Maria said and waved her hand in Alice's face and I rubbed my neck and turned red.

"Ok, how do we rate this dinner?" My Mom asked and I chuckled as Alice finally snapped out of it and looked at me.

"I'll give it a nine." I said and held Alice's hand under the table. The rest of the family talked more and I just looked at Alice as she talked to Maria. Alice is a wonderful woman, that much is true….. maybe I should ask her out for real.

"So is Alice staying the night?" My Mom asked as everyone got up and me and her were cleaning dishes.

"I um….. I can take her home, if she wants." I said as I handed her the clean plate.

"She's a wonderful girl Bell." She said and I looked at Alice as her and Maria were talking about clothes.

"She is…. Heck she came here with me, defended me…. Wasn't disgusted by me." I said and handed my mom another plate.

"You know I wouldn't mind having her as a daughter-in-law." My Mom said and I looked at her.

"I don't know."

"You afraid you might end up like me and your father?" She asked concerned.

"No….. kinda….. I mean she's the only one that was so nice to me when we first met." I said.

"How did you two meet?" She asked and I looked at her.

"We um…. Met on a dating app, and I found out she would be going to the same school as me so….. we were able to meet in person…. Her siblings are nice too, her brother Emmett especially, he's like a giant teddy bear." I told my mom and she smiled.

"But do they?" She said and I shook my head no.

"I don't know how they would act, but….. I don't think they would be bothered by it…. If Alice isn't than maybe." I trailed off and handed my mom a cup.

"Take your time sweetie, that's all I can say…. I'm new to this." She said and I nodded.

"It's fine, any advice you give me is good enough….. well except that one." I said and smiled and she looked at me.

"How was I suppose to know that the girl hated candy, and on Valentine's Day of all days it's free candy." My Mom said and I laughed.

"I didn't know either." I said and we finished up the dishes and I went over to Alice who pulled me on to the couch with her and I smiled a bit.

"So Alice…… um…. Wanna stay the night? Or I could take you home if you want." I said and she looked at me.

"Are you ok with that?" She asked and I nodded and looked at my dad.

"I'm fine." He said and I nodded.

"I can take you home, and get you some clothes." I said and she nodded and we got ready. I took her to my truck and helped her in gently.

"This was nice." She said as I got into my side and started the truck.

"It was?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Yea, Phil was bad but hey being with you was fun, your parents are funny and your stepsister is great to talk to about shopping and all that." She said and I smiled.

"Yea….. heh that was fun." I said as we went to her home. She held my hand as I drove and I gently stroked the back of her hand with my thumb. We sat hearing the songs on the radio, and I drove up to her home and parked the truck.

"I'll be back in a bit." She said and I nodded as she ran out the truck and into her home. I saw someone come out and come up to the truck and knocked and I got out.

"Hey Rosalie." I said and leaned on my truck.

"Hey….. so Alice seemed very happy when she came inside." She said and I rubbed my neck. I looked at her and put my hands in my pockets.

"She came over to my home….. she met my family including my dick of a stepdad."

"Did He say anything?" She asked.

"Sadly yes, but your sister told him off…. And so did me and my parents." I said and she nodded.

"I'm glad she's having fun." She said and I nodded.

"Honestly this is the most fun I've had in years." I said as I looked at her.

"Alice does that to people." She said and I nodded.

"Um…… Rosalie…… just wondering….. what do you and your brothers think about Alice being around me?" I asked and she looked at me then leaned on my truck next to me.

"To be fair, at first we didn't trust you, you know new place and all." She said and I nodded, understandable.

"But hey Alice is happy, and you are a good guy even thought we've known you for a short time." She said and I nodded.

"Yea, usually my stepsister would have to talk for me, I'm not outgoing I'm just boring."

"Not to Alice." She said and I nodded and we saw Alice run over to my truck and looked at us.

"I'll be on my way." Rosalie said and left me and Alice.

"Ready?"

"Hell yea." She said and I laughed as I helped her in my truck and drove to my home.


	4. The Sleepover

**Chapter 4: The Sleepover**

 ** _Ok so in this chapter medical science is more advanced than it is in this real time but not to advanced, this will be shown later in the future chapters and this one. Explanation done._**

(Bells Pov)

I drove to my home while Alice sang along to a lady Gaga song, ironically it was "Born This Way."

"So what do you do at sleepovers?" I asked her and she stopped her singing and looked at me.

"You never had a sleepover and you're how old?" She asked and I laughed.

"Nope, I never had a sleepover, I either never got the chance, never wanted to, or was never invited to one." I said and she looked at me.

"Oh well this is gonna be great, usually at sleepovers we watch movies, talk about guys or girls, play games, trust me you'll love this." She said and looked at the road.

"So it's mostly for girls?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Well no guys can have them too but from what my brother Emmett says, guys party more and drink a lot." She said and I rubbed my head.

"Well that's interesting to know." I said as I pulled into my driveway and helped Alice bring her stuff in.

"Well hello love birds what took you two so long?" Maria asked and I looked at her.

"Alice lives a good distance away from town, it's gonna take a while." I said as I grabbed Alices' bag and took it to my room. Once I came back down I saw Maria and Alice talking.

"Oh you should have seen Bell when he was younger." Maria said.

"I bet he was cute as a girl too." Alice said and I blushed a lot as I grabbed a drink from the fridge.

"I still wore boy clothes." I told her and she looked at me and I grabbed an old photo of me and my dad when we went to the Ranch in Texas. I was wearing a black cowboy hat, and boots that matched along with black jeans and a white tank top.

"Oh my god you're adorable and very handsome too." She said and I blushed even more, thinking I might pass out.

"Th-thanks, um….. juice?" I asked as I went to grab a glass.

"Thank you." Alice said and I nodded as I poured some in the glass.

"Bell was a messy boy too, one time in Germany he went to the park while it was raining and was covered head to toe in mud." Maria said.

"I remember when you took moms lipstick and put it on yourself so bad that you looked like a clown." I said and she smirked at me.

"That the best you got big bro?"

"I could tell Mom about the condom I found in your trash bag." I smirked as she blushed and Alice giggled.

"Well……. You bought some condoms at the store too you know." She said and I laughed.

"Yea I did, not gonna lie." I said as I drank from my glass and looked at Alice.

"You do anything crazy or something?" I asked and she looked at me and smiles.

"One time I almost broke Edwards piano when I jumped from the stairs." She said and I looked at her.

"Wow, did it hurt?" I asked her.

"Not much my legs just turned to jello for a bit." She said and I nodded as we all sat at the table and I looked to see my parents watching Baseball on TV.

"Do you play sports Bell?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"I used to play softball, and then baseball, and a bit of soccer." I said and she smiled.

"So you're an athlete."

"Not really, I didn't get to play much due to my huge tendency to fall on my face." I said and Maria giggled.

"Oh I remember your middle school soccer game, it was funny, Bell was finally able to play one quarter and what does he do? Kicks the ball into his face, how he did it will be a mystery to us all." She said and I sighed.

"Yea it was a bad day." I said and Alice patted my back.

"Ok let's play truth or dare." Maria said and I shrugged.

"Sure why not, but don't we need more people?" I asked.

"Nope, three is fine." She said and rubbed her hands together.

"Sure no harm in this game." Alice said and I watched her.

"Ok I'll go first……. Alice truth or dare?" Maria asked and I saw Alice think.

"Let's stay safe and go truth."

"Buzz kill….. ok…… have you ever kissed a guy?" She asked and Alice nodded.

"Yea, a dumb Ex in Alaska, his name is James." She said and I looked at Maria.

"Alright your turn Alice." She said.

"Bell truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"I'll go dare." I said and she smirked.

"Oh a dare already how wonderful." Maria said and I saw Alice put her thinking face on.

" I dare you…… to….. hm give me your phone and let me text the first contact anything I want." She said with an evil grin.

"Um…. Ok." I gulped as I handed her my phone and she looked at it.

"Hey I'm not on here." She said.

"Yes you are, I labeled you Pixie see." I said as I went to her contact and I smiled a bit.

"Awwww, so cute." Maria said and I nodded then Alice went to my first contact which was Angela. I didn't look at what she was writing but I did see her hit send and she locked my phone and kept it away from me.

"Alright…..um….. Maria truth or dare?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Dare."

"I dare you…… to jump on Mom and dads lap and leave me and Alice alone." I said and she glared at me playfully.

"Fine I'll leave you two to make out." She said and I patted her back as she ran off to Mom and Dad.

"Aww no fun." Alice said and looked at me.

"She knows I'm joking, she can come back." I said and I heard both my parents grunt as weight was put on them.

"Maria you're a bit to big to be laying on our laps." My Dad said and I chuckled as I got up to see her laying back with her hands behind her head.

"You guys are comfortable." She said and I laughed a bit as my dad glared at me.

"Alright Maria come hang out with us teenagers again." I said and she ran right back.

"Alice truth or dare?" Maria asked as she got in her chair.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Bell." She said and I looked down at the table and I drank the rest of my juice.

"Alright." She said and I looked up at her.

"Wait wha-." I tried to say but Alice kissed my cheek and I froze up.

"Well I wasn't specific about how to kiss him, Alright your turn Alice." Maria said and Alice looked at me.

"Truth or Dare Bell?" She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"Truth." I said and then my phone dinged and I went to grab it but Alice smacked my hand playfully.

"Hmm, have you ever broken a girls heart?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I'm actually not sure, I might have and I don't know." I said as I rubbed my neck a bit confused.

"Hmm, interesting." Maria said and I nodded.

"Maria truth or dare?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Truth."

"Have you dated anyone after I left?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, nice man actually, and I have a girlfriend too." She said and I smiled.

"Wow two people at once, interesting." I said and she smiled a bit.

"Thank you." She said.

"And they know right?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yep, you know me, I always tell them that there might be another with me." She said and I nodded.

"Just be careful." I said and looked at her.

"I will, Alright my turn." Maria said and smiled.

"Actually it's bedtime for you Maria." My Mom said and I smiled at her.

"But it's my time off from school." Maria said dramatically and Alice and I laughed a bit.

"Go to bed player, you need your beauty sleep." I said and she hit my head and I laughed as she walked away and I looked at Alice and rubbed my neck.

"Night Bell." My Parents said as they went to their room.

"Night." I said and watched them head up the stairs.

"Um…. Anything you want to talk about?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Do you like someone at the school?"

"Yea."

"Do you want to tell me who?"

"……no not really."

"Is it Rosalie?" She asked and I look at her like she's crazy.

"Oh god no, your sister would kill me……. She's not my type anyway." I said and she smiled.

"What is your type?" She asked and I thought a bit.

"Short….. smart….. dark hair….." I said and she smiled up at me.

"So, someone like me?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea….. someone like you." I said and she grabbed my hand gently and I gripped it. My hand overlapping hers.

"I um….. I was wondering if you'd like to….. maybe I don't know um…. Forget it." I said and looked at her.

"No please tell me."

"Um……. LaPush….. we could sneak out right now, it's beautiful at night, I could make a bonfire and, and, and I could make s'mores." I said stuttering a bit and I was sweating a bit.

"Sure, but I don't have a bathing suit." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"I um…. Might have some or um we could just relax?" I asked and she nodded we went to my room real quick and luckily found and old bikini I wore before my transition and it fit Alice too. I grabbed my swimming trunks and we went back into the kitchen with a bag and I grabbed some chocolate bars, gram crackers, and marshmallows along with kabob skewers and put them in the bag. I looked over to Alice who grabbed two towels and we headed to my truck and I helped her in, then I got in, turned the truck on, and headed off to LaPush.

"Your parents aren't gonna be mad are they?" She asked.

"They might be mad that I brought you with me in the middle of the night, but they'll get over it…… maybe…… they might tell your parents." I said and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. She gently grabbed my hand and I looked at her. I smiled as I finally got us to LaPush and helped her out the truck gently.

"Such a fine gentleman you are."

"It's sad that I don't see much of that here in a small town like this especially." I said as I took her to the fire pit area. I helped get her seated and then grabbed some wood and grabbed some flint and my trusty steal rod and used my knife to get some sparks. After a while I was able to get the fire going and smiled at Alice.

"Very good, not even Jasper can get a fire going this fast." She said and I sat next to her.

"Oh? I would assume he's great at survival stuff." I said and smiled as she got closer to me. I was sweating a bit and I chuckled.

"I um…. Want to see the flames turn blue?" I asked and she looked at me and I headed into my truck and grabbed a powder that just turns flames into different colors. I came back and showed her the powder and then took some and threw it in the flames and they turned blue.

"Oh wow, it's so beautiful." She said in awe and I rub my neck. We watched the flames for about an hour and I grabbed the food and we began making s'mores. I heard a wolf howl and Alice flinch a bit and I looked at her.

"Hey it's ok, I'm here." I said and rubbed her shoulder gently as I looked around.

"You sure?" She asked and I nodded.

"The wolves here won't hurt anyone……. I was out here with my friend Leah…… just me and her……. And a wolf was just walking around as if guarding us…… this place is known for wolves and their history of protecting man." I said and rubbed my neck and looked at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night." She said and I nodded as I finished my s'more.

"Oh yea, it's really beautiful out here." I said and we ate in silence. We heard the crickets making sounds and the occasional wolf howl. After two hours of relaxing Alice headed to the truck and I saw her grabbing her bikini.

"You can change in the truck." I said and turned away from her for privacy. After a while I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up and smiled at her.

"Hey." I said and Alice kissed my cheek and I froze a bit then got up and grabbed my trunks and changed behind the truck. I came back out from the side and ran up to the water and Alice was right behind me.

"Oh damn it's a little cold." She said and I chuckled and looked at her.

"Yea that's the thing about night time." I said and chuckled as I went into the water more and she followed as she got use to the water. I looked at her as she came up to me and I smiled as I held her waist gently and looked down at her.

"This ok?" I asked and she nodded as she put her arms around my neck.

"Yes, it's fine." She said and I smiled a bit.

"You're very beautiful." I told her and she put her head on my chest.

"Thank you….. you're very handsome." She said and I smiled as I felt gentle waves hit us.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Very good, especially now." She said and I rubbed her sides gently and I felt her shiver.

"Are you cold?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"No I'm good….. I'm comfortable." She said and I looked at her to make sure she was ok.

"You um…… you sure?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm sure Bell…… thank you for worrying." She said and I rubbed her back.

"Heh yea have to worry." I said and she looked at me.

"And why?" She asked and I cleared my throat a bit.

"You're so small, I know you can take care of yourself and all that but still you're so small and I don't want anything bad to happen to you." I said and she looked at me.

"Thank you for thinking about me Bell, you're a wonderful man and any woman should be glad to be with you." She said and I looked away and then at her.

"Yea I suppose…… but after they find out I'm just….. just a freak." I spat at myself and she grabbed my face and made me look at her.

"You are not a freak, you are a real man, and any woman should be proud that you are willing to love them, and take care of them, and just be happy." She said and I looked at her.

"I." I tried to talk and she stopped me.

"Please don't say anything bad about yourself Bell, please don't do that." She said and I nodded as I put my head on her shoulder.

"I won't I promise." I told her and she nodded as she put her hands behind my neck again and I rubbed her sides gently.

"Do you want to leave?" I asked and she looked up at me.

"If you want." I said and she nodded as we got out the water and she went by the fire and I grabbed our towels and handed her one and we looked at the flames.

"Thank you Bell….. this was a wonderful day, and night." She said and I smiled.

"Even after my dumbass stepdad, started his whole religion talk?" I asked and she nodded.

"I wanted to tell him off, trust me Bell you don't have to worry about anybody cause you have me." She said and I nodded.

"Thanks." I said and she nodded as I rubbed my hands.

"So you had both operations?" She asked and I nodded.

"Can you um….. you know?" She asked and I nodded.

"Medical science has gone so far that I can actually feel all of it….." I said and looked at Alice.

"So? You can feel everything?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea, feel, move, the whole shabang." I said and rubbed my neck and laughed a bit nervous.

"Oh sorry for butting in." She said and I look at her.

"No it's ok don't say sorry heh, it's fine." I said and she nodded.

"But you can't have kids?" She asked and I nodded.

"Can't have kids, well DNA and all that stuff they talk about but I myself can not get a girl pregnant through sexual intercourse." I told her and she nodded.

"But if they did find a way for you to have children that way….. would you do it?" She asked and I scratched my head.

"Maybe if I'm not to old for it then yes I would, but if I am then I'm fine just like this." I said and she smiled at me.

"If you had a child…. What would you name them?" She asked and I smiled.

"Um…. I suppose Charlie for a boy, and um…. Maybe Lilly for a girl."

"I love those names, Charlie for your dad right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea, of course."

"No Bell Jr.?" She asked and I nodded.

"No, no Bell Jr." I said and closed my eyes a bit.

"May I ask why?"

"I don't want them to think they have to live up to my name…… especially if they find out about what I was." I said and rubbed my head.

"Bell."

"Don't…… I know but still I won't name them after me." I told her and she nodded and I rubbed my head gently.

"The Fire is dying….. should I put it out or do you want to stay here a bit longer?"

"We should head back to your home….. I'm a bit tired." She yawned and I nodded as I helped her into the truck and turned it on for her then got an old bucket and filled it with water and doused the flames. I grabbed our stuff and got into the truck and drove off. Alice laid her head on my shoulder and snuggled up to me and I smiled a bit. It was a relaxing drive home, the soft music playing on the car radio, the semi cool breeze. And then I got a strange feeling.

"Hey Alice?" I asked.

"Hm? Yes Bell?" She asked and I looked at the road.

"You ever get this strange feeling to just get up and go, like drive off to a different state or just somewhere?" I asked.

"Sometimes, Not always…… why do you want to do that now?" She asked and I nodded.

"Maybe tomorrow we could go on a little trip, it is the weekend after all." She said and I looked at her.

"You're wanting to spend an entire weekend with me?" I asked.

"Sure why not? It seems like fun, besides I still need to get use to this town." She said as I pulled into the driveway.

"True, but I'm taking you somewhere out of town….. they have a great park." I said and rubbed my neck.

"Sounds wonderful." She said and I took her up to my room.

"If you want to take a quick shower or bath the bathroom is right there." I said and pointed to my personal bathroom.

"Thank you." She said and went to take a shower and I grabbed a pillow and blanket from the hallway and came into my room and saw Alice in some short shorts and a t-shirt.

"Oh wow." I said and looked away.

"Oh is this ok?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea that's fine, whatever's Comfortable for you." I said and made a makeshift bed on the floor.

"You're not gonna sleep in your bed?" She asked.

"No, you can."

"You could sleep next to me."

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"Oh come on, we aren't going to do anything inappropriate Bell." She said and I thought for a good minute.

"You sure?" I asked and she nodded and I set the pillow and blanket on the bed and took all my clothes besides my boxers off and got under the covers and so did Alice. I gulped and tried to relax.

"Are you uncomfortable?" She asked.

"No just….. not use to having another person in the bed with me….. or um a girl for that matter." I said and rubbed my neck. She looked at me and I smiled a bit.

"Let's just go to sleep." I said and she nodded and we both laid down and I fell asleep.


	5. The Trip

**Chapter 5: The Trip**

(Bells Pov)

I woke up to the tickling sensation on my nose and I get up and look to see Alice up close on me and I move back a bit and yawn.

"Hmm, morning." I heard and nodded as I stretched.

"Morning Pixie." I said and she threw the pillow at me and I laughed as I headed to the bathroom, doing the same routine I always do, and I come out and grab some clothes. I see Alice head in and I change in the room real quick.

"Bell time to get up." My Dad said and I chuckled.

"Already up Dad."

"Good." He said and Alice came out as I put my shoes on.

"I'll um….. go downstairs so you can do what you need to do." I said and she nodded and I headed down the stairs and looked at the papers.

"He's still out there?" I asked going through the papers.

"Sadly yes." My Dad said and I saw my mom looking at me.

"Who's out there still?" She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"Um…. Just someone in the papers that's all." I said as I handed the paper to my dad and started to make some breakfast.

"Well good morning Alice." I heard Maria say and I finished our food and set a plate for Alice, and everyone else.

"Good morning Alice, how did you sleep?" My Mom asked.

"Very well." She said and I smiled a bit and ate my food.

"Oh did you and Bell have a little fun under the sheets?" Maria asked and I looked at her.

"No, we didn't do anything." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"Um, me and Alice are going to Port Angeles today." I said as I rubbed my hands.

"Bell." My Dad said and I looked at him.

"I'll be careful Dad, I promise." I said and he nodded.

"Alright." He said and I nodded and we all finished eating our food.

"Can I come?" Maria asked and I looked at Mom.

"If it's ok with Bell, but I think he wants to spend some time with his girlfriend." My Mom said and I looked at the table and my dad left for work.

"I um….. let's hang out another time, I promised Ali I would take her out." I said and Maria nodded.

"I can hang out with the neighbors." She said.

"Oh I need to talk to Lilly and Mrs. Patterson before we leave." I said and Alice looked at me and I remember the conversation last night.

"Want to meet them?" I asked and she nodded. We finished up and I grabbed my supplies and took Alice over to Lilly and Mrs. Patterson's home.

"Well good morning Bell, And is this The lovey lady you talked about?" Lilly asked and I nodded.

"Yea…. Lilly, Mrs. Patterson this is Alice, Alice Mrs. Patterson and Lilly." I said and they shook hands.

"Ooh you have a keeper here Alice, Bell is a wonderful young man." Mrs. Patterson said and I chuckled.

"Thanks for the help." I said and Lilly patted my back.

"So what are you two up to?" Lilly asked.

"I'm taking Alice out to Port Angeles for a little trip."

"Oh where to?" Lilly asked.

"The park…. Museum."

"Boring." Mrs. Patterson said and Alice giggled.

"I don't mind, being with Bell makes anything fun." Alice said and I smiled a bit.

"So is this a date?" Lilly asked.

"No just an outing, we aren't together….." I said and rubbed my neck.

"Oooh ok, have fun you two." Mrs. Patterson said as she hugged us both and went back to gardening.

"I'll talk to you guys later." I said and they both said bye and I took Alice to my truck.

"So is that why you want a daughter named Lilly?" Alice asked with a smirk and I chuckled.

"Let me be fair here, Lilly is a tough old lady, I'd like for at least one of my future daughters to be named after Lilly." I said as I turned the truck on and drove in the direction of Port Angeles.

"Well that's very sweet of you Bell." She said and I smiled a bit.

"Alright so when we get to Port Angeles.….. do you want to go to the mall?" I asked and she looked at me.

"If you want."

"I don't mind Alice, I'm not a shopper but I heard you and Maria talking so, why not?" I asked and she nodded.

"When I dated James, we had to do what he wanted, it was just playing video games, and he wanted to take me fishing to "hang with the guys" as he put it." She said and I shrugged.

"In my opinion he's not the type of guy that likes to go do girly things for his partner, but he should grow out of it later in life when he wants to settle down." I said and she nodded.

"Oh he was a sweet guy trust me." She said and I tapped on the steering wheel.

"So was he like a bad boy or something?" I asked.

"Kinda, I mean you didn't want to mess with him."

"Did he?" I stopped and looked at her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, god no he never laid a hand on me like that." She said and I nodded.

"Good."

"So you've never dated?" She asked.

"Before or after?" I asked.

"Both."

"Nope, was to afraid I'd be asking a straight girl out as a girl, and be bullied for it, and even after I never asked a girl out cause I'm afraid they won't accept me, it's a lose, lose situation for me."

"Well, just remember if you ever have the guts to ask someone out then you tell me ok?" She asked and I nodded a bit sadly.

 _'What if I want to date you?'_ I thought and shook my head as I drove more.

"I can't it's just who I am, I mean I take after my dad more than anything, I can't ask anyone out, I have a fear and ever since I transitioned asking girls out now is ten times worse, in my opinion that is." I said and parked my truck in the mall parking lot.

"If I ask a girl out and she knows what I am, she'll tell the school and then I'll have to move again, and again, and again and I can't do that Alice, I've dealt with that bullshit before and it's not pretty." I said as I rubbed my head and she gently rubbed my back.

"Sorry." I mumbled and she rubbed my back more.

"It's fine Bell." She said and I rubbed my face a bit and sighed.

"Ok let's go have some fun." I said as I got out and helped her out and into the mall. We headed to pretty much all the clothing stores and Alice bought some new clothes for her, Esme, and Rosalie.

"Hey Bell, you hungry?" She asked as she was looking at this nice yellow sundress.

"A bit…… that dress….. would look really nice on you." I said and she looked at me and smiled.

"Really?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea…. Um do you have a certain place you want to eat? They have great restaurants here." I said.

"Anything in particular?" She asked and I thought for a bit

"La Bella Italia." I said and she looked at me.

"That sounds good." She says and I smile a bit and grabbed the dress.

"I'll get this for you." I told her and she looked at me.

"I can pay for it Bell."

"Please….. I want to get it for you." I said and she nodded and I went and bought the dress and she kissed my cheek gently in front of the cashier lady.

"Awww such a sweet couple." She said and I blushed.

"Thank you." Alice said and we left. I helped her take the bags to the truck and and I looked at her.

"Do you think you'll find a boyfriend here?" I asked and looked at Alice.

"I might…. I'd really like to have one." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"What about family?" I asked.

"A family would be nice, but we're a bit young to be wanting a family." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"Not me." I said helped her in the truck and I drove us to the restaurant.

"You say you're not to young to be talking about family but you're in high school." She said and I chuckled.

"I'm nineteen years old, I'm trans, you've seen how my stepfather acts towards me, you should have seen it when people found out about me in Arizona, they weren't to kind." I said and she looked at me.

"In my opinion it's not to young of me to be wanting a family but I'm just living in a dream world that I may or may not be able to obtain." I said and she held my hand.

"Alice can I ask you something."

"Sure."

"If you didn't know that I was trans…… how would you have reacted if you……were actually dating me and found out I was different?" I asked and she looked at me.

"I don't know honestly." She said and I rubbed my head.

"I have a friend that I haven't seen or talked to in a while….. I think she had a crush on me I don't know….. I told her what I was…… she was the only friend I had at the time that was a girl…. Before I met you." I told her.

"What's her name?"

"…….Leah." I said.

"The girl you talked about yesterday." She said and I nodded as I parked the truck in the lot and sighed.

"Yea…"

"Do you like her?" She asked and rubbed my neck.

"At one point I did, but that was long ago…..but she stopped talking to me, I don't know how she feels towards me right now, knowing what I am." I said as we went inside and got seated.

"Maybe you should call her…… ask her how she feels now." Alice said and I looked at her.

"See that's the problem, I want her to come talk to me if she has any questions, I know it's not good but I don't want to…… I don't know if she wants to see me, and my brother Jacob hadn't called me or anything about her."

"But don't you think she wants you to go to her?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Maybe…. I don't know." I said and I looked at the menu. The waitress came by and took our orders for drinks and then our food orders too. I looked at Alice and took a breath.

"You Really have a lot to think on don't you Bell?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea, keep myself safe, try to maintain friends, keep my secret to myself, but also tell the truth to anyone I date, and fear for the worst from time to time."

"You know not everyone is like those people in Arizona…… Maybe Leah just wanted to cool off and make sure she doesn't act like those people who hurt you."

"I don't know."

"Here, let's just give her more time say….. one month, and in that month or before it, if you want you and I can go talk to Leah." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"You're to kind for your own good." I said out loud and she giggled.

"So I've been told."

"Why are you so friendly with me?" I asked and she looked at me.

"You're a really nice person Bell, you're funny, and even you yourself are to kind for your own good…… and I told you, we're gonna be best friends." She said.

"Would you date me?"

"What?"

"Hypothetical question….. would you date me?" I asked and I gave her some time to think about her response. The food came by and I drank my water.

"Date you as in right now or if I never knew your secret?"

"As if you never knew my secret."

"Yes I would."

"But if I told you later on after say…. Three years of dating, I finally told you I was born Isabella Marie Swan, and not Bell Emerson Swan….. would you still stay with me?"

"After three years of being lied to, I would have ended the relationship, and given time I would want to keep in touch with you."

"How would your family react to me?"

"I can't say."

"How do you personally think they would react? Especially your mother."

"Why just my mother?"

"……I don't like disappointing mothers cause I thought for so long my mom was disappointed in me."

"Esme is a loving person, even if you and me have a fight right now she'd still wonder how you are and if you're ok."

"To kind."

"I think that's enough questions Bell, you're starting to sweat a lot, and you look scared." She said concerned and I nodded.

"Sorry I just…. I don't know why I asked all of a sudden." I said and looked at my Food, not that much hungry anymore.

"It's ok Bell." She said and we talked about school for a while. After we were done eating I took Alice to the park where we watched the ducks.

"So what do you want to after high school?" Alice asked and I smiled as I watched the lake ripple a bit.

"Travel….. I'm use to it and I really want to just take in the scenery." I said and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Where do you want to go the most?" She asked and I thought for a bit.

"Maybe Italy." I said and I took in a breath.

"That sounds nice." She said and I nodded.

"What about you? What are you gonna do after you get your degrees?" I asked and I felt her shrug.

"I'd just be staying home and doing work mostly, especially if I want to be a teacher." She said.

"You think you'd take some time off before diving into work."

"I should, now that I think about it." She said and I took her back to my truck. I helped her in and I started to drive back home.

"Do you want to stay over again or um…. Go home?" I asked as I drove.

"I should go home, I know my family is gonna bombard me with questions." She laughed as I chuckled. I drove a good amount of time and parked my truck in the driveway and helped Alice get her stuff.

"Awwww she's leaving?" Maria asked and I chuckled.

"She has a family to go to as well Maria."

"True, But she'll come over tomorrow right?"

"Maybe, if my family lets me leave that is." Alice laughed and I took her stuff to my truck and saw Leah.

"Hi." She said and I froze.


	6. Let’s Talk

**Chapter 6: Let's Talk**

(Bells Pov)

I looked over at Leah who was standing by my truck as I put Alice's bags in the back of my truck.

"Um, sorry for coming here without notice I just…. Can we talk?" She asked and I nodded and heard the door open.

"Oh hello." I head and turned to see Alice.

"Who's this?" Leah asked and I cleared my throat.

"Leah, this is Alice, Alice this is my friend Leah." I introduced them and they shook hands.

"This is Bells girlfriend." Maria said and I rubbed my head.

"Um, congratulations." Leah said and I sighed.

"Hey um, let me take Alice home first and then you and I can talk after I get back….. if that's ok." I said and Leah nodded and I helped her inside the house and then went back to my truck and looked at Alice.

"Do you need me to stay?" Alice asked and I rubbed my head.

"If you want I mean….. I don't know she just randomly showed up and now she wants to talk, after a month." I said and I don't know what emotion I was feeling.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked as she grabbed my face gently.

"I don't know, I mean, I want to know why she's here but I'm scared she doesn't want to be my friend anymore or something I don't know." I sighed and she hugged me.

"I'll stay here with you ok Bell." She said and I cleared my throat.

"Maybe me and her can talk alone on this…. I don't want her to think….." I tried to speak and sighed as I put my hands in my pockets.

"I'll talk to her alone, but let me take you home first." I said as I helped Alice into my truck.

"You know you can call me after you're done, if you need to, I'm here." Alice said and I nodded.

"Of course….. thanks." I said as I dropped her off. I saw Alices' siblings go up to her as I got out and grabbed the bags and her brothers took them.

"So how was The Sleepover?" Rosalie asked as Alice left.

"It was fine." I said and she looked at me.

"I didn't touch her inappropriately, we didn't do anything bad, I swear." I said giving her a scouts honor and she laughed.

"It's cool, if you and Alice had some fun I don't mind it's her life." She said and I turned red.

"Trust me, Alice and I didn't do anything and I don't think we will anytime soon….. I have to go, my friend is at my home and I need to talk to her." I said and she nodded. Alice then ran out and gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"Call me or text me when you're done ok?" She asked and I nodded and she kissed my cheek gently and left. I looked at Rosalie who looked at me and I rub my neck.

"Not gonna ask." She said and she patted me on the shoulder and left. I got in my truck and drove home, a bit tired from all the moving around and such. I finally get home and see Leah looking at me as she sat on my porch and I sighed as I got out of my truck and she came up to me.

"Does that girl know about you?" She asked a bit mad and I looked at her.

"Who? Alice?" I asked.

"Yes, does she know about you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Of course I told her."

"And she's ok with dating you?" She asked and I put my hands on my sides and sighed.

"We…look." I said and then mumbled.

"We aren't really dating, we're just putting on a show for my parents, it was a joke at first but….. she's a sweet girl." I said and she looked at me.

"So you're lying….. just like you lied to me." She said and I groaned.

"Leah drop it, you don't understand how it is for someone like me to talk about myself."

"Oh but you just tell her right off the bat?" She asked a bit agitated.

"Look, She was kind, we met on a dating app and we got to talking."

"BUT I'VE BEEN YOUR FRIEND FOR YEARS!" She yelled and I looked at her.

"But you couldn't tell me the fucking truth but you tell some stranger?" She said pissed and I rubbed my head.

"Leah, I know your mad."

"I'm pissed."

"Ok, yes understandable but Leah you have to understand I was petrified about telling you, I actually liked you so you have to understand that in my situation a trans person asking their friend out and they realize that they aren't who they say they are it backfires just like it's doing to me now." I said and she looked at me.

"I wanted to know how you would react and you not talking to me for a month I was so fucking scared that I couldn't even talk to you, cause I was just…… please Leah you have to understand that I didn't know what to do, I still don't." I said as I rubbed my head a bit more and looked around.

"Wait……you liked me?" She asked and I nodded.

"I did yes….. but…… after what happened." I said and rubbed my neck.

"Sorry." She said and I looked at her.

"Don't be... Look Leah I'm so very sorry for not telling you in the first place, that's my fault and I know that, I fucked up I should have told you, I mean…… can we go inside?" I asked as I looked around a bit.

"Yea sure." She said and we went into the house and I got us some drinks.

"So you were scared to tell me?" She asked.

"After Sam tried to kick my ass for your guys's breakup I didn't want him to freak and flip out even more on me, for all I know Sam would have come and shot my ass up." I said as I gave her a cup of coffee and I sat down.

"He wouldn't."

"Leah he came at me with a fucking bat, I wouldn't second guess him." I said and she nodded.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked.

"You, my parents, Alice, Maria, Phil, Lilly, Mrs. Patterson, Jacob, and the principal at my school." I said and she looked at me.

"Ok….. as long as we talked this out that's enough for me." She said and I nodded.

"Do you have anymore questions?"

"None that I can think of right now." She said and I nodded as we sat in silence.

"So you really like that Alice girl?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea and when we get the topic of dating she always says that any woman that I date is lucky….. And all that, I'm not good when it comes to reading females and their words." I said and Leah laughed.

"Hey Maybe she likes you, have you tried asking her out?"

"No I mean…. Hell I'm scared of what her family would think of me." I said and she patted my back.

"Yea…. Wait they don't know?" She asked and I shook my head.

"Nope and I want to tell them but on my own time….. but after what you and I went through I don't know what to do." I said and scratch the side of my head and put both my hands on my lap.

"I'll tell them after I get use to them, no harm in that right? Gain their trust?" I asked and she nodded.

"That's up to you." She said and I nodded.

"Look Bell, did you not trust me enough?" She asked.

"I did, but I also had a thing for you, I didn't want you to stop hanging with me just cause a freak asked you out or told you that I was born a girl and not a real guy, I have my own fears." I told her and she nodded.

"Not everyone is so accepting, but me and Alice talked about that before we came here." I said and Leah nodded.

"Alright, as long as you've talked it out." She said and I rubbed my arm.

"So how have you been this past month?" She asked and we started to talk more. I found out that Leah had gotten a tattoo of her tribe, and she was doing a lot more in the sports area.

"Yea I can tell look at those muscles." I chuckled as she flexed.

"You know if you came and worked out with me that Alice chick would really want to date you." She said and I thought for a bit. I mean I wouldn't go all out bodybuilding but having more defined muscles wouldn't hurt me a bit.

"I suppose….. maybe next week." I said and she nodded.

"Make sure to put it in your phone." She said and I grabbed it and saw I had missed a few calls from Angela. Then I remembered last night so I went to the texts and saw nothing new.

"Hmm ok." I said as I put in a day for me and Leah.

"Have you talked to Sam at all?" I asked.

"Sadly yes, he's actually marrying someone now." She said and I looked at him.

"It's only been a month and now he's getting married? That fucking prick." I growled out and Leah looked at me.

"Well hello Mr. Swan I have never heard you swear before, what's gotten you to do that?" She asked.

"A lot of things, Hell I got in trouble at school a few days ago, I basically blackmailed some faculty workers and told Mike Newton to fuck off." I said and she patted my back.

"Now I would pay money to see that." She laughed and I shrugged.

"I just hate people getting bullied, I don't care if it's me but I don't want others thinking they're alone and no one cares." I said as I rubbed my neck.

"That's true…… hey wanna go to the reservation? We can go swimming." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"I already went last night."

"Your parents let you leave late at night?"

"More like I left without permission and also with a female." I said and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ok I know you two aren't dating but did you two?"

"No god no, we just talked, had a few s'mores we stood in the water."

"Stood?"

"Yea it was a bit cold for her, I'm not one to judge I mean I was freezing to but I got use to it."

"Alright."

"Maybe tomorrow we can go, I mean I was gonna take her siblings to LaPush beach anyway, you could meet them." I said and she nodded.

"Alright that seems like a plan." She said and I drank the rest of what was in my cup and leaned back.

"So did you hear anything on the news?" Leah asked.

"Yea, there's a killer close to Forks." I said and she looked at me.

"And you aren't worried?" She asked.

"I am but I'm also not, only a few people know that I'm transgender, I highly doubt I'll be on that list of bodies." I said a bit scared as I rubbed my hands a bit.

"If you need to, my home is open, Mom and Seth wouldn't mind if you camped out there for a bit." She said and I shook my head.

"I'm not to worried and I do carry a knife on me…… I can handle it."

"If you can't you can come to me you know."

"Yea….. just keep this to yourself please." I begged and she nodded as she drank the rest of her drink.

"I wouldn't mind taking one of dads beers right now." I said and looked at the fridge.

"No judgment here but I don't know when your dad gets home."

"Or my mom."

"She's in town?"

"Yep."

"With stepdick?" She asked and I laughed.

"Yep, and dinner was fantastic, my dad, and Alice told him off, it was funny."

"I bet it was, a small girl like her and a big guy like him."

"He wouldn't have touched her, I might not seem strong but damn I'd still beat his ass." I said and looked at the window.

"I bet you could."

"Anyway how's Seth?"

"He's fine, the boy shot up a few inches."

"Yep, puberty will be a bitch." I laughed out and she nodded.

"And your mom?" I asked.

"She's fine, she actually misses you, wonders when you're gonna come visit and eat her food."

"I do miss your mom's cooking."

"She makes some mean fried fish."

"Oh god and her ribs, damn I'm hungry." I laughed and so did Leah.

"Mom's cooking can do that."

"Not mine, I mean she cooked a pie once and it was still raw but burnt too, how that's possible, I don't know, do I want to know? Kinda." I said and Leah smiled.

"At least she tried right?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea and I had to help her make the food again."

"You gonna be a cook after high school?"

"Nope, fuck that."

"Aww come on."

"Nope, I don't need a degree that says I can boil water without it catching on fire."

"Alright, Alright." She said and we moved into the living room and watched some tv for a bit. My parents finally came home and Leah left after saying hi to my dad.

"I'm surprised that Leah came by." Dad said and I nodded.

"I was too."

"Did something happen?" My Mom asked.

"Yea but we got it all worked out." I told her and she nodded.

"Dad?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked and he nodded as we went outside.

"Something wrong son?"

"Do you know anything else about….. the killer in the papers?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Bell if you want to go with your mom when she leaves cause he's getting close then that's fine." He said as he touched my shoulder and I rubbed my neck.

"I don't think Alice would mind either if you told her." He also said and I looked up at him.

"I don't want to leave but…. I just want to know what's going on…. Just incase." I said and he nodded.

"I'll tell you what I know when I find something new." He said and I looked at the road.

"You don't think, I'd be in trouble….. do you?"

"You aren't that open to your transitioning so I doubt it."

"Alright…… yea I should be good."

"Just remember if you want to leave just tell me and I'll send you with your mom."

"I don't know if Phil would be thrilled about that."

"Well Phil is just gonna have to grow the hell up." He said and I nodded.

"Yea."

"Bell."

"Yea Dad?"

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I know."

"I'll be telling your mom this though."

"Understandable."

"Let's go in." He said and we went inside the house and I helped Maria with the food and Mom helped too. After a while we all sat down and ate dinner. We talked for a while and I smiled as Maria told the story of her and her boyfriend getting called into the office. I finally got finished with my food and set my plate in the sink and my mom washed the dishes.

"I'm actually gonna head to bed early." I said and my dad nodded.

"Alright, sleep well." My Mom said and kisses my head gently and I looked at her.

"Night Mom." I said and then went up to my bedroom and called Alice.

 _"Hello Bell."_ She answered and I smiled.

"Hey Pixie Sorry I didn't call after Leah left I wanted to talk to my family for a bit."

 _"Understandable, how was the talk?"_ She asked.

"She was mad that I was able to tell you easily but not her."

 _"That's a bad thing?"_

"Kinda I mean I've known her for years but didn't say a damn thing to her but I've known you for a few days and tell you instantly."

 _"Yea but still she shouldn't be mad because of that, people talk to strangers about things like this more than friends."_

"Why is that?"

 _"You'll never see a stranger again, unlike a friend."_

"Even if a friend stays away?"

 _"We don't know the outcome, besides fear of confining this type of situation to a friend, we never know what happens or what will happen."_

"You're wise for a kid."

 _"We're almost the same age Bell."_

"True."

 _"I should go to bed, it's late."_

"Yea of course night Pixie."

 _"Night Bell."_ She said and then hung up and so did I. I looked around my bedroom a bit and I sighed as I went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. I shook my head and took a shower for a bit, as I showered I thought for a bit like what most people do when getting clean. After I was done I put on a pair of clean boxers and walked into my room and saw Maria.

"Hey."

"Hey big bro."

"Something wrong?"

"No….. what about you?"

"Nothing you need to worry about young one."

"I'm not that young."

"True, But I'm older than you." I said and sat on the bed.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yea….. I'm just tired."

"Alright, Night Bell."

"Night Maria." I said and she left and I rubbed my head as I laid in my bed and Maria closed the door. I looked at the ceiling for a bit and sighed as I rubbed my face and a bit as I did that I felt my beard and sighed again but smiled a bit. It felt good to talk to Leah again, glad that it wasn't years before we talked again. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. LaPush Beach

**Chapter 7: LaPush Beach**

(Bells Pov)

I woke up really early in the morning. It was still dark out so I looked at my clock to see that it was 3:00 AM. I sighed as I rubbed my head and got up from my bed and looked around the room. I was sweating a lot so I went to the bathroom and washed my face with cold water. I looked at the mirror and rubbed my head and just did my regular routine. After I was done I headed down the stairs and went to the kitchen and saw Maria sitting at the table.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

"Never went to bed." She said and I nodded as I grabbed a glass of water and sat at the table with Maria.

"Nightmare?" She asked and I shrugged.

"I don't remember dreams so well anymore, I couldn't tell you." I said as I looked out the window.

"Not everyone remembers all dreams."

"Yea."

"So….. you and Alice aren't really dating?"

"I suppose you were eavesdropping on my conversation with Leah." I said and she nodded.

"Hmm, That was between me and her."

"Sorry."

"Hm."

"You ok?"

"I don't know….. I just don't know." I said and lay my head on the table. Maria and I just talked about random things from school to people she's dated. We talked until the light of the sun came through the window, I went out and grabbed the mail and grabbed the newspaper for myself. I saw my parents in the kitchen and I nodded at them as I sat down and read the paper. They talked about the killer again and I set the paper down and looked at my dad.

"I'm gonna go to LaPush with the Cullen's and Leah." I said and I rubbed my head a bit.

"Maybe you should sleep more before you go." My Mom said and I shook my head no.

"Nah I'm good…. I just really want to be out of the house for a bit."

"Alright." She said and looked at me and I looked down.

"I'll leave in a bit." I told them and they nodded and I got up and headed to my room, got changed and packed a bag for the beach. I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:00 AM. I grabbed my phone and called Alice.

 _"Good morning Bell."_ She said and I smiled a bit.

"Morning Pixie, Hey um….. are you and your siblings up for a trip to LaPush? I know I already took you at night but we can spend the day there." I said and rubbed my neck. I know she can't see but she can hear how nervous I am.

 _"Of course, when will you be coming over?"_ She asked and I looked at my clock and thought for a bit.

"I'll be there in about an hour."

 _"Alright, see you then bad boy."_ She said and I chuckled. She hung up and I grabbed my bag, headed down the stairs and saw my dad getting ready for work.

"You off?" He asked and I nodded.

"I'll call you later tonight, I have next week off so you and I can go hang out?" He asked and I nodded.

"We should go fishing." I said and he looked at me.

"Alright, fishing sounds good." He said and smiled a bit and I nodded and he patted my back.

"Be safe."

"Promise pop."

"I'd rather you call me Charlie again than pop."

"Yea I called you that for a long time, forgot why."

"Probably to make me mad." He said and I shrugged then smiled.

"Alright head to work old man." I said and he laughed as he went to his cruiser. I grabbed my phone and called up Leah.

 _"Clearwater home."_ I heard Seth say and I chuckled.

"Hey Seth put Leah on."

 _"Holy Hell Bell um….. LEAH BELL IS ON THE PHONE!"_ I heard him yell and I rolled my eyes.

 _"Hey Bell."_

"Yo, I'm gonna get the Cullen's and meet you down at LaPush if that's fine with you."

 _"Yea, of course I'll get a bonfire going too."_

"Great, I'll bring a radio and some beers." I said quietly so my mom didn't hear.

 _"See ya in a bit."_ She said and hung up and I went and got some supplies, extra towels, snacks, beers, the usual party supplies. I got everything ready and went inside and saw my mother and stepsister.

"I'll um…… see you later tonight?"

"Of course, go have fun sweetie." My Mom said and I nodded.

"Sorry for not spending to much time with you guys."

"It's fine sweetie, go have fun with your girlfriend." She said and I nodded then went out the door, to my truck, and drove to Alices home. Once there I got out the truck and Alice ran up to me and basically tried to tackle me but it didn't work to well and I hugged her back.

"Wow it's only been not even a full day since we last saw each other." I laughed and she looked at me.

"Sorry just, really excited for the beach."

"Hm that's good, also my friend Leah will be there too." She nodded at this and I saw her siblings coming out with bags and I waved at them.

"How are you Bell?" Jasper asked.

"Fine as can be and you?"

"Same."

"Come on guys cut the chitchat let's go." Emmett boomed and I rubbed my head.

"Do you guys want drinks? I can stop by the store."

"Emmett has water bottles and some sodas for us in his Jeep." Edward said and I nodded and felt Alice tug on my shirt.

"Come on let's go." She said and I saw Rosalie smile and I helped Alice into the truck.

"We gotta Wait on your siblings."

"I told them how to get there already, I have a great memory so come on." She said and I chuckled a bit.

"Alright, Alright, did you just eat sugar this morning?"

"Nope, I'm a morning person."

"Lucky you." I said as I got into my truck and saw that her siblings were ready so I took them all down the roads that led to LaPush Beach. I saw Leah waving at us and I waved back from my truck window and parked wherever, since no one really comes out this way.

"Hey, Who's That?" Emmett asked as he came up to us.

"That's my friend Leah." I then heard someone yelling my name and I turned just to get tackled by someone.

"I meant that person." Emmett laughed.

"Seth what the hell man?" I asked as he got up and let me out of the grips of his death hug.

"I haven't seen you in so long Bell come on let's go cliff diving." He said and tugged me a bit.

"Woah hold on I need to make sure Alice and her family get situated."

"We're Fine Bell go have some fun." Alice said and I looked at her.

"Come on Bell." Seth said and I nodded.

"Let me get changed."

"Okay, meet me at the cliff." He said and ran off and I went to get my swim trunks and headed off and got changed in the woods. I come back and set my clothes in my truck and look to see Alice in a yellow bikini with white dots on it.

"Someone's staring." I heard and turned to see Edward.

"Now I don't mind you staring at my sister but you might want to cover up that tent of yours." He said and I blushed and cleared my throat a bit.

"Just yanking your chain man." He said and patted my shoulders and went off over to Jasper who was sitting by the fire talking to Leah. Alice then came up to me and I looked down at her.

"Ready for a day at the beach?" She asked and I nodded.

"Y-Yea." I mumbled.

"You mind if I come with you to the cliffs?" She asked and grabbed my hand.

"No I don't mind."

"Let's go than." She said and I took her all the way to the top where we saw Seth stretching.

"Hey ready for the first jump of the day?" He asked and I nodded.

"Yea I'm ready."

"Ladies first." He said to me and I rubbed my neck as I stepped back a bit. I looked at Alice who looked interested in this activity. I ran and jumped off the cliff like always and landed into the water. Even though I was under I heard someone land next to me. I swam up to see Seth and I heard Leah yelling.

"SETH YOU KNOW TO WAIT!" She yelled.

"IT'S FINE LEAH CHILL!" He said and I looked at him.

"Not in my book, what if you landed on me?" I asked.

"I was careful."

"Doesn't matter Seth you wait till the person comes up even Uncle Billy told you that." I said as we swam up to shore.

"Me, Sam, Jared and Paul do it all the time, no one got hurt."

"Seth it doesn't matter I follow the rules, you could have landed on me and then what? Trip to the ER and my dad flipping the fuck out?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Hey boys will be boys Bell." Emmett said and I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Yea but cliff diving is also dangerous already and someone can get hurt, that's why Billy and Seth's Dad say, wait for the person to come up from the water before you jump." I said and looked at him.

"Look it's ok now, I won't do it again." Seth said and I went over to the fire pit and I saw Alice come over to me.

"You ok?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea Just….. I need a drink."

"Emmett brought the cooler."

"Nah, I need a beer." I said and headed to my truck and I felt someone following me.

"You brought beer?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"Yea, it's a party…. Kinda, I also bought my radio too." I said as I grabbed a bottle and looked at her.

"Don't drink to much ok?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I….. Alright." I said and she hugged me a bit and I smiled down at her.

"Hey let's go in the water." She said and I nodded as I set my beer by Leah and head into the water with Alice. I get the smart idea and splash her and she splashes me back. Then Emmett decided to join in and then everyone else got into the water. Boys against girls plus Emmett and Jasper on the girls side. I splashed at Alice who then tackled me into the water and I laughed.

"Hey now that's cheating." I said and she got closer to me.

"Oh really?" Alice asked and I gulped.

"Y-Yea." I said and she smiled as she got up.

"Girls lose I guess." She said.

"Oh hell no." I heard Rosalie and Leah said and I chuckled a bit as I got up. We stayed in the water for a while and as everyone went to shore, I followed then grabbed my beer and then went to the truck grabbed the case of beer and also the radio.

"Who wants some tunes?" I asked and Leah grabbed the radio and went over to the fire and found a song she liked. I think it was called "Got Well Soon" by Breton. I went over to the water and sat down not to close or to far from the small waves. I opened the beer and took a drink and relaxed a bit. I felt someone take a seat next to me and turned to see Alice.

"Hey."

"Hey." I replied and she grabbed my beer and took a drink. She coughed a bit at the taste and chuckled.

"You might like something on the fruity side don't you think?" I asked and she handed the beer back to be and I watched her.

"Yea something sweet would be good." She said and sat closer to me. I cleared my throat and I took a swig of my beer and watched the waves.

"Thanks for taking us here, it's really fun." She said and I nodded.

"Of course why waste a great day like this?" I asked and I felt her nod. That's all we did for about an hour, I drank some beers, watched the waves, Alice snuggled up to my side and relaxed. It felt good.

"Ok….. let's go to…..the fire." I mumbled and she looked at me.

"You aren't that drunk are you?" She asked and I rubbed my head.

"I did drink….. eight bottles right?" I asked and she nodded as she helped me to the fire. I sat down next to her and rubbed my head a bit.

"Well look who's buzzed." Seth said.

"Shut it." I mumbled and leaned back on the log.

"Ok since we're all finally relaxed we should tell stories." Rosalie said.

"Oooh I still have the stuff for s'mores in the truck, Ali can you get them?" I asked as I handed her the keys and she walked off.

"When did you get stuff for s'mores?" Edward asked.

"Hmmmm snuck out here with Ali, had a bonfire and ate s'mores." I said and they looked at me.

"Did you two?" Jasper hesitated to ask.

"No, we didn't do that I….. I wouldn't be a good man to her anyway." I mumbled and saw Alice come by with the Food and I gave it to Emmett.

"Well let's tell stories." Leah said and we all nodded.

"Who remembers their first time?" Emmett asked.

"Ooooh Emmett why doth thou want to know?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Eh it's something to talk about, anyway who was your first?" He asked me and I chuckled.

"No one." I said.

"Oh come on don't be shy to tell." Edward said.

"No seriously, I have never had sex." I said as I grabbed a marshmallow and ate it.

"So you're still a Virgin?" He chuckled.

"To afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Edward asked.

"Afraid of the truth." I said and grabbed another beer.

"The truth?" Rosalie asked and I nodded and sat up.

"I have secrets, just like everyone else but this I must keep hidden or else I'll die."

"Die?" Emmett asked.

"I have to be very careful of who knows this secret." I said and drank my beer.

"He's a bit drunk he won't remember anything." Alice said.

"Oh yes…. Being drunk does this." I said and I lean my head on her lap.

"You're a weird drunk." She said and I nod.

"I'm the best drunk."

"Ok so let's go to a different subject." Jasper said and I nodded as I turned my head to face Alices stomach and she stroked my hair gently as they talked. I put in my two cents here and there and would sometimes just mumble nonsense.

"Hey Bell you said you have a secret but you can't tell or you would die? Why is that?" Jasper asked.

"When I trust you I'll tell you." I mumbled and nuzzled into Alice who giggled. I heard and felt it.

"It's ok Bell." She said and rubbed my head and I took her hands gently and kissed it.

"You're to kind." I mumbled and looked up at her a bit. I saw her smiling and then looked away a bit. I felt her rub my head more and it was quite relaxing.

"So how do you guys feel about Forks, so far?" I heard Leah ask and I looked at Alice.

"I'm enjoying it." Alice said as she looked at me.

"Hey Alice….. I wanna talk to you alone." I said as I got up.

"Don't go off to do something inappropriate." I heard Leah say and I rolled my eyes as I took Alice over by my truck.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Could you…. Could you sleep over tonight? I'm to drunk to drive and…..um….. I don't want to wake my parents up when I go home… I mean you don't have to it's…. Just." I said and trailed off a bit and looked at her.

"It's fine Bell, and sure, I just have to get my clothes." She said.

"Um….. you could wear mine? I mean I know they're a bit big and all but….. you don't have to drive all the way home to get clothes." I said and she looked at me.

"Is there any reason why you want me to stay over again?" She asked and I looked at her. Her eyes had a concerned look to them.

"I….. don't laugh…… I had a bad dream……. And I don't know." I mumbled a bit and she cupped my face in her hands.

"It's ok….. I'll stay with you." She said and I nodded a bit.

"I'm acting like a child."

"It's fine Bell, I mean I still act like a child too."

"I hate it though."

"Bell dreams can be scary to anyone at any age."

"Yea but….. I just started having them last night and I don't know why."

"Have you seen anything bad or read anything bad?" She asked.

"I….. read about this killer….. he's getting to close to Forks and I don't know if he knows if I'm not really who I am, and I." I tried to talk but Alice stopped me by hugging me and I hugged her back.

"It's ok, I'll be there." She said and I nodded.

"Ok….ok……… thanks." I mumbled and she hugged me tighter.

"Your welcome….. now do you want to go home or have a few more beers and relax here for a bit?" She asked.

"A few more….. I know I shouldn't but right now."

"It's fine, I can take you home and everything." She said and I nodded as we came back and I grabbed another beer.

"Can I have one?" Seth asked and I looked at him.

"Ask Leah."

"Can I sis?"

"No, if Mom smells beer on your breath you know what will happen."

"Damn it."

"Any of you guys drink?" I asked the Cullen siblings.

"No, there's no point, plus we're young." Edward said.

"That's your opinion." I said.

"Well why do you drink?"

"Many reasons, more so on relaxing and not having a care in the world."

"Hope your dad doesn't get mad when he finds out." Leah spoke and I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"Why's that?" Rosalie asked.

"His Dad is the sheriff at Forks Police Station." Leah said and they looked at me.

"Oh come on he's not gonna do anything to me, I've gone home plastered once and he didn't say anything." I spoke up.

"Yea but you can get away with it." Seth said and I looked at him.

"Actually no I can't, I still have to get up and go to school and do work around the house and help out my neighbors and do extra work as well, I'm not getting away with it I'm just being taught that I still need to get up and fucking work even with a hangover." I told him and he looked at me.

"That's not what Jacob said."

"Did Jacob tell you I was at his house for the week when I first got wasted? I fucking pulled down my pants in front of his sisters, I was embarrassed as all hell, and I was scared as fuck too." I told him.

"That's the only time I've been that drunk in front of Jacob and the only time I was never punished because my dad didn't know."

"You should have told him then."

"Oh right and what teenager goes and tells a cop "Hey I'm underage and I just drank a 40oz of beer please arrest me" Yea that's real smart Seth, why don't I give you a beer and when you're done you call your mother and tell her you drank." I said and I felt Alice put a hand on my shoulder and I relaxed.

"Look I'm just saying."

"Why is your brother here anyway Leah should he be kissing Sams ass?"

"Hey now."

"No don't you Hey now me Seth you told me in the water that you were hanging out with Sam so don't fucking pull that shit on me."

"Well hell he was heart broken cause you took Leah away from him."

"He doesn't seem so fucking heart broken if the damn fucker is getting married and it's only been a month Seth so shut the fuck up."

"Ok we should go." Rosalie said as she pulled me back.

"No let the little bastard try and talk his way out of this."

"Bell you're drunk, you should let Alice take you home." Jasper said and I looked at him then at Alice.

"No Seth should go home he started it with his stupid talk." I mumbled and I felt myself being pulled away and was taken to the truck.

"Let's just get you home." I herd as I was put in the passenger seat and I closed my eyes as I heard the truck rumble to life.


	8. Relaxation

**_To the guest that asked me in the reviews:_**

 ** _Bell does have some anger issues, the only reason he cares that Sam is getting married (after blaming Bell for His and Leah's break up) in a month, is because Seth told Bell that Sam was so heartbroken about the break up, yet gets married in a month (which is quick for most people mind you). Bell isn't great with relationships which is why he thinks there's something going on, seriously who gets married that fast?_**

 ** _And after being so heartbroken and not try to fix their relationship. We don't know much about Leah yet, maybe she does have a problem with it, maybe she doesn't we will know later on though._**

 ** _Seth is just being a brat and Bell was drunk as well, it's based on my personal experience of talking with some drunk people and they do sometimes show anger. And also because Seth wasn't careful when jumping off a cliff, and the rule is to wait for the person come up before jumping off. That way you don't hit them when you jump._**

 ** _It's not out of place at all, the story is technically just getting started, there's more to it than meets the eye. Everyone is human, there's legends of vampires and werewolves but that's all they are, legends._**

 **Chapter 8: Relaxation**

(Bells Pov)

I was woken up by a pair of hands shaking me gently. I looked around the area for a bit and turned to see Alice looking at me.

"Hey sorry for waking you." She said and I nodded.

"S'okay." I mumbled as I opened the door a bit and stumbled out the truck. I felt Alice help me and put her hands on my chest.

"You're cute." I mumbled and held her wrists.

"Ok you're drunk."

"Nah, I'm not sayin…..cause I'm drunk….." I mumbled and moved closer to her.

"Bell."

"Shh…. Sorry."

"For what?"

"Being drunk." I said and put my head on her shoulder.

"It's fine."

"I said I wouldn't."

"I know, it's ok." She said and helped me into the house. I saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table and I looked at her.

"Yo, What um… mom." I laughed and I saw Alice sigh.

"He's drunk isn't he?" My Mom asked.

"I am not." I mumbled as Alice helped me to the couch and sat me down.

"Bell you can't lie to a mother, besides I saw you with a case of your dads beer."

"Doesn't mean I drank anything."

"Sure, ok." My Mom said and I nodded as I laid on the couch.

"Make sure he drinks a lot of coffee before his dad gets home."

"Where you going?" I asked my mom.

"I have to go see Phil real quick."

"Oh fuck him……he's an asshole leave him."

"Bell."

"No he's treated me like shit do the same to him."

"I'll be back later Bell." My Mom said and I sighed as I grabbed a blanket and I felt Alice rubbing my head.

"Want some coffee?"

"Soda."

"Alright, I'll be right back." She said and I nodded and closed my eyes. After a while I felt something cold touch my cheek and I look up to see Alice smiling at me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes as she sat next to me.

"Here." She said and handed me the drink and I opened the cap and cleared my throat.

"Thanks." I mumbled and I drink some of the soda.

"Anytime." She said and I placed my hand on her thigh.

"Bell."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You already did." She said and I chuckled.

"I….. you think I'd ever find that special someone?"

"Of course."

"How would you know?"

"Cause everyone finds their soulmate."

"I suppose." I said and looked around the living room.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Yea….. I mean look I can tell you a lot of things that make me not ok but I'd rather say what makes people happy."

"Hiding emotions just for others….. that's not healthy."

"I've done it for a long time." I said and she rubbed my back.

"I find it funny……. How you and I met on a dating app….. and yet here we are….. as friends."

"Ironic isn't it?"

"Not really…… for me personally I can make friends easily, but having a relationship Nah that's to hard."

"To hard?"

"I've said this before and I will say it again……. It's cause of my secret."

"I know." She said and rubbed my back.

"I can handle without being in a relationship though….. no hassle, no trouble or anything." I said and looked at her. I don't know why she had a sad look.

"But being with someone would be great right?" She asked and I laid my head back and closed my eyes.

"Just imagine yourself with someone, she has a kid, and you two live in a nice quiet area, you have a dog." She said and I chuckled as I imagined it.

"It seems nice….. it's snowing outside and I see a Christmas tree, and I'm drinking hot chocolate…… relaxing."

"You seems to just want to relax a lot……. What's stressing you out so much?" She asked and rubbed my shoulder. I sighed and moved my head to the side.

"Just something in the newspapers, and just trying to keep to myself on certain things."

"Do you have anything you want to talk about that you don't want to keep secret?" She asked and I sighed.

"Um….. it's not much of a secret, More so of just wondering."

"About?"

"If I'm gonna Just…… disappear and….. no one will care."

"You know people would care."

"I don't."

"I would care."

"We don't know each other that long."

"I still would care if you just disappeared, I'd look for you."

"……first place I would go if I just…… left….. Arizona."

"Why there?"

"To….. talk with the people who hurt me."

"Ask them why?"

"Yea….. I wanted to talk to them but I moved here."

"You think they would talk to you?"

"……..no."

"They aren't worth it."

"The closure is though."

"That's true." She said and I looked at her.

"My life….. I want to know why they would try to take it from me."

"They tried to kill you?" She asked worried and I looked at her.

"No…..I mean….. one tried but he's locked up now no one else tried, I was just bullied a lot and they didn't even give me a chance at anything." I told her and she looked at me sadly.

"Please don't pity me."

"I'm not."

"I hate it when you have a sad look on your face it's not fitting for you." I said and put my hand on her cheek and she leaned onto my palmed hand.

"But you."

"No, don't be sad for me that's all I ask." I told her and she nodded and I smiled.

"Thank you."

"Anytime." She said and I sighed and I laid my head on her lap and looked up at her and she smiled down at me.

"I imagine doing this."

"Laying your head on my lap?"

"Pretty much…… you do have a comfortable lap."

"I'll take that as a complement."

"As you should." I said as she stroked my head gently.

"You just like having my fingers through your hair."

"Yes…. Thank you for staying, I'm sorry if I'm a bother, I've talked about myself more…. Tell me about yourself." I said as I looked up at her

"What do you want to know?"

"What got you into art?"

"I just loved how colors and emotions can make something so beautiful." She said and I grabbed her hand gently.

"Is that so? What about the darker images like death?" I asked as I looked at her hands.

"It has its own beauty to it, all paintings have different meanings, they tell stories."

"That's true." I chuckled and I kissed her hand.

"I love the color yellow." She said and I smiled.

"Then I must have picket the right colored dress hu?" She giggled and I smiled at her.

"I'm not good with fashion." I said and smiled sheepishly.

"It's ok, I can help you." She said.

"So fashion, you like it, are you going to get a fashion degree as well?" I asked.

"Maybe, it seems fitting for me, don't you think?" She asked and I nodded.

"Hmmm I also like Disney movies." She said and I laughed and looked at her.

"Sorry….. I didn't mean to." I said and she patted my cheek.

"It's ok." She said and I nodded.

"I want to have as many kids as possible."

"That being?"

"However Many I can have, could be two to seven kids give or take." She said and I nodded.

"I'm not a great cook." She said and I looked at her.

"But you helped me with dinner."

"No you helped me." She said and I thought for a bit.

"Ok what else."

"Oh I always wanted to drive a Porsche." She said and closed my eyes as she kept stroking my head.

"Hmmm fast cars are your style hu?"

"Of course."

"That's kinda hot." I looked up to see Alice blushing and I smirk.

"It's the truth though, maybe I should let you ride my motorcycle if you have the need for speed that is." I saw her look at me and I chuckled as I sat up.

"You're serious? You'd let me ride a dangerous." I stopped her and looked at her.

"If you're with me, then it won't be dangerous, plus we aren't going on the major roads, just an old dirt path with no one else around for miles." I told her and she nodded.

"So what else does Alice Cullen enjoy?"

"Long walks on the beach." She said and I smiled.

"We could sneak out tomorrow if you'd like." I said with a smirk and she looked at me.

"As great as that sounds Bell, you do need some sleep." She said and I felt her move her hands to my chest.

"Sleeping is for wimps."

"I am not a wimp." She said and hit my chest playfully.

"Not you." I chuckled and looked at her.

"You wanted me to come over to help you sleep, that's why I'm here." She whispered getting close to my face and I gulped.

"I did, didn't I?"

"Mmhmm, Yep."

"I still want to know more about you."

"What else do you want to know?"

"Anyone at school you like?" I asked her.

"As of right now? No…… what about you?"

"No one." I lied.

"Why don't you go out with that Leah girl, you said you liked her."

"You go out with her." I mumbled and she looked at me.

"Sorry, Not my type."

"She is a bad girl." I said with a smirk.

"Hmmm that could be a game changer." She said jokingly and I closed my eyes.

"You tired?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Mmhmm."

"You know, I wouldn't mind being with a guy like you…. So sweet to me." She said as I started to fall asleep.

"People should take lessons from you." She said and I smiled.

"I'm…..Hmm." I said before I finally fell into a deep sleep.


	9. Lessons

**Chapter 9: lessons**

(Bells Pov)

Two weeks had passed since the beach incident and I was currently in my bed, wide awake, looking at the ceiling. I haven't had a nightmare ever since Alice comes over and stays the night. And she doesn't let me read the paper as much. I got up from my bed and stretched a bit as I headed to do what I always do in the morning. I haven't been shaving for a while so I have a nice beard coming in, and I have been exercising with Leah too, so I do have a nice tan coming in as well. I looked in the mirror and washed my face with some cold water then dry it off as I come out the bathroom only to see Alice pulling her shirt down and I blushed as I headed over to her.

"Morning Pixie."

"Morning Bear." She said and I smirked at her.

"A bear hu?" I asked as I stalked up to her.

"Yep, a teddy bear." She laughed and I chuckled and grabbed my keys and wallet.

"Come on We gotta head out or we're gonna be late for class." I said as I grabbed my jacket as well and headed down the stairs. I heard her follow me and I got in the truck, started it up, and as Alice got in and buckled up I drove off.

"You wanna stop to get a quick breakfast?" I asked.

"No unless you're hungry." She said and I nodded.

"I'll just buy extra lunch."

"You're gonna get fat." She said and we both laughed. She knows I've been working out with Leah, and let me tell you, Leah just goes all out, I'm sweating a river and there she is chill as all hell, it's amazing.

"Oh did you finish your oral report for speech class?" Alice asked and I froze.

"Funny thing about that….. I still haven't picked a topic to talk about." I mumbled and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"Bell it's due today."

"I know….. I'll just wing it that's all."

"And what will you be talking about?" She asked and I rubbed my head.

"It has to be a personal experience….. maybe….. ehem Maybe I could talk about when I was going through my transition?" I asked and she looked at me.

"That's if you're ready."

"Well most of my life involves that issue unless I talk about the time I broke my leg climbing up a tree near a trench, but that's not good…… besides I want to tell your siblings about me, I'm not scared, but…" I looked at her after I park the truck in the lot.

"Look Bell, you don't have to, no one is forcing you, maybe give it some more time?" She asked and I rubbed my head and sighed.

"Maybe I'll just tell your siblings….. I could talk about something else for speech….. maybe about bullying." I felt her rub my back gently and looked at the window.

"Thanks…… lets head on to your family." I said and we both got out the truck and walked over to her siblings.

"Hey Bell nice tan." Edward said and I nodded.

"Thanks, working out with Leah causes that…… especially outside heh." I chuckled and rubbed my neck.

"Um….. I know you guys are ok with…. Gay people but….. what about Transgendered people?" I asked and looked at them. They all looked at me and I backed up a bit.

"We don't have a problem with it." Jasper said.

"Why is someone here transgendered?" Emmett asked and nodded.

"Um yea…. There is." I mumbled and looked at them.

"I um….. um….." I froze and fiddled with my hands a bit and looked at Alice and then her siblings.

"I am…. Transgender….. I have been for a few years now and um…… you have to realize that I kept it from you guys cause I didn't have that much trust in you guys, and don't take that the wrong way I just……. Hmm." I tired to speak to them and I looked down and put my hands in my pockets.

"I've just dealt with bullshit from people who got mad at me just for being who I am, and it's just…… it's hard for me." I said and I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see it was Emmett.

"Dude it's cool, our family will support you." He said and I looked at the others. They all nodded and cleared my throat.

"That went….better than I expected." I said and Alice looked at me.

"Thanks for… not treating me differently."

"Why would we? You're still you." Rosalie said and I smiled a bit and heard the bell ring.

"Time for class." Jasper said and we all headed to the respective rooms. After a while I finally got to my speech class and I had done a halfassed paper on it.

"Alright class today we will be doing our reports, I will draw a name from the jar and that student will come up and give their speech, we don't have a time limit since there can be questions asked, but I want to make sure we can at least get more than three students up here today." Mr. Pat said and I rubbed my neck. See our speech class is held in the auditorium so we have room to move, or show our PowerPoints on the big screen, also it's to give a feeling of an actual presentation if one day we are to talk to a bunch of students, or at least that's what Mr. Pat said.

"First up is…… Mr. Swan." He announced and I came up with my paper and looked at everyone.

"Ehem….. Hey…. I'm Bell Swan, I um…… everyone knows about bullying right?" I asked as I put my paper on the stand and walked to the side.

"People don't take it to seriously these days, a lot of people say, that if you can't handle being bullied now then you can't succeed in life, but that's not the truth…… being bullied is not a laughable situation and there are consequences to those actions." I said and saw a student raise their hand it was none other than Mike Newton.

"Consequences how? Like them taking their lives cause they couldn't handle name calling?" He laughed.

"Consequences such as serving jail time for pushing the person to take their life and if telling them to do so without reporting it to Authorities, you would be an accomplice in their suicide." I said and he looked at me.

"It would ruin not only the families lives of the one who took their life but the life of whoever helped cause it, so Mike if you were to tell me to kill my self repeatedly, and even gave me the gun or knife to off myself with, you would go to jail for helping me in my suicide." I told him.

"Sorry but what does this have to do with your past?" A student named Kyle asked.

"Before I moved here, I was bullied, a lot…… even to the point where people wanted to take my life, and no one tried to help me…. All my family did was make us move, but it still happened." I said and rubbed my neck.

"I told the schools and they just threw it out the window, I've had death threats posted on my lockers, I gave them to the principal and they just said the same thing….. kids will be kids."

"I don't think people understand how this effects the person, people keep it to themselves and they start to blame themselves or some don't, everyone is different but that doesn't mean they aren't hurting."

"And for those who just want to use the excuse that kids will be kids or, you're not a man if you can't take a joke like that, or anything that gives people an excuse to get away with it, they're no better." I said and looked around and saw people taking notes.

"For example, abuse, it's technically a form of bullying, how many people here would be mad if I just started beating on….. Ms. Cullen?" I asked and they looked at me. Some raised their hands besides Mike.

"How many of you would be mad if I started to beat on your children. Imagine me as a child and I'm beating on yours, would you be mad or would you tell your child that they apparently can't handle the real world, if they can't take a beating that gives them a concussion or could kill them?" I asked and everyone raised their hand.

"So in your case Mike, it's ok for me to beat on a woman but not a child? Now if I'm beating on your girlfriend Jessica that's fine in your book?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"But it's ok for me to beat on Alice who's small…. And in what most people would categorize as defenseless?" I asked and he looked at me.

"So this is actually an example of someone who doesn't care for others, but when it's his problem maybe he would." I said and looked around.

"There's also this thing called….. the bystander effect, where if a whole group of people see someone being bullied no one will do anything about it because someone else could just jump in, and if no one does and they're just watching they're no better than the bully." I said and they looked at me.

"So have you tried taking your life?" A student asked.

"Once…. Actually a few times but I don't count them since I wasn't sent to the hospital for it."

"And bullying did that to you?"

"Not just bullying, not be accepted just for me, no one wanted to help me, no one gave a damn about me or my life so I thought, why should I care about my own?... now I do not speak on everyone that has been in these situations, but from my point of view it's not the best thing to be told, that it's ok for them to do to you but if I did the same to them I'd have my ass handed to me because I'm not popular, I'm not the schools best athlete." I mumbled and looked at them.

"And I'm not saying that popular kids and athletes can't be bullied cause they can, but by the schools ways, they don't care about my problems they'd only care about people like Mike Newton first before they give a shit about me."

"Alright Bell swearing to a minimum." Mr. Pat said and I nodded.

"I'm done anyway." I said as I grabbed my paper and headed down to my seat next to Alice and she put her hand on my thigh and I took in a breath. I looked at her and smiled a bit.

"You did great." She said and I nodded as I grabbed her hand gently. After a while the bell rang for class and I took Alice to my truck. She looked at me confused and I rubbed my head.

"Wanna go out for lunch?" I asked and looked away.

"Sure, if you'd like." She said and I nodded as I opened the door for her and we headed to the diner. I looked at her and she smiled gently as I helped pull out her seat and I sat next to her.

"Well hello Bell it's been a while." I heard and saw Katie the waitress.

"Hey, Yea it's been almost a month since I've been here." I chuckled as she patted me on the shoulder.

"And who is this young lady?" She asked and I looked at Alice.

"This is Alice Cullen." I said.

"Oooh, you're Doctor Cullen's child, it's nice to meet you." She said and shook Alice's hand and I smiled a bit.

"Yea, um heh it's nice to meet you too." Alice said and then looked at her menu.

"Ok so usual for you Bell?" She asked and I nodded.

"Um, could I have the pasta and Salad, with a glass of water?" Alice asked and Katie nodded and went to place the order.

"This is a nice place." Alice said.

"Yea, my dad and I ate here a lot when I came to visit durning the summer."

"I'm just wondering if you've been coming here for the summer and you were a girl how come no one here knows about your secret?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"Maybe they already know but know better than to cause trouble with the chiefs child, or maybe they don't remember….. I don't know." I said and she looked at me and I rubbed my head.

"Interesting."

"Very."

"So, you think you'll get extra credit for not looking at your paper?" She asked and I chuckled.

"That would be great." I said and then Katie came back and handed us our food and I took some of my salad.

"But I highly doubt it would help my grade one bit." I said and looked at her.

"You never know." She said and I smiled.

"Yea……"

"So what do you want to do after school?" She asked and began eating her food.

"Maybe we could go to the park again." I said and she looked at me.

"That seems great." She said and I gently tapped her foot. She looked at me and tapped back.

"I loved your report." She said and I looked at her.

"I loved yours, Travel, and all that." I said and she smiled a bit.

"I loved that part of my life…… would you like to travel with me?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Travel with you?"

"Yea why not?"

"I mean…. Just why would you want to be along with me?" I asked.

"You could be my bodyguard." She said with a smile and I chuckled.

"Alright Yea, we can travel together." I said and we finished our food I paid and took her back to school. We finished our classes and I waited for her by the school and I saw Mike Newton come by.

"Oh look it's the boy who can't handle bad words." He laughed and I looked at him.

"And yet I swear like a sailor."

"Hm, you're just a wimp."

"That's your opinion, doesn't mean it's right."

"Oh come on you only made that whole bully report to attack me."

"Seems like you can't handle words Newton." I said and looked at him.

"What I said was the truth, no one would think twice about helping me, but you on the other hand, would get all that you want, like right now, if you tell the school that my paper was based on attacking you, then you've proven my report right if I get in trouble, they don't care about me, they only care about popular rich bitches like you who's daddy can pay off for anything in order to get noticed…….. also the school doesn't want their football team captain to be in any trouble that could damage THEIR reputation as a "good" school for the next generation." I said and his friends started whispering to each other.

"Go right ahead and tell the school my paper was meant to harm your feelings…… they'll never look into the whole bullshit you wanted to start with Jasper and Edward on their first day of school, when I swore at you oh that must have really fucking hurt your damn feelings, but why should you care?... you got away with it." I said and saw Alice and started walking to her. She came up to me and I smiled as she kissed my cheek and I chuckled.

"Ready to go?"

"Oh yea." I said and I drove her to the park and we sat at the manmade lake.

"What did you tell Mike?"

"I just told him the truth…… he wanted to say my paper was attacking him, and told him to report me, if I get in trouble my paper was right since I know he didn't get in any trouble with what happened with your brothers." I said and I grabbed a stone and threw it into the water.

"You think he will?"

"No because him telling would prove I'm right, and he hates it when he's wrong especially in his friends…… besides I talked about you and asked other people questions if anything you could tell on me."

"I wouldn't."

"I don't even know if the school would consider looking into a paper you put in on me just because we hang out, they sometimes go by social groups as well, which is wrong to do." I said.

"You know so much about this."

"Lived through it and would hate to see someone else do, telling others it could happen to their kids might make them more cautious about it, that they need to talk to their friends about anything." I said and she looked at me and I patted her back.

"Yea, it's just…. I'd hate to see people in those situations." I said and she looked at me and I sighed. We stayed at the park till the sun started to go down. She laid her head on my shoulder and I fiddled with my fingers.

"Sorry for keeping you from your family a lot…… with the whole sleeping at my home just cause I can't sleep."

"I don't mind that Bell, that's all fine, besides…… I get to spend more time with you." She said and I grabbed her hand gently. I helped her up and we walked back to my truck. I took her to my place and we grabbed a few snacks and headed to my room. I set the food down and sat on my bed and rubbed my face.

"You tired?" She asked.

"Who isn't tired?" I chuckled.

"That's true." She said and sat next to me and I then laid down on my stomach and she laid on my back.

"You're tense."

"Oh?"

"I could give you a back massage." She said and I smiled a bit.

"Oh really?"

"Yea I'm told I'm really good at it." She said and I chuckled a bit.

"Sure why not." I said and I got up and took my shirt off.


	10. The Kiss

**Chapter 10: The Kiss**

(Bells Pov)

I took my shirt off and thought for a bit. I then put my shirt on the ground and looked at her.

"Mind if I get a drink?" I asked.

"No go ahead, I need to get the lotion." She said as I headed down the stairs and grabbed a few beers and I grabbed some Smirnoff for her. I found out that she likes this stuff. I headed up the stairs and saw Alice with some lotion and I chuckled.

"Are we really gonna do this?" I asked as I set the beers on the counter and handed her a bottle of green apple Smirnoff after I popped the cap off for her.

"Why not? It's just a way to relax." She said and I nodded as I opened my beer and took a drink then sat on my bed and I herd her out the bottle down. I then felt something cold touch my back and then a pair of hands. I drank my beer and grabbed my phone and played some soft music. Just to relax.

 _'Oh come on Bell, seriously? She's giving you a massage and there is soft music playing, you're setting the mood without even knowing.'_ I thought and I drank a bit.

"Yea Just to relax." I said. And that's all we did, she was rubbing my back gently and I was drinking along with her. After a while I had drunk, six beers and went back down for more and got her more drinks as well. We were honestly drunk.

"Hmm, you're very good with your hands." I mumbled as I moved so my back was against the headboard and she did as well and I put my hand on her thigh. She looked at me but I looked at her thigh.

"So I've been told." She said and put her hand on top of mine and I cleared my throat and took another swig of my beer. I gripped her hand gently and I felt her put her head on my shoulder.

"Could…. I…. Hmm." I took another drink and I felt her hand move from mine and she placed her hand on my thigh. I gulped and closed my eyes.

"Could you what?" She asked and I looked at her and without speaking I pulled her onto my lap and she looked at me. She had this look in her eyes. I couldn't describe it really, she looked like she wanted something, but also she looked like she might have wanted to back out.

"Bell?"

"Shhh." I said and I placed my hands on both her sides. I felt her muscles twitch and I cleared my throat and moved my head to her neck and stopped.

 _'Just be careful, be gentle and don't upset her, she's a beautiful lady, and she needs to be treated as such.'_ I thought and I put my head on her shoulder.

"Just tell me to stop if you feel uncomfortable or….. don't want me to." I mumbled and felt her nod. I rubbed her side gently and moved my head up then kissed her neck a bit. I felt her move so I stopped and looked at her.

"No keep….. keep going." She said and I kissed her neck more and and felt her hands in my hair. I bit her neck a bit leaving a mark and I heard her moan. Or at least I thought I did. I went closer up from her neck to her jawline and stopped as she moved her hands to the back of my neck and I could feel her heart beating fast. I looked up at her and saw that she was blushing a lot. Honestly it could be, because of the alcohol that she was red, I don't know.

"You ok?" I whispered in her ear.

"Yea, I'm fine." She said and I nodded and felt her move a bit on my lap and I blushed a bit.

"Keep going." She whispered and I kissed her cheek gently and rubbed her side gently. I put my hand up her shirt and felt her shiver.

"Just tell me when to stop."

"Don't stop."

"Aright." I whispered and I put my hand up more and felt her bra. I then unhooked it and looked at her and she kissed my cheek and I cleared my throat.

"This ok?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes, it's fine Bell." She said and I nodded then I kissed her neck again and she moved her hands from my neck down my chest. I moved my hand up a little more closer to her breasts and I moved back. I looked at her and I kissed her. She froze and I felt bad and pulled away.

"Sorry I didn't…… I didn't mean to upset you I just." I started to ramble and got her off of me and I walked out of my room. I grabbed another beer and headed outside and drank. I looked at the sky and saw the stars and I rubbed my head. I heard the door open and I looked up to see Alice and then looked down.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"No I'm Sorry, I froze up it's just." She said as she sat down next to me and I took another drink.

"Just didn't want your kiss to be from me, I understand." I said and looked down at the ground.

"No….. no it's not like that Bell I just…. Why?" She asked and I chuckled.

"Cause I like you."

"Why?"

"You're pretty, you're smart, you know me, you listen, you're the type of girl everyone would be proud to be with." I said and looked at her.

"I like you….. a lot….. I…… want to be with you, I want to date you, maybe one day we could live together, settle down, have a family and all that Jazz." I said as I stood up and looked at her and she looked up at me.

"You want to be with me, just cause I'm the first person who isn't family that listened to you." She said and I shook my head.

"No, no I like you….. I just……. You help me yes, you are the first person who isn't family that helped me, but that's not why I like you." I rambled and I set the beer down cupped her face gently. She looked at me and I sighed.

"I didn't mean to….. seem like I didn't want to kiss you, I was just a bit shocked yes." She said and smiled a bit.

"It's fine." I said and she looked up at me and I chuckled as I helped her inside. I grabbed my beer from outside and came back in and saw her sitting on my counter. I came up to her and kissed her neck more and she put her hands around the back of my head. I pulled away and looked at her. She looked at me and then she kissed me and I kissed her back. We had to pull away from each other so we could breath but then we went right back to kissing.

"This could be the alcohol talking but uh…… if you want…. Maybe we could go up to my room so we could have a private moment and not embarrass my dad." I said and she nodded. We both went up to my room and I grabbed her waist as we entered my room and I kissed her neck. I closed my door and locked it. I took her to my bed and laid her on the bed gently.

"You are such a beautiful young woman." I said and she pulled me down for another kiss and I smirked a bit.

"And you're such a handsome young man." She said as we pulled away and I kissed her more and moved my hands up her shirt. I heard her moan as I moved from her lips to her neck and I pulled away and looked at her.

"Can I?" I looked at her shirt and then at her.

"If you'd like."

"It's up to you, it's not up to me." I told her and she sat up and kissed me. I took her shirt off and I she looked up at me and I looked at her. She was blushing so much I thought she was gonna pass out.

"Do you want your shirt back on? Cause I don't want you to feel like you have to." I said and she kissed my cheek and I looked at her.

"Don't stop." She said and I nodded.

"Ok…. Um….. do you want to do this?" I asked. I felt my heart racing and she looked at me. We were both blushing and I chuckled a bit.

"We don't have to…. We could." She said.

"We could wait." I told her and she looked up at me and I moved my hands up her body gently and I heard her whimper so I stopped.

"Did I hurt you?" I asked and kissed the other side of her neck and I felt her move her hips a bit and I groaned at the movement.

"No, you didn't hurt me." She said and I kissed her neck more.

"Good." I mumbled as I was about to go to her breasts her phone rings and I stop. I get off of her and she answers it.

"Hello?... ok….. yes Mom…… yes….. no Bell is being a gentleman, he's cooking dinner right now……… yes Mom he's right here." She said and I smiled at her as she talked to her mother more. So I went down the stairs and started working on that dinner she told her mom I was making. I was making some chicken breasts, onions, and I cut up some collard greens and I used some chicken broth along with some pepper. I heard Alice come down the stairs and smiled at her. She put her shirt back on and I looked at the food.

"Hey." I said and she came up to me.

"Hey." She said and I looked at her neck to see marks and I looked at her.

"Um….. your neck." I said and she looked at me then went to a mirror and I watched her. She looked at her neck and then at me.

"Sorry…… you um…." I tried to speak but she came up to me and I rubbed my neck.

"I can cover them." She said.

"No….. um…. S-S-Sorry I mean you can." I started to stutter and she cupped my face.

"Let me guess….. you're the type of guy who likes it when a girl shows off the marks he made." She said and I looked at her.

"Kinda but only if they're good marks not like….. you know." I mumbled and she nodded.

"I don't mind showing them off." She said and I cleared my throat and nodded.

"O-O-Ok." I stuttered and she kissed my cheek and I went back to cooking our meal. It was a good dinner, we talked a bit and I chuckled at her little jokes here and there. I smiled as we just sat together and talked a bit.

"You know…… you're the first girl I kissed."

"Really now?" She said and I chuckled.

"Yea I know I never had a girlfriend and all that but I never told you was that I did go to parties." I said and drank my beer.

"Oh so you're a party man?" She asked.

"No, I was just there as….. well….. pity lay, if possible, never happened though." I told her and she nodded.

"That's interesting…… so that means you're a Virgin." She said with a smile and I rubbed my neck.

"Yea I am…… not ashamed of that." I said and looked at her and I smiled a bit.

"Nothing to be ashamed of." She said and I nodded then I put my hand on her thigh and she put her hand on mine and moved a little more up and I gulped. She looked at me and I looked at her hand as she moved patted my thigh and moved her hand away and I chuckled.

"I could help you." She said with a blush and I cleared my throat.

"You can?"

"Yea I can."

"How so?" I asked and she moved closer to me and kissed me. I kissed back. She gently moved her hands near my pants and I closed my eyes a bit. Then I heard the car pull up and she pulled back and I chuckled a bit as I opened my eyes and went up to my room and grabbed a black shirt. I came down and saw my dad walk in.

"Hey Dad." I said and he nodded.

"Hey son….. you ok?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Yea why wouldn't I be?"

"You're a bit red in the face." He said and motioned his hand around his face.

"Oh nothing just nothing." I said and he looked at me and nodded. I gave him the rest of dinner and I sat at the table next to Alice.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"It's fine, did a halfassed paper on bullying and apparently Mike Newton threw a bitch fit to me about it." I said and my dad looked at me.

"Hey I didn't start anything at all I was told to treat it like an actual presentation and I did by using people as examples, I even used Alice as one." I said and she nodded.

"And if you are to get in trouble?" He asked.

"Well for one thing my report would be proven right because I said schools don't give a damn about me, but care about their star athletes, and I might get an A for that, and if I don't get in trouble then Mike knew better." I said and my dad nodded.

"Alright at least you're being honest." He said and I nodded.

"Oh and you get your bike back." He said and I chuckled as Alice looked at me.

"I um….. lost my motorbike the day you and I talked in the office." I said and she smiled a bit.

"Oh really now?" She asked and I nodded.

"Well your bad boy reputation keeps getting more credibility for it." She said and I blushed.

"Bad boy?" My Dad asked and I nodded.

"It's just a nickname Dad." I said and he nodded.

"Alright." He said and we all finished eating and I cleaned the dishes and Alice went to my room. I finished up the dishes and turned to see my dad looking at me.

"So….. you and Alice finally actually dating?" He asked.

"We've been dating for a while." I said and he looked at me.

"I know you and Alice weren't dating to begin with, I might be old but I can hear." He said and I nodded.

"Alright Yea we aren't dating and we weren't dating….. we just wanted to joke around."

"Until tonight?" He asked and I looked at him.

"We still aren't dating just….. kissing is all."

"Alright….. But be sure to wear this." He said and handed me something and I looked at it and blushed. It was a condom and I looked at him and he blushed.

"Yea." I said and put it in my pocket.

"Alright….. night." I mumbled and headed up to my room just in time to see Alice come from the shower. She was in a towel and I just stared at her. And she looked at me.

"S-S-Sorry." I stuttered and she smiled.

"It's fine I'm…. let me get changed." She said and I nodded as she went to her bag and grabbed some clothes. I started to take mine off and I was left in my boxers as she came out and I looked at her.

"Ready for bed?" I asked and she nodded. I got in bed first and under the covers, she came under the covers with me and I wrapped my arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head as she relaxed in my arm. I finally fell asleep after a while.


	11. The Question

**Chapter 11: The Question**

(Bells Pov)

It's really funny how time passes by so quickly, a few months had already passed since Alice came into my life. She's been so kind to me and we've had a lot of fun since she's been here. I smile more, I get out more, I've been doing great in classes, even though I get distracted sometimes with Alice. We are currently in my room and I'm working on my laptop right now. I heard her phone go off with a ding and she giggled a bit and I grabbed my screwdriver.

"Who's That?" I asked.

"This really cute guy at school." She said. Now don't get mad, I never asked Alice out, we aren't in a relationship, I have no say in who she wants to be with unless I ask her out, and even then I have no say who she hangs with.

"Cute guy hu? What's his name?" I asked.

"Paul Lahote." She said and I swear I turned so fast.

"Paul Lahote?" I asked to be sure and she nodded.

"Yea He seems like a cool guy, me and him are gonna meet up later today actually." She said and I turned and looked at my laptop.

"Uh….. maybe you shouldn't." I suggested.

"And why not?"

"He's an asshole."

"Oh come on Bell I highly doubt that." She said and I worked on my computer more.

"Yea that whole opinion bullshit but trust me he's an asshole."

"And you know him?"

"Yea He hangs out with Sam." I said and grabbed the new fan I bought for the laptop.

"So you're just gonna compare him to Sam?"

"No I know how he is, and once he finds out you've been hanging around me, there's gonna be a full blown fight."

"How do you know that?"

"CAUSE……… never mind, not my place to speak anyway." I said and we stopped talking. I finished repairing my laptop.

"Ca….can you take me to meet him?" She asked softly and I sighed to myself.

"Yea just give me a few minutes." I said as I put my laptop back together and grabbed my jacket. I rubbed my neck and looked at her then headed down to my truck.

"Oh Bell where are you going?" My Dad asked and I looked at him.

"Um…. Reservation….. need to workout with Leah." I said and headed to my truck. Alice came in and I drove in silence. I got to the reservation and dropped Alice off at Paul's home and then I called Leah.

 _"Well if it isn't my favorite workout buddy, what can I do for you?"_ Leah asked and I smiled a bit as I began to drive.

"I'm gonna come over for a bit, maybe you and I could go for a run?" I asked.

 _"Sure, something up?"_ She asked and I thought a bit.

"We can talk about it when I get there?" I mostly asked.

 _"Sure, just get ready to sweat a lot."_ She said and I chuckled. I finally got to Leah's house and parked my truck. I grabbed my sweatpants and tank shirt and she came out.

"Come on get pumped up man we're going on a long run." She said as she shoved me into the house to chance.

"Yes ma'am." I joked and went into the bathroom and changed. I walked out to see Sue in the kitchen.

"Hello Bell how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good ma'am and you?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine." She said and before I could say anything else Leah was shoving me out the house.

"GOTTA GO MOM BE BACK LATER BYE!" She yelled as she began to run and I followed her. We went at a slow pace to being with.

"So Bell you wanted to talk?" She asked.

"A bit……… how do you ask someone out?" I asked and she laughed and looked at me and I looked back at her and she looked shocked.

"Oh you're serious?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea, I never dated anyone so I honestly don't know how to ask."

"Are we talking about you asking a certain little midget?" She asked with a smirk.

"Kinda….. I mean she might not want to date me I don't know." I mumbled.

"Don't sell yourself short man, look, just ask her out, maybe take her somewhere nice before you ask the question."

"You're making it sound like marriage."

"Maybe, hell you two do look like the perfect married couple already."

"Not really I mean……. She…… I can sell myself short, for fuck sake she called Paul cute."

"Woah, hold on." Leah said as she got in front of me making me stop mid run.

"Paul? As in the Paul that lives here?" She asked and I nodded.

"Oh boy." She said and rubbed her neck.

"Are you sure she doesn't want to date him? Maybe she just wants to hang out with him or something?" She asked.

"I don't want to jump to conclusions but tell me who hasn't fallen for him….. besides you and me, cause you know." I said and she crossed her arms.

"Looks like we're gonna have to do some detective work."

"No, no last time we did that Jacob and I were being chased by his sister with a baseball bat."

"To be fair, you did look like a couple of peeping toms." She laughed and I blushed a lot and we walked a bit.

"Not my fault." I mumbled and she laughed.

"Maybe I could get Seth to look into it for us, he owes me big time." Leah said.

"I'd rather not."

"Then you and I have to become detectives." She said.

"Or maybe I'm just a fool and should t have asked for dating advice." I said and she looked at me.

"You're not a fool, you just like someone."

"I mean we've kissed already….. I don't know." I mumbled and she made me look at her.

"Bell just ask the girl out, be blunt about your feelings, tell her before you can't."

"Sounds like something from a cheesy romance movie."

"Take their advice then….. ASK. HER. OUT!" She yelled and I chuckled.

"Alright,…… maybe she's just trying to make you jealous?" Leah asked.

"I hope not." I said. We headed all the way to Paul's house and I saw Sam there along with Jared, Seth, and of course Paul.

"Hey Leah, why is bozo with you." Sam asked and I looked at him.

"Looking for Alice" I mumbled and Paul got in my face along with Sam.

"Awww little bitch boy wants to talk to Paul's girl." Sam laughed.

"I highly doubt she's Paul's Girl." I said and then Paul grabbed me by my shirt.

"Oh she's mine alright, so back off." He said then shoved me. I saw Alice come by and smiled.

"Bell." She said and came up and gave me a hug.

"Oh man do you stink." She laughed.

"Well I was just walking with Leah." I chuckled.

"So what's this about me being Paul's girl?" She asked as she looked at Sam and the others.

"Well I mean, you are dating him aren't you?" Sam asked.

"No, I thought we were just hanging out……. Did I get the wrong idea?" She asked and I glared at Paul.

"Yea, I asked if you wanted to go out." He growled at Alice and I pulled her to stand behind me.

"Don't do anything rash Paul." Leah said and he glared at me.

"So what, are you into fucking weaklings like him?" He asked Alice as he pointed at me and I scoffed.

"Weak? Aren't you that same bitch who tried to hit me with a fucking log when I broke Sams nose." I growled out and Alice grabbed me by my shirt pulling me back before I got into a fight.

"Ok cool down you two." Jared said and I still glared at Paul.

"Fucking worthless bitch is what she is." Paul said and I almost punched him, had Alice not grabbed my arm I don't know what would have happened.

"Bell lets just go." She said and I backed up a bit.

"Yea listen to the bitch Bell that's all you're good for." He said.

"Hey at least I listen to a lady and not try to get into their pants like a fucking man-whore." I laughed and he looked at me and Both Leah and Alice had pulled me back as Paul came at me and swung.

"Come on fucking fight me." He said and I dodged as he swung again.

"And embarrass you in front of your friends, I wouldn't dream of it." I said and dodged another swing.

"FUCK YOU!"

"No thank you, I lean towards pussy not dick." I laughed and he swung again. He started to look tired.

"Paul just stop." Leah said and I moved to the side.

"No he can't call me a man-whore and get away with it." He growled and I looked at him.

"Oh yes and calling me a weakling and Alice a bitch is fine? Pfft, no wonder your last girlfriend left you." I laughed and he looked at me.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" He yelled and grabbed a rock and threw it at me. I didn't move fast enough and it hit me right in the eye and I glared at him as I held my eye.

"Oh that's it." I said and tackled him.

"BELL!" I heard Alice and Leah yell. I punched Paul more in the face and felt someone pull me back and I swung at them. I turned to see I punched Seth and then Paul hit me in the back of my head and I saw red as I grabbed him.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" We heard and I turned to see, Sue, Uncle Billy, Mr. Uley, and even my own dad.

"Bell what happened to your eye?" My Dad asked.

"Fucking Paul threw a rock at Bell." Seth said.

"After that asshole called me a man-whore."

"Yea after you insulted Alice." I growled and was about to hit him again but someone grabbed my hand and I looked to see it was Uncle Billy.

"Don't." He said and I glared at Paul and moved away.

"No wonder hormonal boys fighting over a girl, grow up." I heard and looked at Mr. Uley.

"Now Mr. Uley, you have no right to say that, you acted the same way." Sue said and I went over to Alice who looked at my eye.

"Does it hurt?" She asked as she touched it and it stung a bit.

"Yea…..fuck." I mumbled.

"Maybe we should get it checked out." She said.

"No it's good, maybe bruised that's all fine." I said and she looked at me.

"At least let my dad look at it please." She said and I looked to the side.

"Um…… sure why not." I mumbled.

"You ok son?" My Dad asked.

"Yea…… Alice wants me to get my eye checked out." I mumbled.

"Hmm that's a good idea, give her your keys." He said and I grumbled a bit and handed her the keys to my truck.

"Thank you." He said and I nodded.

"Leah take Alice to my truck." I said and she nodded as she took Alice to my truck.

"Now, did you really get into a fight over Alice?" He asked and I nodded.

"He has no right to call her a bitch, just cause she didn't get his question right, and he called me weak." I mumbled the last part.

"Bell." He said and I looked at him.

"Sorry." I said and he looked at me. I heard my truck pull up and looked to see Alice roll down the window.

"Come on." She said as she got out and helped me to the truck.

"I'm fine."

"Let me baby you a bit." She said and I rolled my eye and I touched my other eye and felt blood.

"Oh god." I mumbled.

"Don't worry it's a cut." She said and I nodded.

"Is my eye red?"

"No, but damn is it turning blue and yellow." She said and as we got in she drove to her parents home.

"Bell I'm sorry."

"Not your fault, fucking Paul started it." I mumbled and I felt my eye hurt.

"But."

"No buts Alice…… can I ask you something."

"Sure." She said and looked at the road.

"…… would you…… Alice we've known each other for months….. you're kind to me, and everything…… would you go out with me?" I asked and I looked at her and she looked shocked.

"And what brought this on?" She asked.

"Well…. We've kissed a lot even when it wasn't to trick my parents, and we sleep in the same bed, and…… I really, really like you." I said and looked at her and she smiled.

"I'd….. I'd really like that." She said and I smiled.

"Really?"

"Yea, really, Now I get to spoil my boyfriend." She said and I smiled.

"Spoil how?" I asked and she smirked.

"Ooh you'll see." She said and I gulped. We finally arrived to her home where her father was able to check my eye.

"Don't worry it's just got a bruise and a cut, it'll heal." He said as Esme gave me an ice pack.

"Thank you Esme." I mumbled and she smiled.

"Anytime, so mind telling us what happened?" Carlisle asked and I looked at him.

"Just a misunderstanding is all." I said and he nodded.

"Just keep the ice on it for an hour and take two of these." He said and gave me some pain pills. I took them and sighed.

"Still hurt?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"A little…..um…. heh….. so…." I tried to say something but honestly couldn't.

"Come on lets get you settled, my dad gave you the good stuff." She giggled and helped me to her room. It was a nice room, it had drawings and posters. She helped me on to her bed and I laid down holding the ice pack to my eye.

"He got you good." She said as she looked at the wound.

"Yea, but that's only cause he threw a rock at me." I mumbled and she smiled.

"At least you didn't cheat." She said and kissed my forehead.

"Isn't hitting him while he's tired considered cheating though?" I asked.

"In my opinion, no, I mean a lot of people tire others out before they swing back I mean it's not a bad thing when used in the right situation." She said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble." She said and I looked at her.

"He started it, no man should call you a bitch, even me, hell I'd beat myself up if that ever happened." I said and she smiled.

"Thank you." She said and kissed my head and I closed me eye a bit.

"I'll get you something to snack on." She said. I nodded gently as I heard her leave the room. I don't know how long I had been asleep, but I do know that I was woken up by Alice saying that it was getting really late.

"Hey you should eat something." She said as I got up a bit and moved the pack off my eye and she looked at me sadly. I nodded as I grabbed the baby carrots she had and smiled at her.

"Thanks."

"Welcome."

"Am….. am I still allowed at your house?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Of course, my dad would miss your company." I said and chuckled a bit and she giggled.

"He just might have the sex talk with us though, cause of the fight." I mumbled and looked at her and saw that she was red as a tomato.

"That's gonna be embarrassing."

"Trust me it will especially for me cause my own dad is gonna be telling me this again." I said and she smiled.

"Do you want to go now or in a bit?" She asked.

"In a bit. I'd like to relax a bit." I said and she nodded. She then laid next to me and I sighed as I pulled her to me.

"You're comfortable."

"Is that a kind way of saying I'm fat?" I asked and smiled.

"Nope, it's the truth, and I feel safe in your big strong arms." She said and I blushed a bit and held her closer.

"So why did you call Paul cute?" I asked.

"To be fair….. I was trying to make you jealous but I honestly didn't know he was asking me out, I got confused I thought he meant to hang out like friends." She said and looked at me.

"I believe you, Paul isn't very clear when he talks or texts I know that." I said and she looked at me.

"Yea but I still should have known."

"Alice just stop it, it's fine, Paul said things, I snapped, we fought, and I got a few punches in, I'm pretty content." I said and smiled a bit.

"Ok big guy." She said and patted my chest. After a while we finally got up and she grabbed my keys and we headed to my truck.

"You drive." I said as I got into the passenger side. She got into the drivers side and turned the truck on and began to drive to my house. I looked at her and then smirked.

"Hey, we should have some fun."

"And what kind of fun is that Mr. Swan?" She asked and I think.

"Something that involves you and I taking clothes off." I mumbled.

"Oh god Bell." She giggled and I smiled.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." I mumbled and I laid my head on her shoulder.

"I'm not….. just surprised you're being blunt."

"I can be blunt." I said.

"Really now?"

"Yea, what you want me to just say out loud to everyone that I want to have sex with you, cause I can do that at school tomorrow."

"No." She said and I smirked, I knew by now that she was blushing.

"Come on, why not?" I asked and she parked the truck in my driveway. I smirked and kissed her neck a bit.

"Come on Bell, we should…..mmmm." She moaned a bit as I grabbed her hips gently.

"Come on, we can have some fun right now." I whispered and I felt her shiver a bit at my touch.

"As much as I would like to, have some fun with you, we should get you inside and it has to be the medicine too." She said and I smirked.

"Ain't no medicine messing with me when I say to you, that I want you." I said and she made me look at her.

"Maybe later?" She asked.

"Up to you." I said and kisses her neck a bit.

"Later….mmm, lets get you inside." She said and I nodded as we got out the truck and she helped me inside.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"No, but are you?"

"Oh yea….. hmmm let's get some take-out." I said and she smiled a bit.

"Ok, is there anything in particular?"

"Well me and my dad just get Chinese or pizza….. let's get pizza." I said and grabbed my home phone and called the pizza place.

"Anything you want in particular?" I asked.

"Just cheese."

"Ok yea, um one cheese and one pepperoni." I said.

"Yea and breadsticks, with marinara sauce…. Thanks." I said and then hung up after getting my total and I looked at her. She was sitting at the couch and I smiled as I sat next to her.

"Sorry for um….. I really don't want to make you uncomfortable." I said and she nodded.

"It's fine trust me." She said and I rubbed my neck. That's the thing about me, I'm not fully sure if she is ok. I don't want to pressure her, and I don't want to annoy her with asking a lot of questions either. So we just sat in silence.

"You um…. Got a pair of sleeping clothes?" I asked.

"No."

"You can wear mine." I said and she nodded.

 _'Damn I'm boring.'_ I thought and shook my head.

"Ok pizza should be here soon, um….. drinks." I said and got up and went to the fridge. The doorbell rand as I was pouring some sprite for Alice and I grabbed my wallet and opened the door to see Mike.

"Oh well if it isn't fuck boy." He said and I looked at him.

"Yea whatever man." I said and went to grab the box but he pulled it away.

"Ah, I forgot the special ingredient." He said and opened the cheese pizza and spat in it.

"Ah yes, contaminating food at the chiefs house, and on, Alice's pizza at that, real mature asshole guess your daddy is gonna bail your ass out of this one." I said and he looked at me.

"Fuck you, dipshit." She said and I shrugged and grabbed the other boxes and gave him the amount minus the cheese pizza.

"I'll be sure to ask your manager if you returned this cheese one and explain to her why it was given back." I said and closed the door and put the pizza on the table.

"I thought you got two pizzas?" She asked as she came in.

"I did but Mike Newton, spat on your cheese one." I said and she looked at me.

"Don't worry I'll talk to the manager tomorrow or whatever, just take the pepperoni off I mean it's basically the same." I mumbled and she nodded then kissed my cheek. We then grabbed some pizza, our drinks, then sat on the couch and just watched some movies on Netflix. Currently we're watching the Saw 2 movie.

"Oh damn that's gonna hurt." I said as we saw Amanda get thrown in the pit of needles.

"Oh yea." Alice said and she cuddled up to me. After a while my eyes started to droop, I was holding Alice to me and she was already sleeping. I shook my head gently and picked her up and took her to my room. I laid her on the left side of the bed and I laid on the right and fell right to sleep.


	12. Problem On The Reservation

**_To the guest that asked about Updates on this story, it depends really, I start writing another chapter after I've posted one, and it depends on what I should write next. I just want to make sure this story is perfect._**

 ** _Oh by the way, just a reminder, in this story modern medicine and such is a bit more advanced then it is today so just a reminder about most of the things Bell has to go through. I hope you all have a wonderful read._**

 ** _Oh and if anyone has anything to add please PM me, it would be better if you used the app so I could get the PM message from there, since I don't really go onto the computer I just use my phone for most of my writing._**

 ** _Also sorry for not updating so much, I have been getting some headaches for the past few weeks now and it's a bit bothersome when I try to write a chapter and my head is pounding._**

 **Chapter 12: Problem On The Reservation**

(Bells Pov)

I woke up early in the morning to some movement and I scrunched my face a bit as I grabbed the moving object and pulled it to me. It was warm, and I could feel it moving up and down as I held it close to me. I realize that it was a body and I smirked a bit.

"Can't leave yet." I mumbled as I kissed her neck gently.

"And who said I was leaving?" She asked and I moved my hand to grab hers.

"No one…. I just don't want you to leave just yet." I whispered and she turned to face me. I smiled as I once again moved my hand, but only to cup her face gently.

"You're a very beautiful woman, Alice." I whispered and she looked at me.

"And you're a handsome young man, even if you've got a bruise on your eye." She said and I chuckled a bit as I kissed her gently. She moved her body on top of mine and I grabbed her hips a bit as she laid on top of me.

"Want to just stay in bed all day?" I offered and she looked at me.

"As much as that sounds good, We can't, but we can cuddle and make-out for a few hours." She said and I kissed her. I felt her hands slowly move up my shirt and I closed my eyes and moved from her lips to her neck. We stopped kissing and I looked at the time and groaned a bit as I sat up and looked at her.

"Why must we wake up so early?" I asked as I put my head on her shoulder.

"Cause we have school." She said and I groaned.

"Let's just fucking skip this day." I said.

"Sure." She said and I looked at her.

"Oh wait now you want to skip school?" I asked and she nodded.

"Sure but we have to do something else." She said.

"I guess I could get Leah to workout with me." I mumbled and she nodded.

"You want to start working out with Leah in the early hours, which by the way have bulked you up a bit." She said and grabbed my arm. I smirked at her and then picked her up.

"Wanna come with?" I asked and she looked at me.

"If Leah doesn't mind me being there." She said and I nodded as I set her on the bed and grabbed her bag and looked through it.

"What are you looking for?"

"Workout clothes for you to wear…… if you come Leah's gonna make you workout too." I chuckled as she grabbed her bag and I looked up at her. For some odd reason she was blushing like crazy.

 _'Hu? That's weird.'_ I thought but then shrugged it off and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and went to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and shook my head as I grabbed my razor and shaved my face. Now I didn't completely get rid of my beard I just made it really short. I walked out and looked at Alice and she smiled a bit.

"Nice trim." She joked and I kissed her cheek.

"So I heard that Transgendered people have to take these hormones shots….is that true?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Kinda, I mean they did about five years ago but they've developed them a bit more to where they only need to be taken once a year, and with a pill or needle….. it's just an experiment for now, maybe later once we just need one shot or one pill and that's it….. no more, we don't have to worry." I said as I grabbed my Axe Spray and deodorant and put them in my bag and I grab it by the strap.

"So it's developed that much?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea….. but hey I'm not complaining, and hey maybe I won't be to old if they somehow find a way for me to…… have kids of my own." I mumbled and looked at her. She smiles at me gently and kisses me. I kiss her back and drop my bag and hold her waist as we keep kissing each other. We pull apart after a while though and I smile.

"Ok, breakfast then to Leah's home." I said and she nodded. We both headed down the stairs after she changed and I was making some waffles for us.

"So what will you and Leah be doing today?" Alice asked and I smirked

"You, Leah and I will all be going out for a run, and lift a couple of weights." I said and she looked at me.

"That doesn't seem much." She said as I handed her a plate.

"Oh not for you, I have to run with weights on my legs, or chest." I chuckled and she looked at me.

"Well….. I want to do that too." She said and I smiled.

"If you want, that is up to you." I said as we are our food and I finished drinking my orange juice as she cleaned her plate.

"Alright, lets go I'm pumped up." She said and I chuckled. I grabbed my keys and our bags and she ran to the truck and I smiled as I got in with her. I turned the truck on and began driving to Leah's home, giving her a call.

"Hey Leah me and Alice are on our way."

 _"Alright, So I'll get some extra weights out for her right?"_ She asked.

"Yea, and another weight vest for Alice, she wants to try that with us."

 _"Is she sure? I don't have a light one, maybe she can jog with the dumbbells."_ Leah suggested and I looked at Alice.

"Hey Ali, want to run with some dumbbells before you try the vest?" I asked.

"No I can do the vest." She said and I nodded.

 _"Alright, just make sure she's ok while we run."_ Leah said and I nodded as we hung up. I drove all the way to Leah's house and as I parked the car Leah came out and I hopped out the truck with Alice.

"Alright you two lets get going." Leah said and I chuckled as I grabbed a weight vest and so did Leah and she handed one to Alice. We stretched for a bit and I watched as Alice did her stretches. She was wearing just a sports bra and sweatpants, along with Leah.

"Hey big boy, why don't you take your shirt off and show Alice how muscular you've gotten." Leah joked and I rolled my eyes and smirked.

"She sleeps in the same bed as me, she's probably felt my muscles at night." I joked.

"Oh har, har Bell, don't get your ego all up." Alice said and she shoved me gently.

"Hey what can I say, you cannot resist." I said as I flexed a bit and we all laughed.

"Alright who's ready for a run?" Leah asked and I got up and put the vest on.

"I am."

"Let's do this." Alice said and I chuckled as we all began to jog in the woods. Not to worry there's a well beaten trail that we can follow so we don't get lost. We ran for a good twenty minutes and I was ahead of Alice and Leah. I heard them start to talk to each other.

"So are you gonna be exercising with us everyday from now on Alice?" I heard Leah ask.

"I mean if it isn't a bother to you two." Alice responded.

"Doesn't bother me one bit, I need a few exercising buddies anyway." Leah said.

"Does it bother you Bell?" Alice asked and I turned around and was running backwards.

"Nope, come if you want, I just need to bulk up." I said and Leah picked up a rock and threw it at me and I ducked.

"Ha Nice try." I laughed as I sprinted off.

"Hey don't go off to far there have been some bear sightings." Leah shouted and I rolled my eyes. I ran far ahead of them and went off the trail a bit so I could scare them.

"BELL?!" Leah shouted and I chuckled a bit.

"BELL?!" She yelled again.

"Bell this isn't funny come on." I heard Alice say and I come out from behind them.

"BOO!" I yelled and Alice screamed as she turned and punched me and I stepped back as I held my nose and laughed.

"Bell what the hell?" Leah asked and I moved my hand to see blood and I laughed a bit more as I grabbed a cloth from the side pocket of the weight vest.

"Admit it, seeing Alice punch me was hilarious." I chuckled out and Alice helped me a bit.

"Be That as it may, you still should be careful in these woods." Leah said and I rolled my eyes.

"Come on I know there's wildlife in this area Leah we've been running this trail for a while, and if you haven't noticed my home is in the woods too." I said and she looked at me.

"Yea but the bears have been acting a little….. off, for the past few days." She said and I nodded.

"Ok….ok let's head back….. and see if little Pixie broke my nose." I chuckled as we all began to walk.

"If she did, you deserve it." Leah said and I chuckled. We finally got back to Leah's house and I went and washed my face a bit and was careful with my nose. I took the vest off as well and Alice came over to me.

"Alright lover boy let's look at that nose of yours." Alice said as she checked it a bit. It stung but not to badly.

"It's not broken, lucky you." She said and I chuckled.

"Lucky me."

"So what's the diagnosis doc? Grounding for a month?" Leah joked and I looked at her.

"Hmm two weeks." Alice said and I looked at her shocked.

"What? You're actually gonna ground me?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course, you need to be taught a lesson." She said and I shook my head.

"You can't ground me I'm an adult." I said and she looked at me.

"You acted like a child." She said and I sighed.

"I'm not grounded." I mumbled.

"Sure." She said and I saw Sue who smirked at us.

"Someone getting grounded?" She asked.

"Yes Bell is." Leah said.

"I am not." I said and they laughed.

"You are and that's final." Alice said as she got up and we all headed into the kitchen where Sue had lunch ready for us. I grabbed a sandwich and looked at Alice.

"Do you like the sandwich?" She asked and I nodded and so did Alice.

"Yea thanks Sue." I said and she smiled.

"Enjoy, oh and Leah, Seth needs a lift to Paul's, he forgot his bat." Sue said and I grabbed another sandwich and chuckled as Alice looked at me.

"Alright, that boy would lose his head if you didn't remind him about things like that." Leah said and I smiled.

"Well if that's the case me and Alice need to head out then." I said.

"Nonsense, stay tonight for the bonfire, Uncle Billy will be telling his old stories." Sue said and I looked at her then Alice.

"That's up to Alice really ma'am." I said.

"Gonna let a woman control your life?" I heard and saw Seth.

"And so what if I do hu? Ain't nothing wrong with that." I said.

"Sure there is." He said and I looked at Sue who glared at Seth, trust me you don't want to see Sue mad.

"Now listen here boy, what Bell and Alice do in their relationship is none of your business, if Bell wants to listen to Alice that's all him." Sue said.

"It shows he's weak." Seth said.

"So you think your dads weak? Cause he listens to me, and I don't think you want to tell your own father that he's weak just for compromising with his own wife." Sue said and Seth looked down at the table.

"How about as punishment you do tell your dad that he's weak, see how fast you get in trouble." She said.

"No…. no thank you mom." He mumbled.

"You don't get the option to say no boy, when he gets home you're gonna tell him what you told Bell, that's final." She said and I felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Well, maybe we can go, it seems like fun." Alice said and I looked at her.

"If you'd like." I said and she nodded. After a while Alice and I went to my truck and we got in then headed to my home.

"Is there anything specific to wear?" She asked and I chuckled.

"No just not formal and at least have clothes on." I said and she nodded. When we finally got to my house I saw that mad Dad was still gone.

"Hey after the bonfire do you want to….. have a little fun?" Alice asked and I looked at her.

"Fun?" I asked and she looked at me and grinned and I smirked.

"Oooooh….. wait really?" I asked and she nodded.

"If that's fine with you." She said as I parked the truck and she got out. I shook my head a bit and got out the truck and I followed her inside. We decided to stay in my room a bit and I laid on my bed.

"Well this has been an eventful afternoon." I chuckled and she snuggled up against me.

"Oh yea, and wait till tonight, Uncle Billy has these stories, I mean on the reservation it's their legends and stuff." I said.

"What kind of legends?" She asked.

"I'm not telling, you just gotta wait." I chuckled and she looked at me.

"Aww just a little taste." She said and I chuckled.

"It's not my story to tell." I said and she smiled at me and we just looked at the ceiling.

"Just trust me when I say this, you'll enjoy the story." I said and she nodded. I held her close to me as I closed my eyes a bit and nuzzled her. A few hours passed and I heard my dad pull up and I looked down to see Alice still asleep. I slowly pulled away from her so I didn't wake her up, and I went downstairs to see my dad putting his holster up.

"Hey Bell." He said.

"Hey Dad…… um Alice and I are heading to the reservation later tonight, Uncle Billy is gonna tell his story…. And Sue's gonna make her fried fish." I said and he smiled.

"I can't go this time, I have to finish this file, another person was…… never mind." He said and I looked at him.

"The guy wasn't caught hu?" I asked and he sighed.

"No, he hasn't been caught, but now they're thinking he is a she, So this changes everything." He said and I nodded then rubbed my neck.

"Dad….. what if it was a team….. or a group?" I asked and he looked at me wide eyed.

"We didn't think about that." He said and looked at the papers then grabbed his holster.

"I have to go back." He said and I watched him run to his cruiser and drive off. I looked down and sighed a bit then looked at my phone and saw the time. I headed up to my room and saw Alice getting ready and I rubbed my neck.

"Did your dad leave?" She asked as she came up to me as she did she held my cheeks gently and made me look at her.

"Yea….. I probably helped out in the uh…. You know." I said and she looked at me sadly.

"He's trying to keep you safe, he wants to get the bad guy." She said and I interrupted her.

"There might be a group of people." I said and she looked at me.

"That makes him want to get them faster Bell….. he doesn't want you to get hurt, or worse." She said and I nodded.

"Think about it, after this he's probably gonna take a week off or more to spend time with you." She said and I smiled.

"Yea….. Yea you're right." I said and kissed her and she kissed me back.

"Now get changed, or stay in these clothes I don't mind." She said and I chuckled as I changed out of my workout clothes and into a pair of black jeans, and a red polo shirt.

"Handsome." She said and I fixed my hair a bit and then we went to my truck. I began to drive back to the reservation and I held Alice's hand.

"You look very handsome Bell." Alice said as she kissed my cheek. I blushed a bit and smiled as I drove more.

"And you're looking mighty fine yourself." I said and she smiled too. We finally reached the reservation and I drove to Uncle Billy's home where the bonfire was. I parked my truck and helped Alice out and walked her over to my Uncle.

"Hello Bell." He said and I smiled.

"Uncle Billy, oh this is my girlfriend Alice, Alice this is my uncle Billy." I said and they shook hands.

"Nice to meet you again Mr. Billy." Alice said and we got seated. I saw that Jared, Paul, Seth, Leah, Jacob, Sue, Mr. Clearwater, Mr. Uley, and a few other people here.

"Alright, so let's see, oh who wants to know about Imprints?" He asked and Alice looked a bit confused. Everyone else raised their hands and I just watch Billy get ready to tell his tale.

"So we all know what a soul mate is, that's basically like an imprint, but for our tribe when we see our imprint, they are the ones who hold us to this earth, they are our new source of gravity, and we look at them as if we were once blind and now we finally see the sun for the first time in years. It's a wonderful experience for many but a curse for others." He said and I looked at him.

"Uncle billy I have a question about the story you told us a few years back." I said and everyone looked at me.

"You think he's gonna remember a story he told years ago?" Sam mocked.

"Well he does have a good memory, I mean he did recite every swear word in order that my mother said when she was giving birth to me and that was almost twenty years ago." I said as I looked at Sam and he glared at me a bit.

"What's the question?" He asked.

"Could girls be shapeshifters?" I asked and he looked at me as the boys laughed.

"A girl being a shapeshifter? Holy hell you are an idiot Bell." Paul laughed.

"Actually Paul you're an idiot." Sue said and I silently gasped to myself, like a little kid who hears a swear for the first time. And I mean hearing Sue call someone an idiot is like she said the F-bomb in a kindergarten classroom.

"The hell you talking about? Only men can be shifters, they're stronger, faster, smarter." He listed off and I saw Leah look down and I patted her back.

"Actually Paul women could be shifters, and they were a lot more stronger than males, and faster, and if a woman did shift she was basically like a god, her vote in anything counted more than five men's vote." Billy said and I looked at Leah who smiled a bit.

"Whatever you're just trying to make the women feel like they have more power now." He said and I glared at him.

"Hey there are women out there that's got more power than you, Hell with the way you're going you won't even be able to go to Washington State college, with your piss poor grades." I said and he got up and so did I but Jacob got between us.

"Calm down you two, no need for another fight." He said.

"Oh is Paul gonna be a bitch and throw a rock at me again, or is he gonna actually fight me this time." I edged on. Yea ok that's a bad thing to do but I'm not giving a shit right now.

"Fuck off freak." He said and I damn near shoved Jacob.

"Ok calm down." Billy said and I still glared at Paul.

"No come on let's fight." Paul said and I felt Alice grab my hand.

"Bell lets just go." She said and I backed away from Jacob and looked at Alice and nodded as she gave me my keys and we began to walk.

"Yea listen to your bitch." Jared called out and I stopped.

"Bell it's not worth it." Alice said as she got in front of me and I looked at her.

"But they-." I tried to say but Alice cut me off.

"What they say doesn't matter to me, they're just pissed off because I have a handsome man who loves me, and is willing to leave and not get into a fight over something as stupid as name calling." She said and I nodded as we walked to my truck. We both got in and I looked at the steering wheel and turned the truck on.

"Bell." She said and I looked at her and shook my head as I began to drive home.

"Come on please talk to me." She said and I gripped the wheel.

"I fucking hate this." I mumbled a bit and I drove more.

"I fucking hate it when they think they can call you those words and I know I shouldn't get into a physical fight over it, but that's fucking uncalled for." I said and I felt her grab my hand and I moved it away from the wheel and held hers.

"Bell you know it's not true, they're just pissed cause I made a simple mistake that's all." She said.

"No fuck that, they have no god damn right to say it just cause Paul isn't fucking clear in his texts, I'm not fucking clear in my texts sometimes I know that, I'll fucking admit that shit, but I don't get pissed off and start calling girls bitches just cause I wasn't clear or they didn't understand my fucking piss poor text." I ranted and she looked at me. I took a breather and just drove.

"Bell I don't care, they can call me that all they want, I don't care, words are words, let them be pissed off, their ego got hurt somehow, over something stupid and simple that could have been talked out…… and you starting it up again doesn't help, when you stand there and bring back the whole issue back up it doesn't help either." She said and I had the look of shame on my face.

"I….. I didn't mean to."

"I understand that you're trying to help me but I can take care of myself when it comes to words Bell, that's all it is….. I've got tough skin."

"But I don't." I cried.

"He fucking called me a freak and my fucking emotions right now….. I fucking hate it." I said and wiped my eyes a bit.

"….. you're not a freak, Bell….. I know that it's different between us, the issues and all that…… but please don't take it to heart….. I don't know how you're feeling, I can't and I'm sorry." She said.

"Don't be, look….. at least you aren't acting like you know what I'm feeling like most people do…… and you're trying." I said as I drove more. We sat in silents and I pulled into my home and looked at her.

"I'm sorry for acting out….. I was wrong, I know I was wrong to try and start a fight and I shouldn't have edged it on…… and….. and thanks for talking and letting me rant." I said and she looked at me.

"That's what I'm here for." She joked and I smiled gently and I grabbed her hand and kissed it gently. She smiled back and we both got out and we both went inside the house and I looked at the kitchen.

"Um…. Dinner?" I asked myself and I looked at her.

"What would you like?" I asked and she thought a bit.

"You pick." She said and I rubbed my head a bit and went into the fridge.

"Could make some stew." I said and she nodded as we got the ingredients and I grabbed the pot, broth, meat, and Alice grabbed the vegetables, pepper, and I looked up the recipe. We began cooking and I grabbed some biscuits for us to make and I smiled down at Alice. We finished after thirty minutes of cooking and I grabbed us some bowls and spoons. We sat down at the table and I sat next to Alice and held her hand and we ate our food.

"You know the funniest thing about this day is." I chuckled and Alice looked at me.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"My dad not asking me why I didn't go to school." I chuckled and she smiled.

"Oh god I forgot about that." She said and we both laughed a bit and I looked at her.

"He's gonna be so pissed tomorrow." I laughed and laid my head down.

"It's ok we can talk to him." She said and I nodded. As we finished dinner we cleaned our dishes and we headed to my bedroom. I grabbed a towel and decided to take a shower and I looked at Alice.

"Hey wanna join me?" I joked and she looked at me. And smirks.

"Sure." She said and I started to blush as she came up to me and I looked at her and gulped.

"R-really?" I asked and she nodded.

"If you want." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"I um, I….. uh…. Heh." I mumbled and she smiled and kissed my cheek.

"Did I break you?" She asked and I nodded.

"Go take your shower." She laughed and I nodded as I went and took my shower and came back after about ten minutes. I grabbed some boxers and went to change as Alice went and took her shower. I laid in bed as Alice came back in and she laid next to me and I held her to me. Placing my head on her chest.

"Night Bell." She said and I nuzzles her.

"Night Alice." I mumbled and closed my eyes falling asleep to the sound of Alice's heart beat.


	13. From Bad To Worse

**_Hey guys back at it again with the chapters, Yea, this is gonna be a uh….. interesting chapter I suppose, a lot of people might not be to happy about this, seems to happen a lot with my stories but hey, fuck that shit writing is fun._**

 ** _Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, even if you don't I'm still gonna write more._**

 ** _So yea this chapter is a bit shorter (page wise) in this case but again eh._**

 ** _Warning is on my profile page read it before you act like an idiot._**

 ** _Enjoy._**

 **Chapter 13: From Bad To Worse**

(Bells Pov)

I woke up to a cool feeling. I sat up and saw that Alice wasn't in bed with me and I looked around the dark room then got up and headed down the stair to see Alice cooking breakfast and my dad sitting at the table with the papers.

"Morning Bell." I heard and looked at Alice as she smiled at me.

"What time?" I asked as I came up to her and hugged her gently.

It's around five in the morning." She said and I mumbled as I nuzzles her.

"Morning Dad." I said.

"Morning son…… by the way the school called Yesterday." He said and I looked at him and he looked at me.

"Now, you know you can't be skipping school Bell." He said and I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and he nodded.

"Good….. good." He said and I nodded as I helped Alice.

"Just ask for your missing assignments when you get to school, and no going to The Reservation." He said.

"Hmm like I'll go there right now." I mumbled.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing, Sorry."

"You're lying." He said and I looked at him.

"It's not like I'm gonna go there anytime soon, Paul and his bullshit." I said and he sighed.

"You didn't fight again did you?"

"Almost, but Alice made me leave." I said.

"Bell, you can't be starting fights."

"I didn't even start it, fucking Paul did all because of a question I asked Uncle Billy, it's bullshit."

"Now don't swear at me like that and calm down Bell." My dad said and I clenched my hands.

"Sorry." I mumbled and headed up to my room to get ready for the day. I was in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror and saw that my hair was getting a bit long and I shook my head a bit. I heard a car pull out the driveway and shut my eyes a bit then breathed in and out gently.

"Bell breakfast." Alice called out and I opened my eyes and looked at myself and thought. I thought back to when Paul called me a freak, and then back to when I lived in Arizona.

 _'Why…. Why would Alice want to be around me?'_ I thought.

"Bell?" I heard once more.

 _'She deserves better, a real man, not some girl that looks like one.'_ I thought and shook my head.

"No she loves me, I know it, she hates it when I call myself a freak." I mumbled.

 _'What if it's a lie?'_ I thought and looked at myself.

"So? At least I can be around her."

 _'What if she hate being around you?'_

"No she doesn't hate me….. does she?"

 _'She could be like those kids back at your old school, look at what they did to you after they found out.'_ I thought and glared at my reflection.

"I'm talking to my damn self, fucking something's got to be wrong with me." I mumbled and opened the door to see Alice with her hand raised to knock and I looked at her.

"Did you……. You didn't hear anything did you?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"You aren't lying….. are you?" I asked a bit scared.

"No I didn't I swear." She said and I nodded as I grabbed my wallet and keys. I then grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen.

"Oh Bell, I need to head to my home for the week." She said as she followed me.

"Yea sure, um…… I'll get your bag and I can drop you off." I said and she nodded then I went to get her bag. I placed it by the front door and we ate breakfast together. I had a strange feeling about today.

"Um…… hey let's skip again." I suggested and Alice looked at me.

"We can't, your dad will get mad and I know my parents will too." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"I mean, I can call us in sick, food poisoning." I suggest and she looked at me.

"Is something wrong Bell?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"No not at all, just want to skip again, have some fun, be a rebellious teenager that my dad complains about." I joked and she looked at me concern shining in her eyes.

"I'm joking." I laughed and she still looked at me.

"I'm kidding, my dad would ground me if I didn't go to school." I said as I finished my plate then headed to the sink and started to clean the plate.

"Bell…… if something is bothering you, you can talk to me, or if you want you can talk to my dad." She said and I nodded.

"I'll think about it." I said as we got ready to leave. I drove us to the school and saw Alice's siblings. She went to them and I looked over to Angela and walked over to her.

"Long Time no talk." I joked and she hugged me.

"Oh god Bell look at you, and it's fine, you're spending time with your girlfriend." Angela joked and I rubbed my neck.

"Yea heh….. um by any chance could I talk to you…. At lunch?" I asked and she nodded.

"Of course, is something wrong?" She asked and I rubbed my arm a bit.

"Kinda….. remember when we first met and I told you that I had doubts about you and me being friends and all that?" I asked and she nodded.

"Ok, we can talk about this when you need to, we can go to the library during lunch." She said and I nodded. The bell rang for school to start and I walked over to Alice and took her to class. Once I dropped her off I ran to mine. As the school day went and it got closer to lunch, I had a hard time focusing on my classes.

"Alright class, today we will be going over current events, what's the one thing many people are hearing about these days?" The teacher asked and I looked up.

"Is this News wise or just anything?" A student asked.

"I would suggest News but even stuff from YouTube or anything that interests you is also fine."

"I've heard about the killer in Port Angeles." Mike said.

"Oh yea, didn't the chief of police say that it might be a group of people, I wonder how they found that out." Jessica said and they looked at me. Hoping I would tell.

"I um…… suggested that it might be a group of people but don't take my word for it, I'm not trying to get involved in this anyway." I said and slouched in my seat a bit.

"Yes um, speaking of this case you all might want to tell your parents to lock the doors of your homes." The teacher said.

"Actually they don't break into homes." I said and they looked at me.

"If you all actually read the news papers as they come out, you all should know that they target specific people who are alone."

"Men and women aren't specific people dumbass." Mike said and I groaned.

"Shut the fuck up Mike, you didn't read the papers fully like I did." I said.

"And who does this person target specifically?" The teacher asked and I looked at him then at my desk.

"People in the LGBT community but um…… mostly Transgendered people." I said.

"Oh then he's doing people a favor." Mike said and I slammed my fist on my desk as I stood up.

"FUCK YOU MIKE HOW ABOUT I SLIT YOUR THROAT AND THROW YOUR BODY IN A DISGUSTING ALLEYWAY TO BE EATEN BY RATS!" I yelled and the whole class looked at me as I glared at him.

"Bell calm down or I'll call the SRO Officer." The teacher said and I glared at him to.

"NO FUCK YOU, FUCK HIM, HE WANTS TO SAY SHIT LIKE THAT AND THINKS I'M NOT GONNA GET PISSED?!" I yelled and everyone looked at me and shook.

"I highly fucking doubt he'd be saying the same shit, if it happened to his god damn fucking family, or fucking friends, ooooh but since it didn't or won't, let's just fucking say killing another human who wants to live THEIR FUCKING LIFE the way they want is ok, Yea let's just fucking do that." I said then grabbed my bag and left the classroom. I grabbed my phone and called my dad.

 _"Hey Bell, what's going on shouldn't you be in school?"_ He asked.

"Dad…… I'm gonna leave school early, if that's fine with you, I can't deal with this fucking bullshit." I said.

 _"I suppose….. is anyone else going to be with you?"_ He asked.

"No, um….. but Angela will be coming over after school, I uh…. Just gotta message her." I said as I rubbed my neck and looked down the hall.

 _"Bell what happened?"_ He asked.

"You'll hear it from the principal when the teacher writes me up….. I'm gonna be expelled." I said.

 _"What? Wait how do you know you're gonna be expelled what did you do?"_ He asked concerned, and maybe a bit angry but not much.

"I was told by the principal the first time I got sent to the office that if I went back I would be expelled, look Dad let's talk about this when we're home ok? I need to sign out." I said as I began walking to the office.

 _"I….. Alright son, just be careful."_ He said and I nodded and hung up. I went to the office and signed myself out. After that I sent a text to Angela and Alice that I left the school. I told Alice that I would drop her bag off at her home later tonight and I apologized to Angela and said she could come by after school if she wanted. I got into my truck and started to drive home but took a detour to Mrs. Patterson's and Lilly's home. I knocked on their door and they let me in and we all sat in the living room.

"What's wrong dear?" Lilly asked and I rubbed my arm and clenched my hand into a fist.

"The fucking school and bullshit with the god damn crazed killer, and then my fucking head messing with me." I said and they looked at each other.

"Bell sweetie do you want to tell us what exactly your head has been telling you?" Mrs. Patterson asked as Lilly went to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for swearing but god fucking damn it, for some reason right now in my moment of life where I'm truly fucking happy, my head fucks with me saying 'oh Alice doesn't want to be with you,' or 'oh remember Paul calling you a freak Yea just remember Arizona where people ridiculed you.' For fuck sake I wasn't this god damn paranoid in Arizona." I said and stood up and paced around a bit.

"Maybe you're afraid that Alice might leave you, and your brain is processing it as your fault when in reality it's not." She suggested and Lilly handed us some drinks.

"I just….. I know Alice loves me, I know she does, we might not have said it but she hates it when I call myself a freak, or when I almost get into fights over that stuff…… I know she loves me." I said and sat on the floor and Lilly sat next to me.

"Sweetie, like you said, our issues aren't the same, and we can try and help, but you also need to talk to Alice and even your dad and a doctor, we can try to help but, sometimes you need more than what you think." She said and I nodded.

"I just….. I have this feeling like…… something bad is gonna happen, like….. is Alice gonna leave me? Is the school gonna find out about my secret? Oh hell and I'm sure I'm getting expelled from the school, the principal isn't gonna let me even get a suspension, dads gonna be pissed and then what?" I asked.

"Well first off why are you gonna be expelled?" Mrs. Patterson asked.

"……… we were talking about the….. you know….. killer in class and Mike… he said the guy was doing the world a favor and I." I paused and sighed as I set the cup down and rubbed my head with both hands.

"I basically threatened to…. Cut his throat and leave his body in an alleyway, fuck." I said and got up.

"They probably called my dad, shit knowing that bastard he could press charges on me, oh great job emotions and brain I'm probably gonna go to jail or some shit." I said and thought of an escape.

"Sweetie it's ok, calm down." Lilly said and I started to freak out.

"I can't, Jesus fucking…… sorry I gotta go." I said and Mrs. Patterson grabbed my hand gently.

"Dear that doesn't seem like a good idea right now." She said and I closed my eyes a bit.

"Please, I just….. I'm gonna clear my head, I promise I'll be back home around….. midnight maybe." I said and she looked at me.

"Make it five, when your dad comes home, talk to him, then Alice and get an appointment with my therapist." She said as she went and got me a card and I looked at it.

"Please, for us?" She asked and I looked at her and Lilly and nodded then hugged her.

"I'm sorry for swearing a lot." I mumbled and she patted my back gently.

"It's fine sweetheart, and I want you to call us whenever you make any stops, ok, we just want you to be safe." She said and I nodded and then hugged Lilly.

"You guys are just…. So kind…. Thank you." I said and looked at them and they smiled at me.

"Anytime sweetie." Lilly said and she hugged me again. She finally let me go and I headed to the truck. I got in and just started to drive and listen to random music on the radio. I started to think about many things.

 _'Alice loves me right?'_ I thought as I looked at the road.

"Yes She does, I know she does, again we might not say it but still I know." I said and sighed.

"Talking to myself, how low have I gone?... well to be fair I could be talking to an imaginary person….. hmm maybe I could just imagine my mom talking to me….. oh then Phil would randomly pop out of nowhere…….. oh god." I chuckled as I looked at the road more.

 _'That's what makes you crazy but hey, that's what I do.'_ I thought and I groaned a bit. I drove, and drove and drove till I got to Port Angeles, why I came here I don't know why. I called Lilly and told her where I was then parked my truck over at the visitors center over by the waters and looked at it. I got out and just looked at the water.

"Beautiful isn't it?" I heard and looked to see a woman with red curly hair. She looked a bit older than me and I nodded.

"Yea, it is." I said and just looked at the water more.

"So what brings you here?" The woman asked and I shrugged.

"Bad thoughts, left school, might get expelled….. stupid teenage shit." I chuckled and she looked at me.

"Ah, so that type of life, trust me things will get better as life goes on……. Though there are other options." She said and I looked at her.

"Oh yea lots of options, drinking, running away, drugs, the whole Shazam." I said and rubbed my head a bit.

"Yea but don't think bad, think of the good." She said and I nodded a bit and smiled.

"Yea….. I was told to talk to people, even a therapist but I'm done with that, I hated when they tried to get in my head and say things like 'you know this isn't reversible.'" I mumbled and I looked at her and she looked at me.

"Reversible?" She asked and I looked back into the water.

"Yea um….. things and stuff, nothing to talk about." I said and she nodded then got on her phone and texted someone.

"I never got your name." I said and she smiled as she held a hand out and I shook it.

"I'm Victoria, and you?" She asked.

"I'm Bell." I said and looked at the water as we let go.

"So got a girlfriend or boyfriend?" She asked and I nodded.

"Girlfriend…… She's one of a kind." I sighed and thought of Alice. Her beautiful laugh, she gorgeous smile, her great personality. I smiled and chuckled.

"She must be." She said and I nodded and then stretched a bit.

"So why are you here? Waiting for your boyfriend?" I asked.

"Yea, well actually he's my fiancé." She said.

"Congratulations." I said then looked around more.

"Well thanks for talking with me, I best be going." I said and I walked around for a while. I decided to head back to my truck and called my dad.

 _"Oh god Bell where are you?"_ He asked and I rubbed my neck.

"Sorry Dad I was busy, I'll be home in a bit." I said as I got into my truck and turned it on.

 _"The school called."_ He said and I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Yea, I wouldn't have thought different." I mumbled.

 _"They said that you could just come in and talk it out."_ He said and I glared.

"No fuck that, all they're gonna do is fucking tell me 'oh you shouldn't swear, especially at Mike fucking Newton' no fuck that bullshit."

 _"Bell I understand that you're angry and all but please just do this, tell them that Mike said something that should have never been said."_ He said and I gripped my phone.

"THEY'LL NEVER TAKE MY SIDE DAD, THEY DIDN'T EVEN SEND MIKE TO THE OFFICE WHEN HE SWORE, OR WHEN HE FUCKING STARTED A FIGHT WITH ME FUCK THEM AND THEIR HYPOCRISY!" I yelled and then heard my door open and turned to see who it was but I was hit in the head with something heavy.

I woke up to the sounds of feet shuffling and some whispering, I cracked open an eye and looked to see a blond man smirking at me and I tried to back up a bit but I was tied up. The man looked at me and laughed a bit.

"Hey seems like the fucker is finally awake." He said and punched me in the face.

"Fucking hell." I said and looked at him.

"Shut up, you freak." He said and grabbed a crowbar and I kept my mouth shut.

"Oh good you know how to listen." He laughed and I looked down.

"Hmm we should keep it alive longer." I heard and looked up to see another man next to him.

"Good thinking Laurent, torcher the little bastard." The man said and I glared at them. I saw the unnamed man grab a knife and I backed up a bit.

"Aww come on being near a knife shouldn't be scary, since you were able to get your own tits cut off." The man said and I looked at him. My heart started to race, terrified out of my mind.

"Oh you think we didn't know? Hahah." He laughed and then stabbed my leg.

"FUCK!" I yelled and he punched my face again.

"SHUT UP OR I'LL SLIT YOUR THROAT!" He yelled and I looked at him scared.

"James be careful now, can't throw away your new toy just yet." Laurent said and I looked between them.

"Hmm you should get Victoria leather have some fun to." James said and grabbed some needle. I tried to back up but Laurent grabbed me and James put the needle in my neck. I started to feel woozy.

"Hmm the hell?" I mumbled as my vision went in and out. I looked around.

"Heh, look at that little fucker, oh man this is gonna be fun." I heard as I blacked out.


	14. Confess or Die

**_Ok so don't take this all to seriously I gotten this idea from the whole Jonestown massacre it's not exactly like it but I've also watched some Criminal Minds, so don't get triggered I've also added in something so you might want to read it carefully before you go on a damn tyrant in the reviews._**

 ** _Read carefully now._**

 **Chapter 14: Confess or Die**

(Bells Pov)

 **-Four Days-**

Four days, Four fucking days have I been stuck with these people tied to a chair, they've, beaten me to a bloody pulp, they've pumped drugs into my body, they even cut my stomach open and basically did a botch surgery for that and they broke my damn hand too. I also found out that James was the same man that Alice once dated so that makes it fucking funny but also scary.

"So Do you realize that what you're doing to your body is wrong?" James asked and I glared at him then spat in his face.

"Fuck you, you fucking hypocrite." I growled out and he pistol whipped me and I groaned in pain.

"What does Alice see in you." He said and I glared at him and chuckled.

"Ooooh jealous that I'm dating your Ex-Girlfriend, you scared that I'm more man than you." I chuckled and he punched me and I coughed up blood.

"The fuck are you doing this for?" I asked and he glared at me.

"People like you, lying to an innocent girl like her." He said and I laughed.

"Lie to her? The only lie I've ever fucking told her was that I didn't like her you god damn psychotic piece of shit." I said and he hit me again.

"I suggest shutting your damn mouth, well it wouldn't matter anyway, people are looking for the Trans killers instead of us." He said and I looked at him and he laughed as he put the knife up to my throat.

"Lucky us that they went close to Forks so no one was really looking for people in Port Angeles." He said and I glared at him.

"You think that being a copycat is any better? They're gonna find you." I said and he laughed more.

"Find us? They aren't even looking for you, you left school grounds, and drove off telling someone that you were by the docks, and hell us sending a text message to your Dad saying that you're staying here for a few days also helps." He said and I glared at him.

"See they don't care enough about you to realize that you're not coming back." He said and he put the knife up above my eye and in one quick motion cut downward.

"FUCKING ASSHOLE!" I yelled and he looked at me.

"Until you realize you're wrong you'll be stuck here." He said and then left the room and I shook my head.

 _'I need to get the fuck out of here.'_ I thought as I looked around and the door opened and I saw Victoria come in with a little medical kit but it wasn't bandages or anything good.

"Come on really?" I tried to joke but she set up the metal tray and I looked at her.

"You know, it's funny how you're ruining my body, to somehow teach me a lesson on changing my body, pretty ironic." I said and she grabbed a hammer and I shut my mouth.

"Good, now just sit back an relax." She said and grabbed my arm as I tried to move.

"C-come on you could just say you put this stuff-." I was cut off as she put the needle in my vein.

"Just relax." She said as I looked at her.

"F-Fuck you." I said and she smiled.

"I don't screw with liars." She said and I glared at her, I shook my head a bit as I began to see wonky things, my vision was also becoming blurry. She then left the room and I finally blacked out as she closed the door, or I think she closed it.

I don't know how long I was out of it all I know is that I was woken up with water being splashed on my face and I coughed a bit.

"Wake up you have a show to do." James said and I looked at him. He was wearing a black ski mask and I turned to see a camera that was on.

"Sh-show?" I asked and he grabbed the hammer and bashed my right hand.

"FUCK!" I yelled and he laughed.

"Look at your child cop man, heh." He said and I glared at him and he grabbed the back of my head and put the knife to my neck.

"I could kill you right now." He said and I smirked.

"Go ahead, you said no one cares about me so what's the point of living anyway dumbass." I said and he moved the knife away and threw me to the ground. The wind was knocked right out of me and gasped a bit.

"Shut the fuck up." He said and kicked me in the head. It was pounding like crazy. He then picked me up and punched me once more.

"Hey bring out the needles." He laughed and I coughed a bit and tried to move but Laurent came over and grabbed me and I struggled.

"Fuck, come on there's no need for that, come on." I said nervously and tried to move as they laughed.

"Oh come on you've got to be enjoying this stuff by now, we've been pumping this stuff in you for four days now." James said and I looked at him and thought of a plan.

"Enjoy it? For fuck sake I don't even know what it is." I said and he looked at me.

"Heh, nice try kid not gonna work." He said and then grabbed the hammer again and smashed my right hand and I yelled.

"AH FUCKING HELL YOU BASTARD!" I yelled and he laughed, I shut my eyes real tight and breathed a bit and looked at him with one eye open.

"Haha oh right one the bastard hu?" He said and grabbed me by my neck and made me look at the camera.

"Tell the people your secret." He said and I glared at him.

"Fuck you, you tell them, while you're at it tell them your fucking name." I said pissed off as he glared at me and grabbed the knife and stabbed my left hand. Damn it hurt so fucking much.

"Again nice try kid but no point." He said.

"Let's cut this short." Laurent said and James jabbed the needle in my arm and I glared at him.

"Hmm maybe your right." James said and then stabbed my leg, it hurt for a while but I began to black out once more. After a while I woke up and looked around the room to see my hand was bandaged up and I groaned as I moved a bit. I saw the door open and it was Victoria who came down the steps. She had a bowl of something in her hands and she set it on the metal tray, I saw that it was water and also a rag and she began to dab my face and head. To be honest with you it is a bit hot and stuffy in here they probably don' twang me to overheat or something.

"……. You know…… I've always regretted being born." I said and she looked at me as she dabbed my head a bit.

"Every time I heard my stepdad say I was a sinner for changing my body, or the time he threatened to…… kick my ass cause I wanted to be a boy and not a girl….. and how I was treated in Arizona…… it's come across a few times." I said and she looked at me.

"What made you not do it?" She asked.

"What? Cut my wrist and bleed to death? What would be the point? Dying slow hurts, plus……. My stepsister was around and I didn't want to scar her for finding me dead."

"What about when you were out by the walkway." She said.

"And make my dad cry? Let him blame himself? Let my girlfriend cry over my worthless body? I'd be hurting them."

"You shouldn't have changed." She said and cleaned the rag a bit and I sighed.

"That's the issue, I had to go through years of therapy for this, hell I honestly thought something was wrong with me when my stepdad and Mom talked about it, I never told anyone that but hey…… if I'm gonna die today or next week why not tell my past."

"Telling your past to a killer?"

"You haven't really harmed me." I said.

"I basically forced you to take drugs." She said and I shrugged.

"Least you didn't film me or beat me….. plus you haven't given me an overdose so honestly no, not harming me in a way, even though it's crazy." I said and she looked at me.

"You know I've had nightmares." I said.

"Many people have them."

"True but….. mine involves losing my girlfriend more than anything else, Yea I have a couple of friends but hey one can kick ass like a ninja and the other can kick ass like a boxer." I chuckled thinking of Angela and Leah.

"My question is…… why are you keeping me alive? Is it cause my dads a cop?" I asked and she poured the water on my head and I shook my hair.

"I don't know James plans…… all I know is the faster you say you're wrong the better."

"Did any of the others get that chance?" I asked

"Others?"

"You're Fiancé or whatever he is now knows a lot about the original killers….. did they say they were wrong and lived? Or did they say they were wrong and died?" I asked and she just left the room and I looked at my hands. I have two splints in my ring and middle finger on my right hand and on my left just a cloth with blood on it. I looked at my leg and saw some blood on the floor and a dirty cloth on the wound and I leaned back and looked around. The door then opened and I saw Victoria once more with two bowls and I looked to the side a bit. She came down and set the bowls down. One with food. The other with something else.

"This is peroxide so it's gonna hurt." She said and I nodded as she took the cloth off my left hand and I got a good look at it. It was turning purple around the wound and it was all bloody and grimy and I wanted to vomit.

"Hm not to bad try moving your fingers." She said and I did as told. They seemed ok but I don't know.

"Alright this is gonna hurt." She said and grabbed a rag and started to dab at my wound. It didn't hurt to much, I mean it hurt but not as bad as I thought it would.

"Alright time for your leg." She said and moved the cloth and did the same thing as my hand. I looked at the wall and then at her.

"So why don't you let it get infected? Seems better on your guys's part." I said.

"I'm not that cruel." She said and I nodded. She then finished her work on me and grabbed the bowl of Food, which was oatmeal and helped feed me.

"So you're not gonna starve me?" I asked after I swallowed.

"James wanted to but Laurent said otherwise."

"I'd think Laurent is a good guy, had he not held me down." I said and she looked at me.

"James was a good guy once."

"Oh?" I asked and she nodded and gave me another spoon full of oatmeal.

"Yea….. before Alice left him." She said.

"Explain cause she never did."

"Well…… Alice is a good girl, don't get me wrong, it's just….. James said she left him for some dude who turned out to be a Transgender and no it wasn't you." She said and I nodded.

"I don't know the full story just only that part, he only ever talks about that part." She said.

"Ok but he's marrying you or dating you right?"

"Correct."

"So why is he still obsessed with Alice? For Christ sake he's got you, and she's not doing anything to him….. all he's doing is taking you down a path you should have never been on to begin with." I said and she looked at me.

"I just want to help him."

"Get him into therapy, or call the cops now, he's insane and he's getting you into more trouble if he's gonna admit to killing all those other people."

"He wouldn't."

"Victoria trust me guys like him would take credit for the person they copy just to get a taste of so called fame, and I bet he's gonna have a group of fan girls, that will only know about him and not give a flying fuck about you, next thing you know you're the electric chair wishing you could go back and change everything."

"You act as if you know this."

"Being a cops son gives you a lot to work with when you want to work for the law, but hell I don't know what my future has for me now." I said and she looked at me. We sat in silence for a bit, her feeding me and looking at my wounds and I looked at her.

"I'm not trying to trick you or anything, this isn't some movie, or book where I'm trying to guilt you into letting me go, I'm just telling you that this happens hell I was so scared of being a victim that I forgot to keep my pepper spray and knife on me when I left school and onto the boardwalk." I said and she looked at me.

"You were scared so badly that you forgot?" She asked.

"Honestly I heard the killers were near or in Forks so in my moment of stupidity I dropped my guard…… and that's how I ended up here….. fascinating how I was able and still able to open up to you." I said and she looked at me

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Knowing that death would take me away I might as well talk."

"Just tell James what you did to yourself was wrong." She said.

"I don't want to die just yet." I said.

"He won't kill you."

"He said no one cared about me, if he has that mindset than….. I'm dead now." I said and she looked at me.

"You can't think like that."

"And what am I suppose to think?"

"About….. I don't know your girlfriend."

"Honestly now that I think about it….. she might actually not care." I said and began to think.

"Yet you said you wouldn't kill yourself to cry over your dead body." She said and I shrugged.

"I would be dead and I can't tell the future, she could cry but she might not, I wouldn't know, I also don't know if she's really with me." I said and she looked at me then James came in.

"Hm, lets go." He said to Victoria and she left and he came up to me.

"Seems like today is your lucky day." He said and I looked at him confused as he grabbed the needle and the bottle of whatever drug they've been pumping me with. I looked at him and then at the bottle and he sat down in the chair and looked at me.

"What did she see in you?" He asked and I looked at him.

"I don't know what she thought in you…… don't know what she does either." I said and he glared at me.

"I'm not a sinner like you." He said.

"You sound like my stepdad."

"Then he's a good man." He said.

"He was." I said.

"No he is." He said.

"I have never swore or raised a hand at my father or stepfather for that would give me the death penalty in the biblical days, honor thy mother and father."

"You know the Bible." He said.

"Use to go to church till I was old enough to decide not to."

"Then you know you are sinning."

"Everyone has sins even you."

"I am not a sinner."

"You have sinned you are not the son of God, you are not God, if you think you are, you're a false prophet." I said and he glares more.

"If you think you're better than me and think you have the right to judge me then you are wrong cause only God can judge me for he is the lord not you." I said and he hit me and I glared at him.

"I am a sinner and so are you, harming another one of God's children." I said and he hit me again.

"You are not allowed to tell me what to do." He said and I looked at him.

"Neither are you." He said and he grabbed a hammer and hit my hand once more and I growled.

"Do you believe you'll go to heaven?" He asked.

"If you accept Jesus in your heart yes." I said and he hit me.

"You will not even be acceptable for the gates of Heaven you filth."

"You make good people look bad, because of your actions people will bash on people for their faith, just like they did for others." I said and he hit my hand again.

"SHUT UP FILTH!" He yelled and he gripped my jaw.

"You will not tell me that my actions will cause harm, because of me they will rejoice in your death." He said.

"Not my family though….. and for killing one you must pay an eye for an eye." I said and he looked at me.

"Your parents would thank me."

"That's a lie, you know nothing of my parents and you are sinning." I said and he hit me.

"I am not a liar." He said and I glared at him.

"You are."

"I AM NOT!" He yelled and I glared at him.

"You say changing my body is a sin, what about that earring you have, isn't that changing your body by putting a hole on it." I said and he glared at me.

"And that tattoo of the cross on the neck, it doesn't matter if it's the cross is that too changing your body by putting something that was never there, there now." I said and he hit me.

"The Lord's Prayer and cross on my body is not changing my body."

"You weren't born with that tattoo, therefore you are changing your body as well." I said and he hit me again and again and again.

"SHUT UP SINNER!" He yelled and I heard the metal tray fall and I looked at him.

"You're mad cause I'm pointing out your sins and flaws but you sit there and tell me that I need to confess for mine and take a beating, get stabbed, be pumped with drugs, and probably die even though I said I have sinned, but so have you, you get defensive when I point out your flaws." I said and he glared at me and hit me again and I coughed a bit and spat out blood and chuckled a bit.

"You hate it when I point it out cause you think I'm not worthy to but yet you think you're worthy enough to judge me." I said and looked at him and he hit me again.

"Shut it."

"Is that all you can say? Not even say I'm wrong? Cause you know if you say I am wrong then you'll be lying once more and that is a sin in your lords eyes." I said and he hit me again.

"I SAID SHUT UP GOD DAMN IT!" He yelled and I looked at him.

"Do not take the lords name in that manner you and I both know it's bad to do." I said and he hit me again and I groaned a bit.

"You will be with Satan soon, you have not confessed and you deserve death." He said and grabbed my arm and I looked at him.

"Killing others is a sin, you had no right, confess to me now that you've done wrong and you might be saved." I said and he looked at me.

"What makes you think if I confess to you I would be saved?" He asked.

"What makes me think if I confessed to you, I would be saved?" I asked back and he looked at me and then at the needle and put it in my arm and I looked at him. He pushed down on the needle and I smiled a bit.

"I confess for my sins but not for being who I am, for that is the way that God wanted me to be." I said as I blacked out.


	15. Hospital

**Chapter 15: Hospital**

(Bells Pov)

I had my eyes closed. I heard people talking. I could hear them clear as day. I opened my eyes a bit and looked over to see Alice talking to her father.

"Hmm where?" I mumbled a bit and closed my eyes tightly as I rubbed my right arm. It was sore as all hell.

"Welcome to the land of the living Bell." I heard and looked at Jacob.

"Living?" I mumbled and saw Carlisle looking at my graphs and I looked at Alice.

"Yea…… you died….. three times actually." Carlisle said and looked at me.

"Hu….. scratch that off my non-existing bucket list." I said and Alice came over to me and I held my left hand out a bit and she took it. I smiled and kissed her hand gently.

"How are you?" I asked.

"I'm just fine….. h-how are you?" She asked and I saw tears in her eyes and I pulled her closer to me and kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine sweetie, just….. tired heh." I chuckled and looked at her. Carlisle left and I looked at Alice who hugged me a bit and I smiled.

"I'm fine Ali….. I'm fine." I told her as she cried.

"I thought I lost you…. I have to go get your dad ok?" She asked and I nodded. She pulled away but gave me a kiss and I kissed her back.

"I'll be back." She said and I nodded as she left. I looked over to Jacob who looked at me and I breathed in a bit.

"You ok man?" He asked and I closed my eyes a bit.

"Just…… just um…… tired I suppose." I said and opened my eyes and looked at him.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What did you hear?" I asked.

"…….. they said they gave you an overdose….. and they pumped you with drugs." He told me and I looked at him.

"They……. Stabbed me a few times…… maybe more, I'm not to sure…… beat me with objects and talked about…….. religion I don't want to get into that." I told him and he nodded.

"They didn't….. you know." He said and I looked at him.

"Not that I know of….. the girl though….. she helped me, she cleaned my wounds and we talked." I told him and he looked at me.

"Don't tell me you liked her."

"No…… just saying she wasn't all that bad….. she might have been worried about me…. Hell she might have called the cops." I told him and he looked at me.

"You sure?" He asked and I nodded.

"The thing is…… James is a copycat killer, he's not the original." I said and he looked at me.

"You know their names?" He asked and I nodded.

"I mean they could be fake names I'm just going by what they told me, it's all I know." I said then saw my dad walk in dressed in his uniform and I smiled a bit.

"Hey Dad." I said and he came up to me and rubbed my head a bit. I felt hot so I must be really sweaty. I closed my eyes and just felt his hand.

"Your mom will be here in a few hours." He said and I nodded.

"Not with…… um….." I shook my head a bit.

"Phil." He said and I nodded.

"Yea….. Phil." I mumbled.

"No he's not coming at all, I told her not to bring him." He said and I nodded.

"Maria is coming right?"

"Of course." He said and I nodded and I opened my eyes.

"I'll get doctor Cullen for you." He said and I looked up at him.

"I'm fine pop….. just….. tired." I mumbled and closed my eyes a bit and fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Alice, Esme and even Rosalie all asleep and I sat up a bit as I looked around the room more. I closed my eyes as I laid back and took a breath and looked at my heart monitor going. I saw Alice move a bit as she woke up from her slumber and I smiled as she looked at me.

"Hey night owl." She said and I chuckled.

"More like Night pigeon." I said and she giggled a bit as she came up to me and laid her head on my lap and I rubbed her head gently.

"……. I love you." I told her and she looked up at me and I looked down at her.

"…… I love you Mary Alice." I said and she gently slapped my hand since I used her first name and I chuckled a bit and she smiled at me.

"I love you too, Bell Swan." She said and I grabbed her hand gently and looked at her more. I looked at her in the eye and she looked back at me and I gulped.

"You still want to be with me right?" I asked.

"I just told you that I love you Bell, not loved, love." She said and I nodded.

"I just wanted to be sure….. I wanted to be sure." I said and patted her hand as I saw Esme wake up, along with Rosalie.

"If it isn't the zombie man." Rosalie said.

"Hmmm not hungry for brains…….. not hungry at all." I said and looked at Alice and I rubbed her hand.

"You haven't eaten since you woke up which is about twelve hours." Alice said and I nodded.

"I'll just eat the jello…… only good thing in the hospital." I mumbled and Alice rubbed my head.

"Your mom came in a while ago….. do you want to see her?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea….. please." I said and she nodded but Esme got up.

"I'll get her, you stay here Alice." She said and Alice nodded as she stayed by me. Esme and Rosalie both left and I looked at Alice.

"My….. my mom….. was she sad?" I asked.

"….. she cried, yes, you understand why?" She asked.

"…… I'm her child….. she loves me……. I…… there's more to it I suppose." I said and she looked at me.

"My mom is a good woman, I know she is." I said and Alice nodded. I saw my mother come in and she ran up to me and hugged me. She cried and I lifted my arm up and hugged her. When she pulled away I looked at her and smiled.

"Hey mama."

"You haven't called me mama in years." She said and I chuckled.

"Yea it's been a while." I said and laid my head back and looked at her.

"How are you baby boy?" She asked.

"Could be better, I um….. I'm just……. I don't know." I mumbled and I laid my head back a bit.

"Bell?" She asked and I looked up at her.

"I don't feel so good." I mumbled. My head felt a little dizzy and I shook my head a bit.

"Alice sweetie can you get your dad?" My Mom asked and I grabbed Alice's hand.

"No…… don't go……. Please don't." I said and swallowed a bit.

"It's just a headache." I said and she looked at me.

"Bell let me get my dad…… I promise I'll be back ok?" She asked and then kissed my head gently.

"Don't go, it's just a headache Ali…… that's all." I mumbled once more and she looked at me.

"What if your mom went and got him?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"No." I said and my stomach felt uneasy so I looked to the side and found a trash can and vomited inside it.

"Ok I'm gonna get Dad." Alice said and ran off and I vomited once more into the bucket and my mom was rubbing my back.

"It's ok sweetie." She said and I closed my eyes tight.

"My stomach…… fuck." I mumbled and laid back as Carlisle and Alice came in. He looked me over.

"I'm gonna lift your shirt up ok?" He asked and I nodded. He lifted it up and I saw the blood and I groaned.

"Ok we just need to stitch you right back up it's not that bad but it still needs to be stitched up." He said.

"I vomited in the trash…… my head hurts……" I mumbled and saw the nurse come in with a needle.

"I….I don't need a needle doc." I said.

"It's just to make you sleep ok." He said.

"I said no…… please just no." I said but the nurse don't listen and I grabbed her hand.

"Don't, I don't want any more needles please don't." I told her and looked Carlisle.

"No more……. needles that's all I ask." I said and he sighed a bit.

"Can we do it when you fall asleep?" He asked and I looked down.

"I don't want to see it." I mumbled and he nodded.

"Ok um….. would you listen to some soft music to fall asleep?" He asked and I nodded. Alice left and came back later with a speaker and she started to play some music. It was soft, pretty much a lullaby but without the words. I looked at her and she stroked my head gently. It was so soothing, it was so relaxing. I know that this isn't what doctors are supposed to do for patients but I don't want the needle in my arm. I held her other hand gently and closed my eyes. I finally fell asleep. How long was I asleep I couldn't tell you, but I could tell you the dream I had.

 _I was in a truck, not my old one but also not a new one, I was driving down an old dirt path that's in Arizona. I look to my side and see Alice smiling at me as I held her hand. She was wearing a beautiful sundress and one of those straw hats. God was she beautiful. I looked at our hands to see us wearing rings, hers was gold with a yellow diamond in the center, with two small roses holding it in place. Mine looked like a regular ring no fancy decoration, but with words and numbers. I didn't get a good look at the numbers but I did see Alice's name and mine on the ring. Funny how that should be on the inside but I don't mind._

 _"Honey we should stop here." Alice said._

 _"Why's that? It's just cactus…… cacti? It's just desert plants." I said and she smiled._

 _"I need some photos for our scrapbook." She said and I rolled my eyes but smiled as I slowed the truck down and parked._

 _"Are we doing a family photo for this?" I asked. She looked in the back and so did I. And what I saw, was a little girl, probably five years old, looking right at me._

 _"What do you say Renesme? Family photo now?" Alice asked and Renesme nodded fast._

And the dream ended. I woke up and looked at Alice who smiled at me. I took a breath and cleared my throat a bit. I saw her grab something and realized it was a cup of water. She brought the straw to my mouth and I took a sip.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"Of course." She said and stroked my head.

"What…. Does your dad know why….. I um." I tripled off and she looked at me.

"He said your body was trying to um….. get rid of something in your stomach, it must have happened after….." she trailed off and I nodded.

"Alright….. good….. body's doing its job." I chuckled and she smiled a bit.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around midnight." She said. I didn't even realize the soft music was still playing and I looked at her.

"You must be tired."

"And you must be hungry." She said as I heard and felt my stomach rumbling.

"Yea….. did I get any jello?" I asked and she smiled.

"Today's your lucky day, cause my mom snuck in her home cooking." Alice said as she went and grabbed a bag and I grabbed the remote for the bed and slowly sat it up as she came over.

"She make jello?" I asked.

"Yep, and homemade chocolate pudding." Alice said and I smiled.

"Your Mom knows my stomach better than I do." I chuckled as Alice got a plate set up and I grabbed a fork.

"Share?" I asked.

"Oh no, I had a salad a while ago." She said and I looked at her as I used the fork and grabbed some mashed potatoes and put it near her.

"You eat some of this too, you can't just eat a salad." I said and she looked at me. She took a bite and then grabbed the fork and got some mashed potatoes and I took a bite. We continued this until all the food was gone, even the jello and chocolate pudding.

"Feel good?" I asked and she nodded.

"I should ask you that." She said and I smiled.

"I'm fine….. I feel much better actually….. did they say when I could go home?" I asked.

"After they do some more tests on you, especially your head you've been hit there a few times they want to make sure nothing major happened, along with all the drugs they pumped you with." She said and I nodded.

"I'm not a drug addict." I said.

"I didn't say that, they just want to make sure nothing bad happened to your head, like if you have any brain damage for…. Specific parts of your brain." She said and looked at her.

"Brain damage….. alright understandable." I said and she nodded and I looked around a bit.

"So based on your estimate, how long would I be here?" I asked.

"Maybe….. a week or two." She said and I nodded.

"Not that I don't mind your company but….. shouldn't you be home and in bed…. For school?" I asked and she looked at me.

"It's um….. it's the weekend." She said and I looked at her.

"…… you can stay but…. You need to go back to school ok? Then come back here after you're done with homework." I told her and she laughed a bit and I smiled as she hugged me.

"You sound like my mom."

"Never thought I'd be compared to a mother but hey if I'm compared to Esme, I'll gladly take it." I told her and she kissed my cheek. I looked at her and rubbed her back gently.

"I'll be sure to tell Esme." She said as she slowly sat down in the chair.

"Wanna lay with me?" I asked.

"Can't…. the wires and all that….. I unhook one in my sleep and the nurses will come running in like bats out of hell." She said and I chuckled.

"Don't they have um… cots or something?" I asked.

"They do but I'm content with laying my head on your lap." She said and laid her head on my lap.

"You're so sweet." I told her.

"Like candy?"

"Like candy, though you don't give me cavities." I told her and we both smiled.

"What is today anyway?" I asked.

"It's now technically Saturday." She said.

"Hmmm a day that teens love." I mumbled as I listened to the music.

"Of course it's like a mini vacation for us." She said as she started to close her eyes.

"Hm, mini vacation for you. I've been on vacation." I told her.

"We can get you back into school." She said and I smiled a bit.

"As much as I would like that I'd rather not go back to that school." I said and she looked at me.

"I understand."

"I'm glad you understand but they don't, they wouldn't give a damn if I hung myself before all this." I said and she looked at me.

"Bell."

"Sorry….. I shouldn't be speaking that way in front of a lady such as yourself." I told her and she held my hand.

"Sorry." I mumbled and she got up and kissed me. I kissed her back and looked at our hands.

"When I went to sleep….. I had a dream of you….. and me….. and a little girl." I told her and she sat down and looked at me.

"A little girl?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea….. she's very beautiful, looks like me when I was….. female, but I think she has your short stature." I joked and she shoved me playfully.

"She has a love of your artistic attributes……. Before I woke up……. We were about to take a family photo……. And you an I had rings so….. I think we were married." I told her.

"Married hu? That seems interesting." She said and I held her hand.

"Yea…… I saw your name and my name on my ring, on the outside….. but you know dreams are weird so maybe it was on the inside I'm not to sure but I saw our names….. and numbers….. maybe a date." I said and she looked at me.

"Very interesting." She said and I smiled.

"Yea…. We were in Arizona and I suppose we were on a family vacation or even a honeymoon cross country kinda thing." I told her.

"Is that what you'd want to do in the future?" She asked and I nodded.

"Very much, yes." I said and she smiled at me gently.

"A baby girl…. What was her name? Did she have a name?" Alice asked.

"Renesme was the name, it's a name I've never heard of so must be unique." I told her.

"Renesme…… that's a beautiful name." She said and I nodded.

"Heh….. a beautiful name indeed…… it's a dream though." I said and looked at her.

"Dreams can come true though."

"Oh yea…. Some do but some don't."

"You saying we won't be together long enough to get married?" She asked and I rubbed my head a bit.

"I'm not saying we will or won't, just stating that dreams don't always come true but they can sometimes….. I bet you and I would probably be together till the day I pass on."

"Don't talk like that Bell."

"Alright, I won't." I told her and she stroked my cheek.

"I was so scared when they found you." She said and I kissed her.

"I'm here and I'm fine."

"You say that but…… are you?" She asked and I looked at her. I begin to question myself.

"The needles…… they used them on me to….. put god knows what into my body."

"That's why you didn't want the nurse." She said and I nodded.

"….. I don't know what else….. I should be afraid of touch but…. I'm not, and I'm not sure about anything else." I said and she looked at me and kissed me. I kissed her back gently. We basically made out for a good amount of time and I rubbed her side gently. She looked at me and I closed my eyes.

"Sorry just a bit tired." I said and she nodded.

"Of course, you get some sleep." She said and I kissed her once more.

"Night….. Alice." I mumbled and she nodded.

"Night Bell." She said and I held her hand as I fell asleep. The soft music playing in the distance.


	16. A Day To Remember

**Chapter 16: A Day To Remember**

(Bells Pov)

A month has passed since the day I woke up in the hospital, and I was finally going home. I got a new truck as well my dads old partner had no use for it so he gave it to my father as a gift for me, it was very nice of him and I thanked him in person for it. It's not brand new but it has a cover on the back of the truck so things don't get wet on an open bed, I had no choice to get one, my first one was completely destroyed by James and Laurent that no parts could be saved. When I got to my home Alice was with me helping me into the house since she was worried about my head. Well I mean my movement, memory, speech and so on, you know the major things in life.

"You sure you're ok?" Alice asked and I nodded.

"I'm fine Ali, just…… fine." I told her and she looked at me and I hugged her gently.

"I'm sorry if I'm being a bother to you." She said and I chuckled.

"You're not bothering me, now what is bothering me is my leg." I mumbled and she looked up at me.

"Let's get you inside." She said and I nodded as I opened the door and saw my bags at the door.

"Um……" I looked around and saw my mother, father, Lilly, Mrs. Patterson, Maria, and Phil all in the living room.

"Bell." I saw my mom get up and I looked at her.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Your father and I have decided it's best you come back to live with me and Phil again."

"……… you're….. you're kidding right?" I asked and looked at Alice, who was as shocked as I am.

"No Bell….. we think it's best for you to stay with your mom, at least you'll have someone looking out for you." My Dad said and I looked at him.

"…..no, I'm not leaving, I'm not going anywhere." I told them.

"Listen to your parents." Phil said.

"Oh that's rich, coming from the same man that told me to burn in Hell? Fuck off Phil."

"BELL!" My mother yelled and I looked at her.

"What? I'm allowed to swear, for fuck sake I'm almost twenty years old, what are you gonna do when I have to move out? You can't use the excuse of 'you need someone to look after you'." I told them.

"You're still living with your parents you should listen to us Bell, we only want to keep you safe." My Dad said and I looked at him.

"If you're blaming yourselves for what happened to me, don't, first off Dad those people that had me weren't right in their minds, they were shitty copycat followers, and one of them actually helped me….. secondly, I moved here so I could get away from Phil and his bullshit, I love it here in Forks despite the idiots that live here, I'm not leaving, and if I have to I'll get a job and find somewhere else to live." I stated.

"No you will not, how are you gonna get a job without a high school diploma hu?" Phil said and I glared at him.

"Butt out Phil." Alice said and I looked at her.

"You aren't part of this little girl." Phil said and then everyone started to argue except for Mrs. Patterson and Lilly. I grabbed my head. It began to hurt.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I yelled and they looked at me.

"Bell?" Alice asked and I put my hands up and shook my head a bit.

"I…. hmm I can't my head hurts stop talking for one god damn minute, just….." I shut my eyes tight and then opened them. I headed out the door and sat on the steps. After a few minutes I felt a body next to me and I looked to the side to see Lilly. She gave me a look asking if she could speak and I nodded.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"My head hurts…. I shouldn't have yelled, I'm sorry, but….. I don't want to move back with my mom." I told her.

"It's ok." She said and I took a few breaths.

"I just want to get up and go." I told her.

"You can if you want."

"No I can't….. I don't have a set place in mind."

"Traveling can clear your head." Lilly told me and I looked at her.

"Plus, you aren't in school anymore, now I'm not saying that's a good thing but it does mean you have time." She said and I nodded.

"I might leave tonight though." I told her.

"That's fine, if you do leave come by our home first." She said and I nodded. She then got up and went inside. I heard the door close and then open again. I turn to see Alice looking at me and I patted the spot next to me and she sat down.

"You ok?" She asked and I looked at her and took her hand into mine.

"Yea… I'm fine, just a headache is all." I told her and kissed her hand gently.

"How many more months till school is over with?" I asked and she leaned her head on my shoulder.

"Around five more months." She said and I nodded.

"Ok."

"Why you asking?"

"Just wondering how long you'll be away from me." I said and she nodded. A few hours passed and I helped Alice up and looked at her.

"Let's get you to your house, I don't want you here if I start a fight." I told her.

"But." I stopped her with a kiss and pulled back.

"A lady like you along with Mrs. Patterson and Lilly, shouldn't be near us Swans when an argument happens." I told her. She nodded gently and I smiled.

"Let's get your bag ok." I said and she nodded as we went inside and headed up to my room. As she was getting her stuff I looked over to my parents and Phil who were at the table looking at me.

"We will talk when I get back." I said and my father nodded. Alice came down and I grabbed her bag and walked outside. I put the bag in the bed of the truck and locked it.

"Remind me to get Mr. Lance a gift for the truck." I told Alice and she nodded as I began to drive.

"You'll call me when you're done right?" Alice asked.

"Of course…… but…… Alice I'm not staying here, I love Forks, and I would love to stay here but….. with all that's going on right now I'm just gonna go travel for a bit….. if that's ok with you?" I asked and looked at her.

"…… I'd miss you."

"I'll visit."

"And call?" She asked and I nodded.

"I'll write, call, telegraph, radio, whatever you want me to do to let you know I'm ok." I told her and she nodded.

"Just don't go flirting with other girls." She pouted and I laughed.

"You're the only girl for me." I told her and took her hand gently and kissed it. I pulled into the driveway and looked at her as I parked.

"I'll call you everyday ok." I told her and she nodded. I kissed her and she kissed me back.

"…… now just cause I'm going away for a bit doesn't mean you can go flirting with other guys ok….. I'm fine with girls." I joked. A bad one yes but it made her laugh a bit.

"You're the only man for me." She said and I nodded. We didn't move, it wasn't an awkward moment, not at all. We were just spending a little more time with each other. Then her phone went off and she answered it.

"Yes….. yea we're in the driveway….. ok." She said and then hung up.

"I'll call you tonight." I told her and she nodded. I kissed her again and pulled away and she pulled me in for another kiss and I smiled.

"I'll be awake waiting so don't forget." She said and I nodded as we kissed one more time and she got out the truck. I quickly got out and grabbed her bag and walked her to her door and she hugged me and I hugged back. She then went inside and I went back to my truck and drove to my fathers home. Once there I got out and went inside and saw my parents at the table. Phil, Maria, Lilly and Mrs. Patterson were gone.

"Talk." I said and they looked at me.

"Try to convince me to….. stay or go." I told them and they looked at me more.

"Bell we want to keep you safe." Mom said.

"Don't coddle me." I told her.

"We want what's best for you."

"Let me decide now." I told her.

"I don't want you to get hurt son." Dad said and I looked at him.

"I'll get hurt either way, worlds already cruel as it is, like I told Mom, don't coddle me." I told him and looked at them both.

"Son think of it in a parents perspective." Mom said.

"Look at it in my perspective too…… I don't want to be coddled, I love you two so much already and in my perspective you've raised me right even though I'm a fucked up kid in other peoples perspective." I told them.

"……I'm leaving."

"We can get your bags packed in Phil's truck." My Dad said and I stopped him.

"I'm not going with Mom, but I'm not staying here either…… I'm sorry." I told them. I grabbed a few of my bags and loaded up the truck.

"Wait what about Alice?" My Mom asked.

"Oh now you care about how Alice will feel, if you honestly cared you would have never told me to go with you." I told her and she looked at me.

"Besides she knows I'm gonna leave." I said as I packed up my truck.

"Where are you gonna go?" My Dad asked.

"Wherever……. I promise I'll call both of you ok? I just need some time ok?"

"What about money?" My Mom asked.

"I'm not much of a spender plus saving money since I was a kid, and if I have to I'll pick up a few odd jobs here and there while I'm on the road." I explained and she sighed.

"We won't change your mind will we?" She asked.

"As of right now…… no." I told her and she nodded.

"Just call." She said and I nodded.

"I will." I said and I went over to Lilly and Mrs. Patterson's home. I knocked on the door and Lilly opened it.

"I'm here to say….. that I'm leaving."

"That's your choice….. did you tell Alice?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am……I'm gonna call her when I'm on the road, and my parents know and I'll call them and you and Mrs. Patterson."

"Alright…. Now before you go." She said and walked away from the door and I watched as she grabbed a small jewelry box and brought it over.

"Now I want you to be well off when you go on this trip." She said.

"Lilly I'll be fine." I told her and she looked at me and I chuckled.

"Just do this for me Bell, use it for emergencies if you have to." She said and handed me some money.

"And don't forget you have an appointment with Doctor Cullen in three weeks, so don't go to far ok." She said and I smiled at her.

"Thanks Lilly….. thank you very much." I said and she smiled at me and I chuckled.

"Now go on and let the wind flow through that long hair of yours." She said and messed my hair up.

"……… Tell Mrs. Patterson I'll make sure to call her." I told her and she nodded and I hugged her once more. I headed back to my truck and turned it on. I drove off and went out of Forks Washington. I turned on the Bluetooth to the truck and called Alice.

 _"Bell are you ok?"_ She asked and I smiled a bit.

"I'm fine Ali….. I'm just leaving Forks right now….. I'll be back in three weeks."

 _"Right the appointment with my dad, I'm sorry I forgot."_ She said and I looked at the road.

"Don't be sorry Alice, I didn't even remember, Lilly had to tell me." I said as I scratched my head.

 _"Ok well at least I can throw you a welcome back party, even if it is for a day."_

"……if you want….. I could come to your home and spend one night if you want before I go out of state." I told her. Giving her an option.

 _"…….please."_ She said and I quickly turned the truck around.

"On my way."

 _"Thank you."_

"No problem heh…. I'll be there in about an hour." I said.

 _"Can we still talk till you get here?"_ She asked.

"Of course…… so hows school been?" I asked and I could hear her giggle a bit.

 _"It's fine….. boring without you there."_ She said and I nodded.

"Cause I'm the life of the party." I joked.

 _"That you are."_

"You could help me plan out this trip though, I don't have a set place of where to go." I chuckled.

 _"That seems like a good idea, don't want you missing out on the good stuff and just drive on by it."_ She said and I laughed.

"Well I know I'm gonna miss on some good stuff here."

 _"I'll keep you updated, and I'll make sure to check up on Mrs. Patterson and Lilly everyday for you."_

"I would like that a lot actually, make sure to plant me a garden heh."

 _"Maybe they can teach me their secret of those roses."_

"If they tell you that I wouldn't be surprised if they told you not to tell me, been trying to know how they do it for years now."

 _"Ahh So Bell loves gardening hu?"_ She asked and I smiled.

"A little, I mean I don't love it but…. I love the beauty of it…. It's a work of art too."

 _"Oh yes, and it's a lot harder too, especially when you put flowers in competitions, I know Esme entered one before they adopted me, she got a trophy and a blue ribbon."_

"Congratulations to her, takes a lot." I said as I pulled up to her road.

 _"You almost here?"_

"Yep just pulling into the driveway." I said and got to the house and parked the truck. I got out and saw Alice walk up to me and give me a kiss.

"Alright are we going state next to state or choosing?" She asked.

"Choosing."

"Alright let's set you up a plan." She said and dragged me into her home. I saw Esme and her siblings in the living room talking a bit.

"Hey Esme…. Edward, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett." I said and waved at them.

"Hey Bell." Emmet said.

"You ok Bell? Do you need to see Carlisle?" Esme asked worried.

"Oh no I'm fine heh, just um….. planning for a trip is all."

"Oh a trip?" She asked.

"Yea…. But I'll be back in three weeks for my appointment." I told her.

"Three weeks?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea um….. my parents are sorta ok with it, I mean they're letting me do it, but I doubt they want me to do it." I said and rubbed my head.

"Ooh ok, well I hope you have fun." She said and I nodded and Alice took me up to her room. We sat on her bed and she grabbed a map, then some papers and pens along with pencils.

"Alright so where do you want to go first?" She asked.

"Hmm, Arizona." I said and she wrote that down.

"How long do you think you'll be there?" She asked as she mapped out the roads and I helped her.

"Only a day, not gonna stay there long." I mumbled as I rubbed my neck.

"Maybe half a day depending on how well it goes." I said as we began to plan more. It was honestly fun to do this with Alice.

"Do you want to come with me? I mean after you're done with school and graduation and stuff? We can go anywhere you want." I told her and she smiled a bit.

"Ok….. after graduation we can go together." She said and I smiled.

"But for now, let's spend some time together." She said and kissed me and I kissed her back. I gently grabbed her waist and kissed her more and more. We pulled apart and I looked at her.

"You're adorable." I said and she smiled.

"And you're handsome."

"…..you're gonna stay for breakfast right?" She asked.

"Maybe… um I mean I do love your mothers cooking."

"Just stay for breakfast, Mom and Dad won't mind."

"I know they won't." I said and kissed her. She looked at me and then moved away and sat next to me. I rubbed my neck a bit.

"I don't want you to go."

"I know." I said and looked at her. I moved my hand from my neck and placed it over hers.

"And I want you to come with me now on this trip." I said and she looked at me.

"Then I'll drop out."

"You will do no such thing."

"Bell."

"Alice you…… you can't just drop out just to stay with me ok, I'll be back I promise."

"And what about me hu?" She asked and I looked at her.

"You'll be out traveling probably hook up with some whore." She said and I laughed.

"You think I would cheat on you?" I asked and she looked at me.

"Prove to me you won't." She said and I looked at her. I thought for a bit and I got off the bed and went to her side and kneeled on the floor and took her hand.

"Let's get married than." I told her and she looked at me with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious."

"Oh I am, if you want me to prove that I wouldn't cheat on you, then let's get married…. Tonight or even tomorrow if you want." I said and she looked down.

"You're being serious?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yes I am…. I want to marry you Alice." I told her and she looked at me. I waited. And she nodded and I smiled.

"Tomorrow." She said and I nodded.

"Alright…. Tomorrow….. what about your family though?" I asked and she looked at the door.

"I…. it's my choice not theirs….. what about your family?" She asked and I smirked.

"It's my choice, not theirs….. though I think Lilly and Mrs. Patterson would be mad that they weren't invited." I said.

"They can come." She said and I nodded.

"If that's what you want….. and Esme can come to heh." I chuckled and she nodded.

"We should tell her now though." She said and I looked at the door to and rubbed my neck.

"We aren't going to fast are we?" I asked.

"We don't have to, we can wait." She said and I sat on the bed with her.

"I don't think I can wait now though heh." I said and looked at her and grabbed her hand gently.

"I just don't want to end up like my mom and Dad….. they got married so young but that's my fault." I said and she kissed me.

"It's not your fault Bell." She said and I nodded.

"Ok... Alright, um…. Let's get your mom." I said and stood up but Alice stopped me and kissed me again and I kissed back.

"You can call Lilly and Mrs. Patterson while I get my mom." She said and I nodded. I grabbed my phone and called Lilly.

 _"Are you ok Bell?"_ I heard Mrs. Patterson say as she answered the phone. I chuckled a bit and rubbed my neck.

"I'm fine Mrs. Patterson….. um…. Me and Alice wanted to know….. um." I tried to speak but couldn't.

 _"Bell?"_ She asked worried.

"Me and Alice are getting married tomorrow and want to know if you and Lilly want to be there." I said and just heard silence. I began to worry.

 _"What about your parents? And hers?"_ She asked and I looked at my lap.

"This might be stupid but….. we just want it to be small…. We don't want the whole town knowing and when it comes to my mom she'll be calling as many people in our family to come….. and Esme will be coming too….. and I'll tell my parents about it when I get back." I said.

 _"Are you two sure?"_ She asked. I know why she was asking, I don't blame her at all for asking either.

"Yes…. We're very sure….. so…… would you two like to come?" I asked.

 _"Of course, we have to bring the flowers."_ She said and I smiled and saw Alice come in with Esme.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Mrs. Patterson." I said.

 _"Ok Bell, you be good now."_ She said and then hung up and I looked at Alice as she closed the door.

"What's going on you two?" Esme asked.

"…… Esme….. please don't be mad but….. I asked Alice…to marry me…. Tomorrow." I mumbled and looked at Esme and Alice sat on the bed next to me.

"Tomorrow?" She asked and I nodded.

"I have to leave tomorrow anyway but if it's ok with you." I said and she looked at both of us.

"Are you two absolutely sure about this? Marriage is a big deal." She said as she grabbed a chair and looked at us as we all sat near each other. Alice moved to my lap and I held her to me.

"I'm sure." I said and looked at Alice.

"I am too….. and Mom we only want you, Lilly and Mrs. Patterson to know about this, not even Bells parents can know." Alice said.

"If that's what Bell wants." She said and looked at me and I nodded.

"I just want a small little ceremony that's all." I said and held Alice's hand.

"Where at?" She asked.

"….. I don't know."

"We can do it here, while everyone is gone to school." Alice said and I saw Esme nod and I looked at her.

"That seems like a good idea." She said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded and hugged us both.

"You two should get some rest." She said and I nodded. Esme put the chair back in its spot and walked out the room and I held Alice closer to me.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too."

"Let's head to bed." I said and she nodded as she got up and changed her clothes. I changed out of mine and laid in the bed and she laid next to me. I put my arm under her and held her to me.

"Night." I mumbled in her neck.

"Night." She said and I closed my eyes. Falling asleep to the sound of Alice's breathing.


	17. On The Road

**_To the guest review: word of advice, don't skim my chapters, and it's Bell, not Bella, and just re-read the chapter again, cause apparently you've skipped over around 30% of the last chapter which was already explained._**

 ** _And to the reviewer who asked if this is human au, yes I've already explained that it was in chapter 8 when someone asked in chapter 7._**

 **Chapter 17: On The Road**

(Bells Pov)

I woke up to the sound of Alice's alarm going off. I hit the snooze button on her alarm clock and laid back down and felt her shift a bit. I nuzzled her a bit and kissed her neck gently.

"Hmm keep doing that and I won't go back to sleep." She mumbled and I chuckled.

"Hmmm well we have to get things ready after your siblings leave." I said and she nodded.

"Alright let's get up." She said and I smiled as we both sat up. I stretched a bit as she went to the bathroom to shower. I looked at my phone and then got my clothes ready for today. Nothing special just a nice pair of black jeans and a black polo shirt with my work boots. Alice then came out the shower and I headed in and cleaned up. I walked out and looked at Alice who was sitting on the bed looking at her clock and I came up and rubbed her back.

"You know you can back out now if you want, I'm not gonna force you into this." I told her and she looked at me.

"I'm not backing out." She said and I nodded. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see Rosalie.

"Um is Alice ready?" She asked.

"Yea She is uh, I'll be taking her to school though, just want to talk to her for a bit is all." I said.

"Sure ok, see you at school Alice." Rosalie said and waved to her little sister. Alice waved back and Rosalie left and I closed the door. I heard the siblings drive out and I came over to Alice.

"You should….. go talk to your mom, um…. I need to call Lilly." I said and she nodded thank kissed me. I kissed her back and she left the room. I grabbed my phone and called Lilly. I explained to her that we would be doing this at the Cullen's home and that it was going to be small and simple. After that we both hung up and I came down the stairs and saw Esme cooking.

"Morning Bell." She said and I sat next to Alice and rubbed her back.

"Morning Esme." I said in return and made sure Alice was ok. We all ate breakfast and I looked at Alice more and whispered in her ear.

"You're very beautiful."

"Beautiful hu? Mr. handsome." She said and I smirked.

"Ahhhh but you love this handsome man, and I love you, you beautiful woman." I said and she shoved me playfully.

"And I'm marrying a jokester." She said and I smirked at her.

"At least you know you'll be laughing while we're together, and seeing you happy is all that matters to me." I told her and she kissed me and I kissed back.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She said.

"Awww well ain't that just the cutest thing I've ever seen." We heard and I turned to see Lilly and Mrs. Patterson.

"Lucky for you two I can marry you both legally." Lilly said.

"I'm honestly not surprised, you're just a bunch of things all rolled into one person." I said and she laughed. She got the paperwork ready and I looked at Alice.

"Oh, and this is a gift from the both of us." Mrs. Patterson said and pulled out two small boxes and handed them to us. I opened mine and it was a dark onyx ring and I looked at Alice's who also got a ring that was the same color but had a yellow diamond on top and we looked at both of them.

"Can't have a wedding without the rings." She said and I hugged her.

"I'll pay you back I promise." I said.

"Oh don't be like that, these are our wedding rings, we wanted to give it to our kids but they were never interested in them, so we decided to give them to you." She said and I looked at her.

"Th-thank you, um….. heh thank you." I said and she patted me on my shoulder.

"Anytime dear….. now, let's get this going." She said and I looked at Alice who nodded. Mrs. Patterson gave Alice a bouquet of flowers, some roses, Lillie's, violets, all together and I smiled as Esme helped Lilly and I helped her as well. When we were done we had a little stand for Lilly, two chairs for Esme and Mrs. Patterson, and me and Alice stood in front of Lilly.

"I'm gonna ask one more time…… are you sure Alice?" I asked and she nodded.

"I'm sure." She said and I nodded. We looked at Lilly who began to talk. I looked at Alice. She was beautiful.

 _'Oh god I'm gonna make this up to her, I'll make sure she has a bigger wedding and everything.'_ I thought as I looked at her. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Do you, Bell Emerson Swan, take Mary Alice Cullen, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in healthy, for better or worse, for rich or poor as long as you both shall live?" Lilly asked.

"I do." I said and held her hands gently. I placed the ring on her ring finger.

"And do you Mary Alice Cullen, take Bell Emerson Swan, to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in healthy, for better or worse, for rich or poor as long as you both shall live?" She asked.

"I do." Alice said and I smiled. And she placed the other ring on my finger and I looked at her.

"I now pronounce you Husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." Lilly said and I kissed Alice. Esme, Mrs. Patterson, and Lilly clapped and Alice divided the flowers even between the four of them and I rubbed her back gently and smiled at her. We signed the documents and I looked at her.

"I'll take you to school." I said and she nodded.

"Ok, I just need to get my backpack." She said and went to her room. I looked at Lilly and helped them put the stuff up and she framed the marriage certificate. I looked at the certificate and smiled. Mary Alice Swan. She took my last name even though she didn't have to at all.

"I'm ready." Alice said and I handed her the certificate.

"Um… you can keep it in your room, unless you want Esme or Lilly to hold it for us." I said.

"I'll let Esme put it in my room." She said and I nodded as we handed it to Esme. She smiled at us and gave us a hug.

"Alright, now Alice has to get to school." She said and I nodded as I took her to my truck. I helped her in and once I was in I drove to the school. She held my hand and I held hers back. And I smiled.

"Alice Swan." I said and she smiled.

"Of course." She said and I chuckled.

"You know you didn't have to take my last name." I said and looked at her.

"But I did, now you have to deal with it." She joked and I smiled.

"You gonna put it on your homework now?" I asked.

"After I get everything fixed for paperwork." She said and I nodded.

"Of course." I said and I parked the truck in the school lot and looked at her.

"I'll call you when you're out of school." I told her and she nodded.

"And once you get to Arizona too, just call me whenever you need to." She said and I nodded. I kissed her gently and she kissed me back.

"Alright get to class, skipper." I joked and she shoved me gently. I smiled as she got out and was inside the school. I drove off and got some gas, then left Forks. After driving for six hours and stopping for gas of course I pulled into a rest stop and looked at my phone. I called Alice up and and smiled when she answered.

"Hello darling." I said and she giggled.

 _"Hello dear."_ She said and I chuckled.

"How are you today? How was school?" I asked.

 _"I'm fine, school was boring."_ She said and I smiled a bit.

 _"So where are you now?"_ She asked and I looked around.

"Um Boardman Rest Area I uh, took a break." I said and exited the truck and took in a breath of air.

 _"That's good, be sure to take pictures."_ She said and I nodded.

"I will, I promise." I said and walked around a bit and sat in the grass.

 _"Are you ok?"_

"Yea, I'm great." I said and smiled.

" _That's good, oh sorry I have to go, homework with Rosalie."_ She said and I heard Rosalie call for Alice and I chuckled.

"Alright go study with your sister, oh and I love you." I told her.

 _"I love you too, see you soon Bell."_ She said and then hung up and I shut my phone off and put it in my pocket. I looked around a bit and then got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face a bit and headed back to my truck. I get in and turns the truck on then turns my music on and drives off. After about seven hours I was in Nevada at Button Point Rest Area. I took a break and looked at the time. It was around eleven o'clock at night and I sighed as I turned my truck off and leaned back. My phone began to go off and I saw my mom's number so I answered.

"Hey Mom." I yawned and stepped out the truck to stretch a bit.

 _"Hey Bell hows the trip going?"_ She asked and I rubbed my neck.

"It's going good, sorry for not calling but I wanted to get a little closer to my destination." I told her.

 _"I suppose I can let you off just this once."_ She said and I looked around a bit.

"You two ok?" I asked.

 _"Yea, your father and I are fine."_ She said.

"That's good…… how's Maria?" I asked.

 _"She's fine too, do you want to talk to her?"_ She asked.

"Um… no not now it's a bit late and I'm getting tired."

 _"Ok, get some rest."_

"Mom…… thanks for calling."

 _"Why wouldn't I?"_

"I didn't know if you were mad when I told you and Dad to stop coddling me and stuff." I said and rubbed my neck and got into my truck.

 _"We're not mad, we can never be mad at you."_

"Yea….. night Mom."

 _"Night sweetie."_ She said and hung up. I locked the doors to my truck and laid my seat back and closed my eyes a bit. It was a good nap while it lasted, but I woke up in the early hours of the morning to some thundering sounds. I jolted from my seat and looked around and rubbed my eyes a bit.

"Holy fuck that was loud." I mumbled to myself and looked at my phone. It was three in the morning and I groaned a bit and chuckled. I sat up and fixed my seat and turned the truck on and started driving off. I listened to the radio a bit especially the weather stations. I drove for a bit and pulled into a McDonald's and got some food and looked at my phone a bit. Just some updates on the school and other things. Nothing new to me if I'm gonna be honest.

"Just about football games and whatever sports more important I suppose." I mumbled as I scrolled through it. I looked at the time and shook my head as I dialed Alice's number.

 _"Hmm morning Bell."_

"Sorry did I wake you to early?" I asked.

 _"No you're fine, my alarm just went off as you called."_

"Oh… ok."

 _"Are you ok Bell?"_

"Yea I'm fine just wanted to say good morning."

 _"Well good morning to you too."_ She said and I rubbed my neck.

"Is it raining in Forks?" I asked and heard some shuffling.

 _"Yep, but when does it not rain here?"_ She asked and we both laughed.

"True, True."

 _"So What has you up so early?"_

"Thunderstorm woke me up earlier, I'm just parked at a McDonald's till it dies down a bit." I explained.

 _"Please be careful."_

"I am, and I will be….. so are you going to skip school today and just talk to me?" I said with a smirk. I know she couldn't see but I bet she knew.

 _"I was thinking about going to LaPush and hang with Leah."_ She said and I rubbed my neck.

"Oh man is she gonna be happy….. Haven't hung out with her in a long time."

 _"Well She did come and visit you a few times in the hospital."_

"Yea…. Once I get back we can all hang out after school." I said.

 _"That sounds like a plan."_

"Alright well, I should let you go, I have a few more hours before I get to Arizona."

 _"Alright, stay safe, and I love you."_

"Same to you and I love you more."

 _"Are we going to have a battle over this?"_ She asked and I chuckled.

"Alright you win." I said.

 _"Damn right I do."_

"Oooh Alice swearing, I wonder if you'll be like that in bed."

 _"Ok hanging up now."_ She said and the phone went off and I laughed. I finished my food and began to drive more.

 _"In other news it seems that the terror of the LGBTQ community is still at large for those that are transgendered, another set of bodies have been found in Oklahoma seems like these killers are state wide."_ I heard as I drove more. I turned the radio up a bit and watched the road.

 _"No kidding Steven, the last case was in Forks Washington with only one survivor know in this situation, imagine getting a story from that guy."_ The woman said and gripped the wheel a bit.

 _"Did we even get the kids name?"_ Steven asked.

 _"Reports say it was a man named Bell Swan, he's 19 years old and let me tell you the photos of the place he was."_ I cut the radio off and gripped the wheel more. I drove in silence for a good two hours before I had to make a stop. I pulled into a gas station and went inside. As I did what I needed to do I came out and heard some people talking.

"So did you hear about Oklahoma?" An elderly lady asked.

"Yea, poor kids." The cashier said and I grabbed me a water bottle and some Twizzlers.

"You think they'll catch the people doing this?" She asked.

"Maybe, I mean one kid survived it, cops came crashing in to save him." The cashier said.

"Oh yes I heard about that, they just announced his name today actually." The elderly woman said and she moved to the side for me and I smiled. I also pointed to a pack of cigarettes and he grabbed them for me and I showed him my I.D.

"Hey, you're the kid." He said as he looked at me.

"Um I suppose I am…. Can I just pay for." I said and he nodded.

"Sorry just…. Pretty ironic that we um….. sorry." He said.

"No it's fine, don't apologize." I said.

"Quick question though." He asked.

"Uh sure." I said as I paid for my things.

"How did you survive all that?" He asked and the elderly woman looked at me.

"I….. I honestly can't remember….. um…. What I was told was that I did die three times actually….. I don't know how I did it though." I said.

"There must have been something." The woman said and I thought a bit.

"I guess." I mumbled a bit as I paid for my things.

"You know they talked about you on the radio." The man said and I nodded.

"Yea I uh….. I just don't want to hear about this type of stuff honestly I just don't want to remember." I said and he nodded.

"Well sorry for bothering you kid."

"No it's fine no bother at all." I said and he nodded and I left the store. I went and filled up a bit and ate some Twizzlers then got back in the truck and started to drive once again. I decided to play some music in the truck from my phone. Ironically "Life is a Highway" was playing and I couldn't help but sing along.

"Life's like a road that you travel on

When there's one day here and the next day gone

Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand

Sometimes you turn your back to the wind

There's a world outside every darkened door

Where blues won't haunt you anymore

Where the brave are free and lovers soar

Come ride with me to the distant shore

We won't hesitate, break down the garden gate

There's not much time left today

Life is a highway

I want to ride it all night long

If you're going my way

I want to drive it all night long."

I sang a bit and watched the road. I decided to roll my windows down to let some of the cool air come in, then I got a call from Maria. I turned the radio down and answered the call.

"Hello this is Bell Swan here, how may I help you?" I asked as I drove.

 _"I'd like to order some burgers with cheese please large fries and a shake."_ She joked and I smiled.

"How are things little sis?" I asked.

 _"Fine, just wondering when you're coming back home, Mom didn't say anything."_ She said and I grabbed a Twizzler.

"I'll be back in three weeks, actually maybe earlier so I'm actually at my appointment on time." I said mostly to myself.

 _"Oh, ok, maybe after your appointment we can hang out?"_ She asked and I started to feel bad.

"Yea, me and Alice were gonna head to LaPush when I got back, you can hang with us." I said.

 _"You sure?"_

"Positive….. actually can you do me a favor and hang with Alice for me, I bet you and her can talk about clothes and artsy stuff." I said and Maria laughed a bit.

 _"Sure if she's up to it."_ She said and I nodded.

"So where are you headed anyway?" She asked and I watched the car ahead of me a bit.

"Heading to Arizona, then I'll just stay in California for most of the trip and head back up to Forks."

 _"Not much of a trip."_

"Yea but I just heard on the radio about…… well bad things, so I'm changing up my plans, stay close to home you know." I mumbled.

 _"You're gonna stay in Forks all your life?"_

"Well no, I mean….. I can't stay in one place forever….. no offense to Dad or the Pattersons." I said.

 _"Oh I have to go, talk to you later Bell."_ She said and hung up. After a few more hours of driving I had finally made it to Arizona. I'm not gonna lie, I was so bored that I decided to go to the Zoo for a bit, you know get something for Maria and take photos, like a tourist would do on trips like this. I suppose.

"Bell?" I heard and looked to see an old classmate.

"Hey Tanya." I said and she hugged me.

"How's it going big guy?" She asked. This is Tanya Denali.

"It's uh…. Going, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm doing fine. So what brings you out to Arizona, I thought you moved to Florida with your mom?" She asked.

"Actually I live in Forks now with my dad….. well, I mean I'm not there now obviously." I said and we began walking around and talking more.

"So again what brings you here?" She asked and I took a photo of the lions.

"My own personal vacation." I said and looked at her.

"Oh? Rough time at school?" She asked.

"I was expelled actually." I admitted as I took another photo of the lions.

"Wait……. Good boy, nerd Bell Swan was expelled from school? Next you're gonna tell me you went and got eloped." She said and I laughed.

"Yea I got expelled, basically being a bad kid, but I don't care….. well I mean I do, less time to spend with my girlfriend." I said as we walked to the next animal.

"And you have a girlfriend?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yep, my life has become more interesting since I left and grew a pair hu?" I asked.

"Uh yes, now tell me is this girl pretty? Smart? Does she know?" She asked.

"She's fucking beautiful, and smart? Hell yea, straight A's, and yes she does know….. her family does too." I said and took another photo.

"Oh how many siblings? Any of them single?" She asked and I laughed.

"Oh god let's see, yes she has four siblings, and no none of them are single, but they're awesome to hang with, especially Emmett, he's a real big guy and he looks scary but the dude is like a teddy bear once you get to know him." I said and she looked at me and I snapped a photo.

"Wait, Emmett? He's like a few inches taller than you, had black short hair, is dating a Rosalie Hale?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea, you know them?" I asked.

"If I'm right, I think you've just met my cousins and you're dating one of them, it has to be Alice right?" She asked and I nodded.

"AWESOME!" She said and I laughed a bit.

"Awesome?" I asked.

"Yea just imagine, now we can hang out more, I wish Little Alice would have told me she was seeing someone." She said and I shrugged.

"I think she wants to keep her dating life private." I said and she nodded.

"I know but I would have liked to have known." She said and I smiled a bit. Then Tanya pulled out her phone and took a picture of us and I smiled a bit.

"I have to call Alice soon." I said as I took a photo of the Penguins.

"She out of school?" Tanya asked and I looked at my watch.

"Almost….. anyway how have things been for you?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Oh my god school is boring, honestly I knew college was gonna be boring but….. my god it's just…. I can't explain." She said and I laughed.

"Well schools are like that." I said as we went to the food court and I just got a drink and got Tanya one too. We decided to sit at the tables.

"So, I heard about you on the news." She said and I nodded.

"A lot of people have, don't know why though I didn't even agree to have my name given out." I grumbled as I looked through my photos.

"They said you were the only one to make it out alive."

"They're setting me up to get caught again." I said and looked at Tanya.

"But hey, this time I'm prepared."

"What did you steal your dads gun or something?" She said and I didn't speak.

"You did, didn't you?" She asked and looked at me.

"I plead the fifth." I said and my phone started to ring and I looked at it and smiled as I answered.

"Hey Ali how are you?" I asked and Alice giggled.

 _"I'm fine just checking up on you."_ She said and I nodded.

"I'm doing great, got some photos to print out for you when I get the chance." I said and Tanya tried to take the phone and I laughed.

 _"Oh and what's funny?"_ Alice asked and Tanya pinched me.

"Ow fucking hell….oh sorry um, do you know Tanya Denali?" I asked as Tanya went back to her drink.

 _"That's my cousin, why?"_ She asked and I chuckled.

"I'm sitting across from her, bitch pinched me." I mumbled and Tanya laughed.

 _"Oooh well pinch her back."_ Alice said and I looked at Tanya.

"Don't even think about it Romeo." She said and I shrugged.

"So how's school going?" I asked.

 _"Boring, well expect art class, we watched a movie."_

"Oooh a movie what kind?"

 _"Finding Nemo, cause there's different forms of art."_ She said and I nodded.

"True, anything else?" I asked and Tanya took the phone from me.

"Hey little cousin, why didn't you tell me you were dating?" Tanya asked and she got into a deep conversation with Alice. I stopped paying attention and looked at the photos once more and then at my ring.

"Hey Bell." I heard and looked at Tanya.

"Hm?"

"Alice wants to talk to you again, apparently I'm taking to much of your romantic talk time away or some shit." She said and I laughed again and grabbed my phone.

 _"How are things going for you Bell?"_ Alice asked.

"Going good, um….. but I had to change plans to the trip, I'll be in California longer than expected."

 _"Was it cause of the news?"_ She asked.

"Yea…. Just gotta be careful that's all, but hey, closer to you and I'll be home on time for us to hang out and just chill."

 _"And for your appointment."_

"That too."

 _"So how does it feel to be…. Married?"_ She asked.

"Good, really good actually, cause I'm with you." I said, trying not to slip up in front of Tanya.

 _"That's good, I'm glad I'm married to you too…… oh I have to go, I'll call you later tonight."_ She said.

"I love you."

 _"I love you too."_ She said and we both hung up.

"Awwwww if only she were here, you'd be in a heated making out all the time." Tanya said and I looked at her.

"Actually the only time we did that was….. hell months ago, it's when we first kissed actually…… very…… heated." I said and blushed a lot and drank a bit of my soda.

"Oooh details, have you two?" She asked and I shook my head no.

"Nope, not once in our relationship, but we do sleep in the same bed…. It helps me sleep heh."

"Oooh, so I mean you haven't had the urge to get it on?" She asked and I looked at her.

"I mean….. we don't really need to have sex to be in a relationship, if she wants to then we can, if she doesn't then we don't, plus…… I don't want to….. um….. drop my pants." I mumbled.

"Oooh ok understood." She said and I nodded.

"Now let's get some more photos of your future wife." She said and I blushed and rubbed my neck a bit at that comment.

"Yea…. Maybe we might get married." I said and she smiled.

"Then you could be family." Tanya said and I smiled. For the whole day that's all we did was talk and take photos, Tanya stole my camera at one point and took some photos of me, and in some of the photos I was acting like a fool, but it felt good. After a while Tanya invited me to her home to spend the night, we ate dinner talked a bit more about her family and how they were, and soon I was fast asleep on the couch.


	18. Coming home

**Chapter 18: Coming Home**

(Bells Pov)

 **-2 weeks later-**

I've been away from home for two weeks now, I've picked up some odd jobs here and there, not cause I spent all the money I had but it was to give me more things to do then just lay about. Many people keep talking about the murders happening and honestly I'm starting to get pissed off. People say that those kids deserved death just cause they were different, hell I almost went to jail for fighting someone on the subject, to be fair they started it by swinging a fist at me.

Anyway I've talked to a few old classmates who had bullied me in our past, we let bygones be bygones and talked about it, some were understanding but others just….. weren't as accepting of my life, which I don't care about. I just needed to get it off my chest is all. I've sent a few photos to my mother and Alice to put in an album.

I was driving back home today, I decided to come home a bit early to see how things are going, that and I've been having a few issues that I need to talk to Dr. Cullen about. I then got a call from my mother.

 _"Bell why the hell did you have your head near a sharks mouth are you crazy?"_ She asked. I know she wanted to yell as I laughed.

"It was in a tank mom."

 _"It doesn't look that way."_

"Mom it's cool, I'm fine, but you're really gonna freak if you keep looking at all my photos." I said. I had sent some of my pictures to my parents and Alice, I even sent Alice some postcards too, when I couldn't answer my phone.

 _"Oh like the one where you're standing next to a fricken jellyfish."_

"I didn't even know it was there, hurt like a bitch though maybe it was payback for this future event." I said with a shrug.

 _"You're bound to give me a heart attack child."_

"Don't be like that mom, at least I wasn't sticking my hand in the shark tank, or in the other sharks mouth that was on the beach." I mumbled that last part.

 _"WHAT?!"_ She yelled and I laughed more.

"I'm sorry Mom, how can I make it up to you?"

 _"By coming home safe."_

"I'm on my way home now, just don't tell Alice I want to surprise her." I said as I got on to the major highway.

 _"She's such a sweet girl, I wonder how she puts up with your crazy antics that you've been pulling for the past few weeks."_

"I'm wondering how you put up with them, I mean you yelled more at Dad for accidentally hitting me in the face with a baseball than for this."

 _"I don't know how I put up with it, but this is what my son does."_

"By the way, I would suggest not going through any more photos, I don't think my ears can handle the screaming heh."

 _"Alright well I will let you go, see you in how many days?"_

"Hmm about 18 hours maybe less if traffic isn't so bad in some areas and I'm not acting like a fool." I said and she laughed a bit.

 _"Alright see you soon Bell."_

"You too Mom." I said and she hung up as I drove. I drove a pretty good distance till I had to pull over for some gas. I headed into the gas station and looked around for something to munch on. I grabbed a bag of Twizzlers again and then a bottle of water and headed up to the cashier and listened to the TV.

 _"Today is a remarkable day, where a group of men were arrested for the murders of two transgendered high school boys Garret and Finn."_ The news reporter said.

"Bah, those men did us a favor by getting rid of the weak." A man said and I sighed a bit.

"Dude shut up, I'm tired of hearing your bullshit every time you come here." The young cashier said and I looked at him as I paid for my things.

"Oh keep your mouth shut, you haven't been around as long as I have." The man said.

"Age has nothing to do with experience." I said and the man looked at me.

"Like you would know."

"Oh I do know, tell me, have you even had your stomach cut open while you were awake no numbing medication just having your skin tore open with a knife?" I asked the man and he looked at me.

"No not like you have either." He said and I lifted up my shirt a bit showing the long jagged scar that James gave me almost two months ago.

"I have, I've also had my head bashed in, stabbed in my leg, fingers and hand broken, throat almost cut, drugs forced into me the whole shebang when it comes to what those high schoolers had….. only thing is, I'm not dead…… like I said, age has nothing to do with experience." I said and left. I got into my truck and drove for about an hour.

 _"And we're back today on the air we have some people who are here to talk about the epidemic that has ruined this nations reputation."_ The woman said and I turned the radio up a bit and decided to listen. Being bored on the road will do this to you.

 _"Thanks Amanda, but I wouldn't say this has ruined our nation, it's providing a sense of safety to the people."_ A man said and I looked at the radio confused.

 _"I don't know how you think murdering teenagers who have done nothing wrong is considered not ruining this nation and somehow providing safety."_ Another man said.

 _"Oh come on those kids as you call them were lying to the people about who they were, they're probably a bunch of pedophiles for all you know, and what about that one kid who did survive, no one has heard from that kid in almost two, to three months."_ The man said.

 _"Now John not everyone wants to talk about what they went through it's hard enough that the kid was kidnapped and God knows what else done to him while he was with those crazy people, give the boy some space."_ The other man said and I kinda nodded.

 _"The kid should talk, I mean that kid is the only one who survived this as you guys would call "epidemic" I bet the kids a liar and didn't even get kidnapped, Hey maybe the fucker is listening now."_ John said and I rolled my eyes.

 _"Hey kid if you're listening right now call this radio station stop being a pussy and talk to the media for a change instead of hiding like a little bitch."_ John said and I shook my head.

 _"Now that's uncalled for John."_ The woman Amanda said.

 _"What pissed off that I'm calling them as I hear about them?"_ He said and I looked at the road as I drove more.

 _"Look if the kid doesn't want to talk he doesn't have to, that's his choice not yours, and just because you don't like it doesn't mean you're gonna be an ass on the radio about it."_ Amanda said and I couldn't help but laugh. They continue to argue more and I bet thousands of people are getting tired of it.

 _"Look all I'm saying is, if they're so damn worried about what the hell is going on you'd think this boy would step up and talk about it, honestly how do we even know if this was a transgendered kid that these people went after, for all we know he could have been born a male."_ John said and I turned the truck off and went to go wash my face in the restroom. After a while I headed outside and my phone went off and I looked at the sky.

"Just a few more hours." I mumbled as I grabbed my cigarettes.

"Just a few more hours and I'll be with Alice." I said as I relaxed in the grass. After about ten minutes I got up and went back to my truck and started to drive once more, this time playing music through my phone.

After hours of driving I finally make it to the Forks welcome sign and sigh as I go to the gas station real quick and grabs a bottle of water and I look at my phone to see I missed a call from Alice so I call her back after

"Hey babe what's up?" I asked.

 _"How are you? Are you ok?"_ She asked a bit worried.

"Yea I'm fine sweetie I was just driving and had my phone on silent, are you ok?" I asked a bit worried as well.

 _"I'm sorry I was just worried when you didn't answer I thought."_ She said and trailed off.

"I'm fine as you can hear heh, so how was your day?" I asked as I got in my truck and turned it on and she was on speaker as I drove.

 _"School sucked without you."_ She mumbled and I smiled.

"Awww I'm sorry baby girl." I said and drove up her parents driveway.

 _"I love you."_ She said and I smiled.

"I love you too, now look outside." I said and got out the truck just in time for me to see her stick her head out her window and she screams as she moves from the window and I laughed. She then comes running out her front door and I grab her as she tries to tackle me into a hug.

"I thought you weren't suppose to be back till next week?" She asked and I looked at her.

"Well I wanted to come home and see my beautiful wife and hold her to me." I said and she giggled and I smiled.

"Plus I have to talk to your dad, my heads been killing me for a week now and I just want to make sure nothings wrong." I said and she nodded.

"He's home now, you can talk to him and then come up to my room." She said as we walked inside and I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting in the living room reading.

"Dad, Mom, Bell's here." Alice announced and they looked up to see me and I waved.

"My goodness you're tan." Esme said and I laughed as Alice looked at me.

"Damn I didn't notice, you're almost as tan as Leah." She said and I covered her mouth.

"Alice don't swear near your parents." I said and they laughed.

"It's understandable." Carlisle said as he came up to me and Esme gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"How have you been dear?" Esme asked.

"Good, freaked my mom out with some photos and had a pretty interesting trip if I do say so myself." I said.

"Aren't you suppose to come back next week though? Your check up is next Saturday." Carlisle said.

"Actually I need to talk to you, my head has been hurting constantly for a week, I've taken medication for it, a cold rag, pretty much anything to get rid of it, I just need to make sure it's nothing serious." I said and he nodded.

"Ok, we can go tonight, I have to go in anyway for my night shift." He said and I nodded.

"Alice can go with you." Esme said and I smiled and nodded.

"If she wants, I mean she doesn't have school so I'm cool with it." I said and Alice hurried to grab her jacket and I smiled as she grabbed my keys.

"Alright I'll meet you two there then." Carlisle said and I let Alice drive my truck to the hospital.

"Why didn't you come home earlier if your head was hurting?" Alice asked as she drove.

"Didn't think much of it." I said and looked out the window.

"What if you had internal bleeding or something then what?" She asked.

"Alice I know you're worried and I understand your point of view but I honestly don't think much of it, it's probably nothing serious anyway, and as you can see you're taking me to the hospital to get checked right now." I said and held her hand. She sighs and drives more.

"I've been worried ever since you've been gone." She said and I kissed her hand.

"Well I'll be here until you graduate and then move to wherever you go to college." I said and she smiled a little as we pulled in, her dad coming up next to us and we go inside and I sign some paper and we get into his examination area and Alice is in the room with me.

"Ok so have you been sleeping well?" He asked as he did the normal routine checkups.

"Kinda depends on what you define as sleeping well?" I asked.

"Roughly six to eight hours of sleep." He said.

"Kinda on an off."

"Want to explain why?" He asked.

"Just some bad dreams here and there nothing too bad of course." I said and he nodded at me.

"Have you skipped meals?" He asked.

"Once but I was in a rush."

"Stressed out? Anxiety? Depression?" He asked.

"A bit stressed but not the other two." I said and he looked at me.

"So lack of sleep and stress can cause headaches so these are common ones, just relax a bit and get some good sleep but I'd like to know what the nightmares are about, if you want to tell me that is." He said.

"I uh…. I've had them for a while, I haven't had them since Alice had been coming over but after I left they just came back I don't know why though." I said and he nodded.

"Ok, just take some of these and stay the night at our house tonight to get some rest, Esme should have some food for you when you get back." He said and I nodded as Me and Alice went to my truck.

"See nothing bad." I said.

"You've been stressed Bell, and you haven't been sleeping good, that's bad in my book." She said and I stopped and pinned her to my truck.

"Alice, I'm fine, be glad it was just that and nothing serious."

"This is serious Bell, even something minor as this is going to make me worry."

"I was stressed out when I was trying to talk to old classmates in Arizona, I was sleep deprived because I was an idiot and kept myself up driving and to make sure I don't have bad dreams, I'm sorry for making you worry." I said.

"Well now you're definitely gonna stay with me, I want you to be happy and healthy." She said and I chuckled and kissed her.

"Thank you." I said and she kissed back then nodded and got in my truck and I went to the passenger side and got in. She drove a bit and I closed my eyes as she drove and played some quite music. Not gonna lie but it lulled me to sleep so easily. After sleeping a good thirty minutes I was woken up by Alice who was knocking on my window. I got out and she took me up to her room, after I had said hello to her mother and siblings of course, and I laid in her bed, looked at her clock and sighed as she laid next to me. I then wrapped my arms around her and nuzzles her neck a bit.

"I missed holding you at night." I mumbled in her neck.

"And I missed you holding me." She said. I grabbed her hand gently and rubbed my thumb on the back of her hand. I breathed in gently and so did she.

"I can wake you up when the food is done." She said and I shook my head no.

"I'm good, I want to talk to you more." I said and she grabbed my hand gently.

"Big hands."

"I just randomly thought of the movie Rent." I mumbled and she looked at me.

"Oh my god." She said and we both laughed.

"Edward and Jasper would love to watch that movie again." She said.

"Well, lets go watch it." I said and she looked at me.

"You sure? I mean your head." She said and I kissed her head gently.

"I can deal with it, to be honest I might sleep in…. if that's ok with you." I said and she nodded.

"Alright we can do that, let's get some covers and pillows." She said as we got up. I grabbed her small yellow blanket and wrapped it around me as best as I could. She grabbed two pillows and we both headed down the stairs and saw her siblings in the living room, Rosalie with Emmett sitting on the love sofa, and Edward along with Jasper laying on the couch together.

"Hey were gonna watch a movie." Alice announced and I sit on the floor near Edward and Jasper.

"Oh? What movie?" Rosalie asked.

"Rent." I said and I heard Edward and Jasper squeal a bit and I laughed.

"I'll make the popcorn." Jasper said as he got up and ran to the kitchen.

"I'll get the soda." Edward said as he followed Jasper.

"Oh boy, you made their day." Emmet chuckled and I smiled as I heard Esme talking to Jasper. I looked to see Alice grabbing the DVD and putting it in the DVD Player.

"Bell dear I have some soup here for you." I heard and I got up and went to see Esme with some soup and I smiled at her.

"Thank you Esme." I said and sat at the table and she sat next to me.

"How was your trip?" She asked.

"Eh it was nice, I mean not to be rude but, staying in one place just…… I had to go somewhere." I said and ate some soup.

"I understand, I felt that way too when I was a teenager." She said and I looked at her and she nods.

"I didn't want to leave Alice though, I felt awful."

"Alice understood why, and she was fine with it." She said and I rubbed my neck, we talked for a bit as I ate and I went and cleaned my bowl and spoon, after that I went to the living room with Edward and Jasper behind me.

"Play the movie." Edward announced as we all sat down. Alice had taken her place in my lap and I held her to me. After a while we get to the part where Angle and Collins start to sing. And I sing a little to myself but enough for Alice to hear.

"Live in my house

I'll be your shelter

Just pay me back

With one thousand kisses

Be my lover

And I'll cover you

Yeah." I sang as I held her hand and I kissed it as we watched the movie more. After a while the movie rolls it's credits and I'm trying to stay awake.

"Come on let's get you to bed." Alice said and I looked at her and nodded. We bid her siblings goodnight as I head up the stairs with Alice. Once in her room I walk over to the bed and I take my shirt off along with my pants and I lay in the bed. She then changes into her night clothes and lays next to me and I pull her close to me.

"I love you." I mumbled.

"Love you too….. now get some sleep you big softy." She said and I nodded as I closed my eyes and fell asleep. After a few hours I wake up to my alarm going off so I get up and grab my pants and turn my alarm off and sighs as I get up and stretch a bit.

"Hmm morning." I heard and I got back in the bed and kissed Alice's head gently.

"Morning." I said and she put her hand on my cheek. I closed my eyes a bit and placed my hand on top of hers.

"You feeling ok?" She asked and I nodded and smiled.

"Feeling better." I said and she kisses me and I kiss her back.

"So what do you want to do today?" She asked and I placed my hand on her hip.

"Well we can go get Leah and also Maria and we can all go hang out." I said and she nodded.

"Alright, you can call them up." She said as she got up and I moved.

"I was thinking of surprising them more actually." I said and she smiled and rolled her eyes and I smiled as she got up and went to her closet and threw a pair of shorts and a long sleeved shirt at me and I groan as I lay back down.

"Come on big boy let's get going." She said and I groaned more as I got up and changed into clean clothes and handed her the keys to my truck and we headed down the stair. I held her hand gently and kissed it as we got down the stairs and smiled at her.

"And were are you lovebirds going?" We heard and looked at Rosalie.

"To get my sister and hang with Leah." I said and Alice nodded and I nuzzled Alice.

"Alright, well Mom wants you to stay for dinner tonight Bell so make sure to have an appetite." Rose said and I nodded.

"Tell her I said thanks." I said as Alice took me out the door and I got into the passenger side and Alice drove to my home. I looked to see Phil's truck and I roll my eyes as Alice parks and we go inside.

"BELL'S HOME!" I heard and saw Maria come after me and I pick her up.

"Hey squirt." I said and set her down. She looked up at.

"Are we hanging out today? Wait you're early why?" She asked and I rubbed her head.

"Home early cause my head was hurting a lot, and yes we're gonna hang today and we are going to bring Leah with us." I said and she nodded then ran up the stairs.

"So you're back." Phil said and I didn't talk back to him and I held Alice's hand.

"Not gonna talk." He said as I ignored him more.

"I'm trying to be civil here." He said and I just looked at the stairs waiting for my sister.

"Hey I'm talking to you, did you forget how to respect your elders?" He said and I looked at him and shrugged. I then looked at Alice and smiled at her and kissed her hand gently.

"Oooh we should go to the ice cream shop at LaPush." I told Alice ignoring Phil who was turning red with anger.

"Renee teach your son to respond to his elders." He complained and I rolled my eyes and looked to see my mom.

"Hey Mom what's up?" I asked and she smiled.

"Nothing much apparently I'm having to take care of yet another child." She said and glared at Phil and I chuckled to myself and Alice giggled a bit.

"Make sure they take their naps." I said and saw Maria come down.

"Hey were gonna head out." I told my mom.

"Oh stay for breakfast at least." She said and I looked at her.

"Sure, healthy food actually sounds good right now." I said and she looked at me.

"You didn't eat just fast food did you?" She asked.

"Just the occasional Twizzlers and one can of soda is all." I said and she nodded.

"Well some healthy breakfast will do you some good." She said and I smiled as I got Alice and I a plate of food and we all sat down to eat a bit.

"So I heard you had fun on this trip what did you do?" Maria asked and I smiled.

"Well for one thing, I went to the zoo and it was fun, I got to meet an old class mate, went to the beach, talked to a few people and got to take cool photos." I said and she nodded.

"Well maybe I can come next time." She said.

"Yea once Alice is done with school though cause I'm not going to be leaving till then." I explained and I held Alice's hand under the table.

"Oh and where would we be going?" Alice asked and I smiled.

"Florida, maybe even out of the country if you want."

"Oh that sounds nice but we should stay here in the states for a bit." She said and I nodded.

"Alright, it's whatever you want." I said and kissed her hand and she blushed at me. After an hour Alice, Maria and I all went to my truck and I got in the drivers seat and we all went to LaPush. When we got to Leahs we all got out my truck and I knocked on the door and Leah opened it.

"Dude, you're so tan." She said and poked me.

"Well hello to you too." I said and she laughed.

"Hey Alice, hey Maria." Leah said and I smiled a bit.

"So what are we doing today?" Maria asked as we all went to my truck and after Leah told her mother that she was leaving with me.

"We could go to the beach or pretty much anywhere really." I said as I began to drive.

"We can go to the beach and let Bell relax." Leah said and I nodded.

"I've had two weeks to relax, I'm fine."

"Dude you still look tense though." Leah said and poked my shoulder.

"Or I could just be flexing to show off to Alice?" I asked and they all looked at me.

"It's not stress, I'm fine."

"You need to get laid." Maria said and I kid you not I turned redder than my old truck.

"I don't need to get laid." I explained as I kept driving.

"Awww come on maybe Alice wants a little fun?" Maria asked as she looked at Alice and I did too. She was blushing and I looked at the path to the beach.

"Can we not talk about that, it's embarrassing." She said and I nodded. They stopped and I parked the truck and step out and Alice comes right next to me.

"Alright, I'm going to lay on the sand, and probably pass out." I said and Alice held my hand.

"Need to get tanner?" Leah said and I nodded.

"Yep, need to be like you." I said and she punched me and I punched her arm and after a while we began to wrestle a bit.

"You'd think they were children." I heard Alice say and I got up.

"Hey, teaching you how to raise one." I said and she laughed. After me and Leah were done with out little "fight" we all relaxed and I laid back and closed my eyes. Maria went and got changed along with Leah and Alice after a while I felt someone sit next to me and rub my head as I opened my eyes I saw Alice.

"Feeling better?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea just…. I was embarrassed though." I said.

"About the sex thing?" She asked and I nodded.

"Yea that's a bit embarrassing." She said and I nodded as I looked at her.

"I mean you don't um…. Feel like we should…. Do you? I mean do I um…..do we need to?" I asked her.

"No, no, no, not at all Bell, we don't have to if we don't want to." She said and I nodded.

"Sorry if I'm not pleasing you in that department." I said.

"It's fine Bell….. besides you're being a respectable man and a good husband." She said and kissed me and I kissed her back.

"YOU TWO ARE MARRIED?!" We heard and I jumped up a bit to see Leah and Maria both looking at us.

"Um…. No?" I said and they both crossed their arms and I looked at Alice and we both sighed as I patted the sand next to me.

"Sit and talk." I said and Alice apologized.

"No it's fine." I said and she rubbed her arm.

"Explain Bell." Leah said and I looked at them both as I sat up.

"Me and Alice got married…. The day I left Forks." I told them.

"So while you were off in other states, your wife was here?" Maria asked.

"I didn't cheat on Alice, hell Maria you know I couldn't even ask anyone on a date, you think I'd hurt Alice?" I asked.

"No not at all I just, sorry." She said and I nodded and looked at Alice.

"No reason to apologize." I said and looked at the water.

"None at all." I said and held my hands together.

"So…. You didn't invite us?" Leah asked.

"It was a small ceremony." Alice said.

"I personally wanted to keep my family away from this but we needed people to witness the wedding and Lilly, was the one who officiated it." I explained to them.

"But we wouldn't have told anyone." Leah said and I nodded.

"I know but…. I wasn't thinking but….I did want to marry Alice I know that damn well I wanted to marry her." I said and Alice rubbed my back.

"How'd you get rings on short notice?" Maria asked.

"They were a gift from Lilly and Mrs. Patterson." Alice said.

"….Sorry for not inviting or telling you two…. Don't say this to anyone else we kept this a secret cause….. we wanted to….. or I wanted to….keep this private." I said and twittled my thumbs.

"Who else knows?" Leah asked.

"The Pattersons, Esme, and you two." I said and they both nodded as I looked at Alice.

"Well than, lets all go swimming now." Alice said and I nodded as I went and took my shirt off and headed into the water. We swam for a good amount of time I stayed over by Alice and smiled at her.

"You're very lovely today Mrs. Swan." I said as I kissed her hand gently and she looked at me.

"Thank you Mr. Swan." She said and I chuckled. Hours had passed and I got out the water along with Alice and the other girls and we all dried off over by my truck and I looked over to see Sam along with Paul, Seth and Jacob.

"Hey Bell." I heard and nodded to them and looked over to Alice and smiled at her.

"So we gonna head to my place for a movie?" I asked the girls.

"So trans boy is going to be with three girls?" Sam said and I rolled my eyes and looked at the girls.

"Ignore them, lets go." Alice said and I nodded as I opened the truck door.

"Hey freak, you listening?" Sam asked as he got closer and I grabbed for my knife but made sure he couldn't see it. I let my guard down once, I'm not going to let it down again. Not again.

"Just go away Sam." I said and looked over to him and sees that he is closer.

"Come on freak, just want to have a little fun." He said and I glared at him.

"Heard you liked drugs." He said and I laughed and looked at the girls. Leah was about to get out but Maria stopped her and I looked at Alice. I locked the doors to my truck and left the keys in the truck and pocketed the knife without him knowing. I closed the door and looked over to Sam and just stood there.

"Gonna keep talking or what?" I asked and he looked at me.

"Trying to act tuff in front of all these ladies?" He asked.

"Don't need to act tuff." I said and looked at him and crossed my arms.

"Listen here freak." He said and got in my face and I glared at him.

"You listen here Sam Uley you better get your face away from me before I knock you on your ass, I'm not in to mood for a fight, I'm not in the mood for your shit, I'm not in to mood for any of your bullshit today." I told him and he backed off laughing.

"Seems you've got balls hu?" He asked and I shrugged.

"Don't need them when around you." I said and he looked at me.

"Now leave me alone." I said and went to my door and Alice opened it then he slammed it and I turned to him.

"Watch yourself freak, people already know about your stupidity, just a matter of time before someone gets you." He said and I laughed.

"Someone already got me, and they failed to convince me that what I did to my body was wrong, I turned it all on them, I even made one of their partners turn on their group, and if you or anyone else come after me, just hope you have something nice to wear at your funeral boy." I said as I got in his face making him back up and I felt someone pull me back a bit and looked to see Leah.

"Lets go Bell." She said and I nodded as I got in my truck and I looked at Jacob.

"Hope your father doesn't hear about this Jacob, you know how much Sam likes to talk a big game around people." I said as I drove off with the girls.

"……..Well…… Bell seemed pretty bad ass." Maria said and I chuckled.

"Ain't gonna let some low life piece of shit try and scare me, I'm done being a coward." I said and looked over to Alice who smiled at me and took my hand in hers gently.

"Alright my two days back have been eventful so why don't we go get something to eat and I have to go say hello to Mrs. Patterson and Lilly." I said and we all agreed to eat at the diner. I parked the truck closer to the diner and we all headed inside and got seated and they looked at the menus and I just looked around. The waitress came up to us and I looked up to see Angela and I smiled.

"Hey Angela." I said and got up to hug her.

"Oh god Bell." She said and hugged me and I smiled as we pulled apart.

"Heard you went AWAL." She said and I chuckled.

"I did leave town for a few weeks, and came back, hows it going? You're working at the diner now?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yea had to get a job, gotta have some work experience at least." She said and I nodded.

"Of course, heh um so how are things with you and Eric?"

"Great, he asked me to prom." She said.

"It's a bit early to be asking." I said and she nodded.

"Yea but he wanted to make sure that I would say yes to him, and so no other guy could ask." She said and I chuckled.

"Well I better take your guy's orders." She said and I nodded.

"Usual for you Bell?" She asked and I nodded again. Alice and Maria got salads with water and Leah decided to get the same as me. Angela took our orders and then left and I looked at them and smiled.

"Alright so, how is everyone doing?" I asked and we all began talking about everything that's happened when I head left, and then Angela brought our food over and we got to talking once she was on break, we all ate and our food, Alice taking my fries and Maria taking some of my fries too.

"Hey take Leah's fries too, just cause I got extra doesn't mean it's for you to take." I said and they smiled and took some of Leah's and my fries.

"Thanks Bell." Leah said and we all laughed. After a while Angela left and I paid the bill and left Angela a good tip. We all headed to my truck and we all got in and then I took Leah home, then Maria, and I went home with Alice. I parked the truck and looked at her home.

"Today was a good day." Alice said and I nodded.

"Yea….pretty eventful to say." I said and looked at her.

"Leah and Maria finding out about our secret Romeo and Juliet wedding." I said and she laughed as I held her hand.

"Well I'm not going to fake my death anytime soon so." Alice said and I chuckled as I kissed her hand.

"Please don't……..I don't think I could handle it." I said and looked at her.

"I don't think I could handle you being hurt." I told her and she looked at me. She kisses me gently and I kiss her back.

"We should head inside." She said and I nodded as I got out and then went and helped Alice out. We went to the back yard and I looked at Esmes flowers and rubbed my neck.

"After I save up enough, I'll give you a proper wedding." I said out loud.

"I'm fine with our wedding." She said and I looked at her.

"I am ok with how we got married Bell, it was perfect, and I wouldn't change it for the world." She said and I nodded.

"I just want you to have a nice wedding, where you have your sister wear an ugly dress like all these girls complain about, and I want Leah to fight over the fact that she is going to wear a suit and demand to be my best man." I chuckled as I thought about it.

"Oh god that would be a sight to see." She said and I rubbed my neck.

"Yea….yea it would be." I said and I looked at the flowers more.

"Your mom and the Pattersons sure know how to keep flowers alive in a place that has no sun." I joked and she laughed a bit. I smiled and I kissed her hand gently. We just sat and looked at the flowers and felt the wind a bit and I smiled as we just talked and I held her hand gently and I looked down at her.

"You're a very beautiful, woman Alice….. I love how your hair goes crazy and always looks like bed head….. I love when your eyes sparkle when you take an interest into something, and when you focus on your art too, just makes me happy." I told her and she looked up at me and I patted her hand gently.

"I love you Alice."

"I love you too Bell." She said and I smiled at her.


End file.
